The Choices We Make
by Emador
Summary: Miracle Lydia Kelley, Herb Brooks' niece, is the manager of the 1980 team. What happens when temptation threatens to destroy her relationships?
1. The Move

_Hello all! After taking this story down and making a few changes to allow for better flow, I am putting it back up! Yay! This story was written starting about August for 2004, and completed around, maybe spinrg of 2005. I think. Well...enjoy!_

The noon sun shone brightly over Maple Drive, Winthrop Massachussetts. 16-year-old Mike 'Rizzo' Eruzione stared blankly at his best friend, Lydia Kelley, as she told him devastating news.

"What do you mean, 'move'? You mean, only across town, right?" he asked.

Lydia looked up with tears stained cheeks. "St. Paul, Minnesota," she replied. It was July of 1974. Lydia's mom had told her that night that her mom and dad were separating, and they were leaving for Minnesota that night, so they could be closer to Lydia's mom's family.

"Why?" asked Rizzo.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. She found out why he was taking so many trips to New York."

"Oh, no…I'm sorry, Lydia." He wrapped her in a hug. "So, your mom's just expecting you to pick up and leave the summer before your senior year?"

Lydia shrugged. "Well, I don't want my mom to have to go alone. And I don't want to live with a cheating father."

"When do you leave?"

"In a few hours. We're going to stay with my Uncle Herb and Aunt Patti until we can find an apartment for ourselves." Rizzo didn't know what to say, so the two of them stayed in silence, trying to enjoy each other's company as much they could with the time they had left. Evening came too soon, and Lydia's mom called her back to the house.

Lydia looked at Rizzo. With a fresh wave of hot tears, she embraced him one last time. "You be sure to write when you get there," Rizzo said, "and send me your address."

"Alright," promised Lydia, shakily. "Good-bye."

"Bye." Lydia pulled out of the hug and began to walk back to her house. "Lydia," Rizzo called.

Lydia turned around.

"Will you come back in a year and go to Boston University with me?"

Lydia smiled. "I'll try." She continued walking home. Her mom had put all their stuff in the car, and was waiting for Lydia to return. Lydia went to her room, grabbed a few boxes of stuff and her backpack, and put it all in the car, and got in. As they drove away, Lydia put her hand against the window as they passed Rizzo, who was still standing in front of his house, watching them.

Lydia and her mom drove well into the night and stayed in a hotel in Ohio. The next day, they finished the remainder of the journey, and arrived at the Brooks' residence that evening. Patti answered the door when they arrived.

"Hannah, Lydia," she said, smiling. "It's so good to see you again, despite the circumstances." Hannah smiled and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Same here," Hannah replied, "and thank you again for letting us stay here, until we get our feet on the ground."

"You know you're always welcome here," said Patti. Just then, Herb came into the room.

"Hi Hannah," he said, hugging his sister, and then he hugged his niece. "Hi Lydia." Herb usually wasn't the hugging type, but in this situation, he felt both girls needed one.

"Hi Uncle Herb," said Lydia. Herb took their overnight bags and carried them up to the spare room that Lydia and Hannah were going to share.

He set the bags down in the room. "Feel free to make yourselves at home," he said. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you, though," said Hannah, as she sat down on the double bed. Herb nodded and left. Lydia sat down next to her mother. "Tomorrow we'll go to the local school and get you registered."

Lydia nodded. "Okay." She rested her head on her mom's shoulder, and her mom put her arm around her.

"We'll get through this," she said, more to convince herself than Lydia.


	2. A New Friend and College Choices

Over the next month and a half, Lydia and her mom adjusted to life in Minnesota. They moved from the Brooks' residence in St. Paul and moved into an apartment in Minneapolis. September came all too soon, and it was Lydia's first day of school.

Lydia walked into the kitchen, still tired, and sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. When she was done, she hugged and kissed her mom and left for school. It only took her a few minutes to walk there. She walked onto the campus, and was immediately thankful that she left early. She took a few minutes to figure out where her locker was, and then headed to her first class. She wasn't watching where she was going, when she plowed into another who wasn't watching where they were going either.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said Lydia, startled. She had run into a nice looking boy, about an inch taller than her.

"No, no, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," said the boy.

"Well, neither was I." Lydia decided to take advantage of this opportunity. "Can you tell me where room 129 is?"

"Are you going to first period English?"

"Yeah," replied Lydia.

"That's where I'm headed. It's this way," he said, turning her around. "By the way, I'm Buzz. Buzz Schneider."

"Lydia Kelley," she smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," he said. They began walking to their first class. "So, are you new here?"

She chuckled softly. "Yeah, my mom and I just moved here this summer from Massachussetts."

"The summer of your senior year?" Buzz asked.

Lydia smiled. "That's what Rizzo said."

"Your boyfriend?" he asked.

Lydia looked at him. "Oh no…no no. He's been my best friend since third grade. We've never…no…" She shook her head. "My mom and I moved here in July, but after this year I'm moving back to go to Boston University with him. Where do you want to go to college?"

"University of Minnesota," he said. "I know they have an awesome hockey team."

Lydia nodded. "My uncle coaches that team."

Buzz looked at her. "Really? Wow. Why don't you go there, then?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I really love Boston."

"But during the course of this year, you could grow to love Minnesota." She looked at him. He simply grinned and shrugged slightly.

That year, Buzz and Lydia became great friends, although no one could replace Rizzo. She wrote him many letters, but never got any replies. Her mother never let her call him, caliming they didn't have the money for long long distance calls. Eventually, things got os busy that Lydia couldn't keep up with the letters to her dad and Rizzo. Winter came and it was time to fill out college applications. She applied to Boston University, and University of Minnesota, and was accepted to both. She was sitting with her mother at the dining room table with both acceptance letters in front of her.

"Lydia, it will be a lot cheaper if you just go to University of Minnesota."

"But I told Rizzo I'd come back to Boston…"

"Lydia, if you go to University of Minnesota, and help manage the hockey team with your uncle Herb, you could get some scholarship money, and it will help with the expenses." Lydia sighed and put her head in her hands. There was a knock on the door. Lydia's mom got up to get it. She opened the door to find Buzz standing there.

"Hi Buzz," she smiled. "Lydia's in the dining room."

"Thanks Mrs. Kelley." Buzz smiled and walked into the dining room and sat down next to Lydia.

"Hey you," he said. "What's this?"

Lydia lifted her head and smiled half-heartedly. "Just acceptance letters."

"Wow, both Minnesota and Boston…which are you going to choose?"

"I really don't know," she said, sighing. She looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Well," said Buzz. "I think you know my vote, not only because this past year you've become a great friend, but I want you to continue being my friend." He looked at the letters. "And over this past year, if you don't mind my saying, I saw how you talked with Rizzo less and less and your letters became few and far in between, and I don't want that to happen to us…besides," he decided to add on a lighter note, "you're the only person I know who's shorter than me." Lydia laughed. Buzz did have a point though; she and Rizzo had grown apart. "Then again, you should go where you want to go." She bit her lip, deep in thought. Buzz spoke up. "You wanna go out and do something to get your mind off this?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah," she said, standing up. "Let me get my coat." She got her coat, and met Buzz in the living room. They walked out the door and drove around for a while. They ended up in the University's parking lot, both staring at the main building.

"What would you do if I left for Boston?" Lydia asked, suddenly.

Buzz wasn't exactly prepared to answer, so he didn't say anything right way. "Um…I don't know," he said. "Probably try to get over it and move on with my life."

She looked at him. "Do you think that's what Rizzo did when I left Winthrop?" she asked.

Buzz shrugged. "I couldn't tell you," he replied. "But then again, you knew him for a good eight or nine years before you left, and we've only known each other a year." Lydia nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Lydia spoke up.

"Alright. I made my choice," she said. Buzz looked over at her in anticipation. She looked at him. "I'm staying." Buzz smiled and leaned over, giving her a small hug.

"Good," he said.


	3. Getting the Job

The four years that Buzz and Lydia spent at the University of Minnesota were indeed eventful. Their first year at the university was the 1976 National Championship, where there was a brief and somewhat bittersweet reunion between Mike Eruzione and Lydia. When Rizzo saw her at the game there was a mixture of surprise, happiness and betrayal on his face. Lydia felt bad for not keeping her word, but she knew she couldn't dwell on it. Also in those four years, Lydia's mom got remarried and moved to St. Paul, and Lydia found a new love. His name was Robbie McClanahan. They had met their first year, and began dating mid way through their fourth year. One rainy day in June 1979, Buzz, Robbie, and Lydia were sitting inside Lydia's apartment.

"So, Herb tells me that he has an interview with the USOC about coaching next year's Olympic Hockey team, and he says if he gets the job he wants me to be manager," said Lydia, who was sitting next to Robbie, leaning up against him on the couch.

"That's great!" said Buzz.

"It is only if he gets the job," she said.

"When will he know?" asked Robbie.

"I have no idea," she said. "He said he'd call me when he found out."

"Speaking of which, don't you usually go over there on Friday nights to baby-sit while they go out?" asked Robbie.

"Not tonight. Patti's having some costume party," Lydia said, shrugging. "If he does get the job, though, it'll be such a relief, because I really don't know what I'm going to do to make a living. My Uncle Dave said that if I don't get a job with Herb, that he might be able to help me out, but the only thing is, he said it was in Colorado."

The boys were silent for a few moments. "Do you think you'd go?" asked Robbie.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what I would do if I didn't, but I don't want to move to Colorado."

The three of them talked well into the evening when the phone rang. Lydia got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Lydia, it's Herb," said her uncle on the other end of the line.

"Oh hi! How's it going?"

"I got the job," he replied, in no mood for formalities, due to his happiness.

"That's wonderful! When are tryouts?"

"The AHA scheduled tryouts for June twentieth through the twenty-fifth in Colorado Spring, Colorado. You, Craig Patrick, Doc and I will be leaving on a plane on June nineteenth at noon."

"Okay," said Lydia, writing it all down.

"Good-bye."

"Alright, bye." Lydia hung up the phone and returned to the two boys, beaming. "He got the job!"


	4. Tryouts

Invitations went out en mass to almost one hundred amateur hockey players either still in college, or just out of college. Among them were Tim Harrer, Jim Craig, Steve Janaszak, Les Auge, Jack Hughes, Robbie McClanahan, Buzz Schneider, Jack O'Callahan and Mike Eruzione.

The first day of tryouts was complete and total chaos. While Herb and Craig were up in the box above the ice rink, and AHA members were scattered around the stands, Lydia was checking players in. While she was at a counter behind a small window, checking off players names and telling them which locker room to go in and which flight they were in, she heard a familiar voice say,

"Mike Eruzione, Boston University." Her head shot up in disbelief. At the same moment, Rizzo recognized her as well. "Lydia…oh my gosh…"

"Hi Rizzo," she said, a bit awkwardly. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad, I guess," he said, shrugging. "Yourself?"

"Pretty good," she said. "Haven't heard from you in awhile." Rizzo nodded.

"Well, when you letters stopped coming, I figured you moved on with your life."

"Well, it would have been nice to get replies to my letters."

Rizzo looked at her slightly confused. "I wrote you a reply to every letter you sent." Lydia frowned, and had a brief idea of who to talk to about that.

"Alright, well," she said, checking off his name. "You're in locker room six, down the hall and to the right. You're on the ice in about a half an hour."

"Thanks," said Rizzo, turning and disappearing down the hall.

"Next," called out Lydia.

"…might wanna wait a day or so before you go over and say hi," replied Rizzo, as he was talking to Robbie McClanahan. Robbie smiled, remembering the '76 National Championships.

After a few moments of silence, Rizzo spoke up. "You know Lydia Kelley, right?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," said Robbie. Rizzo looked up at him. "Why?"

"You're girlfriend? For how long?" Rizzo asked.

Robbie shrugged. "About a year and then some."

"She failed to mention that," said Rizzo.

"Who?"

"Lydia."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Why would she mention it to you?"

"Because I grew up with her." At that moment, Robbie made the connection between the Mike Eruzione that Lydia had talked about, and the Rizzo that was sitting next to him.

"So you're him," Robbie said.

"She's told you about me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She never got over your not answering her letters."

"Has she moved at all?"

"Nope. She's lived in the same apartment she moved in to when she first moved to Minneapolis."

"Because I wrote her a letter following all of hers and then some."

"Hughes, Ross, Auge, Delich, Horsche, Strobel, Christoff, Morrow, Suter, Ramsey, Janaszak, Christian, Pavelich, Verchota, Baker, Harrington, Schneider, O'Callahan, McClanahan, Silk, Johnson, Craig, Cox, Eruzione. And that's the roster for now. Rest of you, thanks for coming out," said Craig Patrick.

"Take a good look, gentleman, 'cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve in case somebody gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names on it in seven months, so more of you are going home. Give ninety-nine percent, you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach, I won't be your friend, if you need one of those, take it up with Doc, or Coach Patrick, here."

"Alright gentlemen, congratulations to all of you. That's it for today. On the way out, pick up one of these; you've got a little homework to do, before you celebrate," said Craig Patrick. "Thank you." The boys started to get up, and then Craig said, "Oh, on a side note, there is one more person that you will be getting to know these next months. You might have met her while checking in. She's your manager, Lydia Kelley. She'll be arranging all of the flights, road trips, as well as all of the paper work and managerial duties that have to do with the team. Also, practices start on July seventh in Minneapolis, Minnesota. If you need arrangements to get there by then, take it up with her. You can reach her in the rink office these next few days. Thank you."


	5. The Bar

"I still can't believe it," said Robbie, smiling, as he waited in the lobby of the arena office. He, Buzz and Mark Johnson were waiting for Lydia to meet them there so they could walk to the hotel that all twenty-six of the players were assigned to.

"I know," said Buzz. "It's still hasn't sunk in yet."

Lydia opened the door from the office to the lobby and walked up to Robbie. "Congratulations!" she said hugging him. In his euphoria, he picked her up, spun her around, and hugged her. She laughed. When she pulled away she said, "Congratulations Buzz, congratulations Mark."

"What, no hug for me?" joked Buzz. Lydia smiled and gave him a hug as well.

"You know my name?" asked Mark.

"Well, all of you had picture clipped to your applications by the time they got to me," replied Lydia, smiling.

Robbie put his arm around Lydia and he kissed her temple. "Let's go," he said. The four of them began walking to the hotel.

"Hey Lydia?" asked Buzz.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Herb gave us these tests?"

"What tests?" asked Lydia. Buzz handed his test to her. "Oh...the infamous test. You know, I never know, nor shall I ever know _why_ Herb does anything. Although, he did make me take it before we came here."

"How long did it take you?" Mark asked.

"About two and a half hours," she replied. "I did it on the plan ride over here."

"Well," said Buzz, once they got to the hotel. "I don't know about you three, but I'm going to go to my room, watch some TV, get settled in, and do my test at that bar next to the hotel. Some of the guys were talking about heading over there tonight."

"What time?" asked Lydia.

"Probably six-thirty or seven," Buzz answered. "You gonna come?"

"Yeah," she said. "Probably."

Buzz and Mark walked off to their respective rooms. Robbie walked Lydia to her room. She unlocked it and opened the door. She turned around and smiled. "I'm so glad you made the team," she smiled.

"Not yet," he reminded her.

"Well, you have a pretty good chance," she said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he said. She kissed him before going into her room. Robbie walked to his room.

Before going to the bar, Robbie and Mark decided to do their tests in their rooms, while they did, Buzz and Lydia headed to the bar around quarter to seven. They set up at a booth with a few pitchers of beer and mugs. As they waited for the others, Buzz struck up a conversation.

"So, things are going well for ya, Lydia?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "They really are. I'm surprised everything has fallen into place for me."

"That's good," said Buzz. "So, things with Robbie…" He smiled when he saw her face light up at the mention of Robbie's name. "They're going good?"

"Yeah," said Lydia, smiling. "They are. It's so weird, because I've known him for so long, but we only just started dating…oh well…that's not a bad thing." Buzz chuckled as he watched the people in the bar. Various teammates began to trickle in, and as they did, Lydia and Buzz invited them over. Soon, the booth was full. At one point, Lydia glanced over, and across the room, saw Rizzo with a couple of other guys from Boston at another booth. She wanted to talk to Rizzo and get caught up at some point, but she knew there was some heat between Boston and Minnesota at the moment.

"I'll be right back," she told Robbie when he and Mark came in. Not much of a beer-drinker, Lydia headed over to the bar. "Can I get a tequila?" she asked the bartender.

"…To my room, is that alright with you, Mother?" she heard someone say. She turned around to see Jack O'Callahan heading for the door, then changing his mind and heading for the bar. He walked up and leaned onto the bar next to Lydia. "Hey, can I get a Jack Daniels?" he said to the bartender, as the bartender brought Lydia her drink.

"Rough night?" Lydia asked, taking a sip.

"What's it to you?" he asked, not even looking at her.

"It was only a simple question, Jack," she said.

"How do you know my--?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh, you're Lydia. Sorry, I didn't know who you were at first."

"No harm done," she said. "So back to my original question…"

Jack smirked, "Well, it's not very fun being stuck on a team with your worst enemy."

Lydia remembered how mad Jack had been the night of the '76 Championship game. She knew why. "Not a very big fan of Robbie, eh?"

He just shrugged, downing the contents of the shot glass. "I just want to get him back for that cheap shot in '76. We were in the last period of the game…"

"I know," she said, cutting him off. "I was there." She knew she should leave the subject there, but couldn't help herself. "But then again, once the game was over, you and your boys didn't have to clear the bench and start a brawl on the ice."

Jack frowned at her. "You know, I wasn't the only one out there fighting, so why are you singling me out?" he asked, raising his voice.

"I'm not singling you out, I was stating a simple fact," she replied. "And don't yell at me."

"I wasn't yelling, I was--" he started, but was cut off.

"Is there a problem, Lydia?" asked Robbie, coming up behind her, glaring at Jack. He put his arm around her.

"No, Robbie," she said quietly. "There's no problem." Jack just looked from Robbie, to Lydia, and back to Robbie again.

"Unbelievable," he said. He walked past Robbie to the exit, hitting Robbie's shoulder with his shoulder on his way past. Robbie turned to push him right back and start a fight, but Lydia grabbed his arm.

"Robbie, don't," she said.

"But," he started.

"I don't care," she said. She looked around. Both tables had been watching the scene. "Great," she sighed. "This was not the way I wanted to start things off."

"I know," said Robbie. "Let's go back to the table."

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit," she said.

"Lydia," said Robbie. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked.

Robbie leaned on the bar. "Maybe because I know you better than anyone in this room, and I know when something's wrong."

Lydia chuckled softly at what he said, and then grew serious. "Robbie, do you realize the circle we have here? You're my boyfriend. You are also enemies with Jack O'Callahan, who is good friends with Mike Eruzione. Mike Eruzione was my best friend back in Winthrop, and on top of that, I have just now put my self in a bad spot with Jack. It all pretty much slashes any chance I have of becoming friends with Rizzo again, don't you think?"

Robbie looked past her. "Well, here's your chance to find out."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Robbie nodded his head in the direction behind Lydia. Lydia turned around and saw Rizzo standing a few feet away, looking as if he wanted to talk.

"I'll see you later," Robbie whispered in her ear, giving her hand a squeeze. He walked back to the table.


	6. Rizzo

"Hey Rizzo," Lydia said, a little uncomfortably.

"Hey Lydia," said Rizzo, walking the rest of the way up to her. "How are you?"

Lydia shrugged. "Been better, but no complaints," she said. Rizzo nodded. "Yourself?"

"I'm really good, considering that I made the first cut of the team," he said, smiling. Lydia smiled. He then turned serious. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere and get caught up, you know, since I haven't really seen you in awhile…"

"Sure," said Lydia, nodding. "Where did you plan on going?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just didn't really want to stay here."

"I know where we can go," she said. "Come on." They walked out of the bar together and walked to a small diner across the street. They sat down at a booth. Once they were settled, Lydia looked at him. "So...what to say, huh?"

"No kidding," he said.

"So, after we left…" she started. "What did my dad do?"

"He was a wreck," he said. "I guess he really regretted what he did, because he would come over a lot and talk to my dad. He tried so hard to get in contact with you."

"I never got anything from him. No letter, no birthday card, no Christmas card…nothing."

"You also never got my letters."

Lydia bit her lip. "But I don't think my mom would steal my letters…"

"You sure?" he asked. "She was pretty upset when she found out about your dad." Lydia sighed and put her head in her hands.

"She wanted me to go to University of Minnesota, so she took my letters to make me think you had forgotten about me, so I would stay…" Lydia realized. She sighed. "I hate saying this, but…I can't be completely mad at her for doing that. I mean, look where it got me…"

Rizzo nodded. "Yeah, but if you had come back, who knows where you would be now?"

"But I like where I am. I mean, I have a great job, for now at least, I have Robbie...I mean…I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else."

Rizzo smiled softly. He was glad she was happy where she was. "So," he shrugged, "what was senior year like?"

"It was fun," she said. "That's where I met Buzz Schneider. He's on the team."

"Did you get a prom date?" Rizzo asked, smiling a little. Lydia smiled.

"_What are you talking about? No one will ask me to prom," said Lydia._

"_I'll take you to prom," said Rizzo, smiling. "Just make sure you don't get a date between now and next year, and I'll give you the best prom night ever."_

"_It's a deal." Lydia laughed._

"Yeah," she said. "I went with Buzz."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Rizzo asked apprehensively.

Lydia paused. "No…no," she said, shaking her head. _But on that night, one wouldn't have known the difference_, Lydia thought to herself. She began thinking about that night, while drawing little circles on the table with tip of her finger.

_Lydia woke up the morning after Prom in a bed and room she knew wasn't hers. She rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. She finally recognized it as Buzz's bedroom. But...wait. What was she doing here? And why was her dress on the floor next to the bed? Suddenly, the events of previous night came back into her memory. _

"_Oy vey…" she said to herself, rubbing her face. Lydia turned so she was lying on her back. She looked over and saw Buzz sleeping peacefully next to her. She recalled the events of the dance. Her and Buzz had been friends for quite some time now. Lydia knew Buzz wanted to ask her out, but he never did. It wasn't that Lydia would have said no, because if he had asked her out, she wouldn't have. Some of the kids had snuck in alcohol, and as people became more laid back, things got a little intense. Buzz, who hadn't drunk too much, had asked if she wanted to leave early. She agreed, and they had driven back to Buzz's house because his parents were out of town for the weekend. Lydia had always thought Buzz attractive, but that night she couldn't keep her hands off him. She remembered walking up to Buzz's room; she remembered kissing Buzz, and Buzz kissing back, then completely surrendering to Buzz in every way. She sighed and shook him._

"_Buzz…Buzz, wake up!" she said._

"_Huh? What?" he said drowsily, opening his eyes. "Lydia, what are doing…?" Then the events of the previous night came back to him. "Oh."_

_Lydia stayed silent. What do you say to someone after that? "Buzz, what happened last night?" she asked. "I mean, why did we…"_

"_I don't know," he replied honestly. "I guess we were both a little affected by Prom. I mean, the dancing, the alcohol, the natural high of Prom…"_

"_I'm going to be in so much trouble," she said, sighing. "My mom's going to kill me when I get home. She told me to be home by two."_

"_I'm sorry," he said._

"_Why do you feel sorry? We both did it." Buzz just shrugged. Lydia looked at the ceiling for a bit, then back at Buzz. "You do regret it?"_

_Buzz shook his head. "Do you?"_

_Lydia shook her head. "I suppose I would rather have done it for the first time with you, than with a boyfriend who might have dumped me afterwards and I would have regretted it…as odd as that sounds."_

"_Nah, I understand," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and laid back in bed, reflecting on all that had happened._

"Lydia?" said Rizzo, snapping Lydia back from her memory. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she replied.

Rizzo nodded, knowing something was on her mind. "So, what has happened since you left?" he asked, not really knowing another way to rephrase the question.

"Well, Mom got remarried," she replied.

"Really? When?"

"A few years ago," she said. "Can't blame her though. He's really nice."

"That's good," he said, nodding. "Your dad got remarried…about six months after you guys left."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Shows how much he wanted us back. How is she?"

Rizzo shrugged. "She's okay. They moved to New York awhile ago." Lydia nodded. "When did you and Mac get together?" he asked.

"Just this past year," she replied. "We met the first year, and…I don't know. I guess I never really gave him a second thought until recently." She chuckled. "Did you ever get a girlfriend?"

Rizzo shook his head. "Lydia, you know girls have never been interested in me. They never will be," he replied.

"Well," she said, hitting the table with her hand. "We will have to change that when we get to Minnesota."

Rizzo laughed. "Whatever you say," he replied. "So, what else has changed?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really see change as it comes," she replied, than a thought came into her head. "Did you ever get a prom date?"

Rizzo shook his head. "I didn't go."

"What?" Lydia said. "You didn't go!" She sighed, feeling guilty that he missed out. "Rizzo…I'm sorry…"

"Don't feel bad," he said. "It really wasn't that big of a deal. It saved me money." He chuckled at his last statement. Lydia chuckled. That was characteristic of Rizzo: he was always looking at the bright side of things. Lydia and Rizzo talked for another hour, before they realized the time. Lydia looked at her watch.

"We should probably get back," she said. "Robbie will be wondering where I am."

Rizzo nodded. They both tossed some money out to pay for the few cups of coffee they had, and walked out. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk," Lydia said.

Rizzo nodded. "Yeah, me too." They walked back to the bar and, before entering, Lydia turned to Rizzo.

"Thank you," she said, simply. She hugged him.

Rizzo smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you," he replied. They released and walked back into the bar to rejoin their friends.


	7. Confrontation and Confessions

That week, the team flew back to Minnesota to get ready for practices. Herb arranged for the team to live in campus residence at the University of Minnesota. Lydia stayed in her apartment. The day after they got back, Lydia drove to her mother's house. She drove into the driveway and paused before she turned off the car and got out. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Her step dad opened the door.

"Hi Lydia," he said smiling.

"Hey John," she said. "Is mom here?"

"Sure, come on in," he said. He opened the door wider so she could enter. "Hannah!" he called down the hall. "Lydia's here!"

Hannah came down the hall. "Lydia! It's so good to see you!" she said, hugging her daughter. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"We have to talk," said Lydia, getting right to business. Her step dad took this as his cue to leave the room.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hannah asked, concerned for her daughter. She led her into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Well, it turns out, Mike Eruzione is on the team," Lydia started. She saw a flicker on her mother's expression. "And _he_ says that he never got any of my letters, even though I sent him one almost three times a month…" Lydia never took her gaze off her mother. "He also said that dad sent me letters as well, but I never got _any_ of those…"

Hannah sighed. She silently got up and went into the back room. She came back with two large shoeboxes, both with rubber bands around them. She set them on the cushion beside Lydia. Lydia looked at her mom before opening the first box. She lifted the lid to reveal dozens upon dozens of letters, all written in the same handwriting, with the same return address: Rizzo's old return address. Lydia slowly covered her mouth with her hands. She was unable to speak.

"I wanted you to forget your life in Winthrop because I know that if you didn't…if I didn't make you believe that the people back there weren't interested in you any more…that you would adapt to and soon love your life in Minnesota," said Hannah. By this time, Lydia was absolutely livid. "The other box has your father's in it. Every birthday, every Christmas he sent a card, and he sent a letter every month for three years." Lydia felt the sting of hot tears in her eyes. She looked at her mother.

"How could you have done this?" she asked quietly.

"I thought I was doing the right thing at the time," said Hannah. "I know I shouldn't have, but I did."

Lydia sighed. She was still mad at her mother for stealing her letters, but she couldn't be completely mad at her, could she? Lydia's life wasn't something she was complaining about, after all. Lydia didn't say anything to her mother after that. She simply took the boxes, walked out of the house, got in her car and drove. Before heading home, she decided to swing by the university's campus and tell Rizzo.

She drove there and grabbed the box with his letters before walking to his dorm. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" said Rizzo from inside. Lydia opened the door. Rizzo looked up from his bed. "Hi Lydia," he smiled.

"Hey Rizzo," she said.

"What brings you around?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I talked to my mom." She held up the shoebox with his letters. "She stole them." Rizzo got up off the bed and opened the box. Sure enough, there were most of his letters. "I just thought I'd let you know, I got your letters…finally." She smiled.

The first day of practice, Lydia was sitting behind the bench, watching practice. She had to admit, although Herb didn't pick the best players from the tryouts, he did pick some pretty good ones. Every once in awhile she would write a note down on the pad of paper in front of her. At some point during the practice, she noticed a change in the line up. Instead of Ken Morrow, Jack O'Callahan was on the ice. She saw Robbie near him. "Great," she muttered to herself.

"This is a break out play, gentlemen, so please, let's get rid of the puck early. All right, let's go," he said, shooting the puck into the middle of the ice. Someone picked it up, and Robbie called for it. However, before he got the puck, Jack slammed into him, pushing Robbie over onto the ice.

"What the hell you hittin' like that for man?" said Buzz.

"That's Bush's league OC," said Bah.

"Nice hit, OC," called Silk.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it," smirked Jack. Lydia rolled her eyes at Jack's comment.

For a moment, it looked like Robbie was actually hurt. That didn't last too long. "Let's go!" Robbie yelled, getting up and going for Jack. Lydia sighed. Craig went to stop the fight, but Herb prevented him. Lydia, as well as all the other boys did nothing but watch the fight. The boys kept throwing punches and knocks upside the helmet until they both hit the ice and were pulled apart by Rizzo and Bah.

Herb gave a speech on forgetting old rivalries and how they were a team, and need to get over it. After practice, Lydia was waiting in the parking lot for Robbie. She watched the players sporadically walk out, some in groups, other alone. She saw Robbie walk out. He spotted her and headed for her.

"Hey," he smiled, making a move to kiss her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked, pulling away.

"That display on the ice with O'Callahan."

"He started it."

"I don't care who started it," she said. "You wanna get yourself thrown off the team?"

Robbie sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Realizing there was no point in fighting about it, Lydia said, "Forget it. Let's go." Robbie put his arm around her as they headed off to meet the guys at the bar.

As the weeks progressed and Herb became harder on the boys both mentally and physically, the team soon forgot their old rivalries and became friends. Lydia spent some time with Rizzo, and they eventually got caught up, and became best friends once more. One Sunday in August, Bah, Pav, Buzz, Rizzo, Jack, Mark, Robbie and Lydia were all sitting around a half empty bar, drinking and telling stories.

"…so Buzz walks into the ice rink in full gear, completely oblivious to the fact that he just completely missed practice," said Lydia, finishing a story. By this time she was laughing so hard she could hardly finish the story. "And I just said, 'Buzz, is this going to be just like senior year?'" Everyone laughed at the story. Bah, Pav, Buzz, Rizzo, Jack, Mark, Robbie and Lydia were relaxing at a half-empty bar one day after practice.

"So, you two went to high school together?" asked Pav.

"Only senior year," replied Lydia.

"Buzz, you had a whole year with Lydia before Mac came along, and you didn't take her for yourself?" Bah joked. Buzz just shrugged, smiling. Robbie grinned and put an arm around Lydia.

"She's all mine now," he said.

"I just love the respect you show when talking about me," commented Lydia, smiling.

"So absolutely _nothing_ went on between you two that year?" Jack joked.

"No," said Buzz, too quickly, glancing at Lydia and Robbie. That drew some suspicious looks from around the table, but everyone brushed it off, except for Robbie. Lydia kicked Buzz under the table.

"Well, it's been a thin slice of heaven, but I must be saying good-night," said Lydia getting up. "I'll see you boys bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'll walk you out," said Robbie, standing up.

"Okay," said Lydia, smiling. She threw a glance at Buzz before she and Robbie left. She and Robbie walked out.

When they reached the outside, Robbie said, "Buzz seemed a little jumpy tonight; _did_ anything go on in high school?" Lydia bit her lip and swallowed.

"Well," she started, but didn't know how to continue. She sighed, knowing Robbie had the right to know. "I met him on the first day of school, and he'd been a great friend the whole year. About half way through the year, I knew full well he wanted to ask me out, but for dsome reason, never did. Well, by the end of the year, I still didn't know a lot of people, so we went to Prom together. Everything started out great, but as the dance progressed, some kids snuck in alcohol, and things were getting a little out of hand." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase the next part of the story. "Buzz asked if I wanted to go early, because things were getting a little out of control. We went back to his place, because his parents were out of town, and…" she bit her lip. Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We…were irresponsible…we didn't really think much that night…we pretty much…just…" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know. We were both pretty confused the following morning."

"I guess things would change between you two…"

"Well, we knew we shouldn't have. But, to be honest, I don't completely regret it. Yeah, it was irresponsible, but…" she didn't want to say that she had enjoyed being with Buzz in front of Robbie.

Robbie sighed. "So, what happened between you two after that?"

Lydia looked up at him. "Buzz wanted to start a relationship, but I didn't want to base a relationship like that on one night," she replied. "But we couldn't go back to the way things had been, because that night changed everything. I just eventually accepted it as something two high school students did on Prom night. I don't know about him, though. We haven't talked about it since." Robbie nodded.

"That explains a lot…" he replied.

"Like what?" Lydia asked.

Robbie looked at her. "All through college Buzz was absolutely smitten with you. When I first got to know him, I saw it, and I told him to just ask you out. He said he couldn't, but wouldn't say why. Now I know."

Lydia nodded, thinking about that. By that time they were at her car. She turned around and looked up at him. "Love you," she said, smiling.

Robbie smiled. "Love you too." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lydia nodded. "Yep," she replied. She gave him one last kiss before getting into her car and driving away.


	8. Norway and Sickness

As with all good things, time passes too quickly, and soon the team started their pre-Olympic tour in early September. They were in Norway, playing to Norwegian national team and the score was tied 3-3 in the 3rd period. Lydia could tell the boys were obviously not focused on the game. She sat on the partition next to Steve Janaszak, listening to the boys on the bench talk.

"What row?" asked Buzz.

"Twins, 'bout seventh row up?" said Verchota

"Seventh row up…"

"Lovely blonde girls," said Bah.

"Maybe we can take a few home with us."

"Must be something in the water." Lydia frowned. She was mad because they weren't focused on the game, but something else tugged at the bottom of her gut. She didn't know why she was feeling jealous because Buzz was looking at other girls. Ever since Robbie had told her that Buzz had feelings for her in college, she felt almost slight jealousy when another girl was brought into the conversation with him. But why? She had Robbie. She had no reason to worry about it. When the game ended, Lydia felt no remorse when Herb called all the boys out to the ice to do Herbies. She knew the boys could have done better. Besides, the three that had been in front of her, talking about the girls, needed a lesson.

Why was she getting so worked up about this? Robbie had been focused on the game. Why was she so concerned with what Buzz thought? The first set of Herbies went by: no remorse. The second went by: no remorse. The third and fourth went by: no remorse. Come the fifth, sixth and seventh, and some of the boys were panting, and actually in pain, and Lydia felt badly.

"Okay, Herb. This is enough," she muttered to herself. But no. Herb kept skating them. And skating them. And skating them. By this time, Lydia felt horrible for not feeling remorse in the beginning. Doc walked out onto the ice and said something to Herb, but it apparently didn't affect Herb's goal to skate the boys to death. All of a sudden, the lights went off, but Herb kept skating the boys.

"Herb! What are you trying to do? Whatever your point is, it's been proven!" Lydia yelled across the rink.

"Again," said Herb, ignoring Lyida.

Lydia looked at Craig. "Don't you dare blow that whistle, Craig," she said. Craig hesitated, but blew the whistle anyway. He gave Lydia an apologetic look. Lydia sighed as she watched the boys skate their way through more painful sets.

"Herb! This has gone on long enough! Somebody's going to get hurt!" called Doc.

"Come on, Craig. Blow the whistle. Again," said Herb. Lydia watched the stare down between the two coaches, then,

"Mike Eruizone!" all eyes turned toward Rizzo. "Winthrop, Massachussetts."

"Who do you play for?" asked Herb.

"I play for…the United States of America!" said Rizzo, panting.

_So that's what he's been trying to get at,_ thought Lydia.

"That's all gentlemen," said Herb, and then walked off the ice. Lydia watched him walk off the ice, with her mouth hanging open.

Only about half the players could actually skate off the ice by themselves. Doc, Craig and Lydia went to help the other half. Doc went for Jimmy, who, under all his goalie gear, looked as if he were about to collapse and Craig went to help Janaszak. Lydia, after watching Robbie and Rizzo skate off the ice, went to help Buzz, who was doubled over, wheezing. She walked over and knelt down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Hey buddy," she said. "You need Doc?" Buzz just shook his head. "Okay." After he caught his breath, she said, "Let's get you to the locker room. Come on." She took his gloves, stick and helmet in one arm, and supported him with the other. She led him as far as the locker room and handed him his gear. "You're on your own, now."

Buzz smiled weakly. "Thanks Lydia." Lydia smiled and nodded. She walked back to where Craig and Doc were near the bus. Soon, the boys began to come out of the rink. She estimated a rough number, and guessed that most of them were out. She walked back into the building and down the hall.

"Are they all decent?" she asked Bah as he walked out.

He nodded. "There are only a few in there." Lydia walked past him and into the locker room. Bah had been right. Only Robbie, Jimmy, Cox and Suter were in there. She walked over and sat next to Robbie.

"Hey," said Robbie tiredly.

"Hey," she replied. "How you doing?"

"Herb's insane, you know that?"

"All too well."

"Please tell me we have a late flight tomorrow," said Robbie.

Lydia winced. When she had booked the flight, she had no idea Herb was going to skate the team for an hour after the game. "We have to be at the airport at 7 AM," she told him, regretfully.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Suter, overhearing their conversation.

"I'm sorry," said Lydia.

"Don't worry about it," said Cox with a small smile. "We can sleep on the airplane, right?" Lydia smiled at his optimism.

The five of them soon left the building and boarded the bus. Once back at the hotel, the team settled in to get what sleep they could before having to get up early.

After Norway, the boys began to play more games, and became more focused on hockey. Herb began to work the boys harder than ever, and that became evident very late one night, when Lydia was woken from a very peaceful sleep. The phone rang loudly, and Lydia startled. She grabbed for the phone by her bed.

"Hello?" she asked, groggily.

"Lydia. It's Rizzo," said a shaky voice on the other line.

"Rizzo?" Lydia looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mac. I think he's sick."

At those words Lydia woke right up. "What? Sick? Have you called Doc?"

"No," said Rizzo. "I don't know if it's bad enough to call Doc."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Lydia hung up the phone, changed from her pajamas into regular clothes, ran a brush through her hair and stuck a piece of gum in her mouth. She grabbed her keys and purse and drove to the university's campus building. She pulled into the parking lot and saw Rizzo out front waiting for her. She got out. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"We don't know. We were all down in the lobby hanging out, and I went up to his dorm to ask if he wanted to hang out with us, and I found him with throwing up," said Rizzo, as they walked to Robbie's dorm.

"Oh no," said Lydia. She walked into Robbie's dorm, as the door was open. Buzz was in there, keeping an eye on Robbie during Rizzo's brief absence. Robbie was sitting on the floor next to the trashcan, his head resting against the wall. Lydia went over and squatted down to his level. She ran her fingers through his hair that was damp with sweat. "Hey hon," she said quietly.

He looked at her tiredly. "Hey," he whispered.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," she said, helping him up and leading him over to his bed. She pulled down the sheets and he got in. She pulled up a chair by his bed. She walked over to Buzz and Rizzo, who were standing side by side near the door. "You boys can go on and do whatever you were going to do. I'll stay with him."

"Okay," said Rizzo. "Is there anything we can get you before we leave?"

"Yeah, can you get me a cold, wet washcloth, and a couple bottles of water?" she asked.

"Sure," said Rizzo, and the two of the boys left.

Lydia walked over to Robbie and sat down in the chair. He looked at her. "So when'd you start feeling like this?" Lydia asked, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"This morning, but it wasn't this bad," he said. "Then after practice, I just came back here and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours ago, feeling really sick. Then I _got_ sick, and a few minutes later, Rizzo came up to see if I wanted to hang out with them." Lydia put her hand on his forehead.

"Well, you definitely have a fever," she said. Rizzo entered and gave Lydia what she had asked for. "Thanks Rizzo." On his way out, Rizzo closed the door. "Well, we'll see what the morning brings, and I'll have Doc come up here and check you out. If need be, I'll talk to Herb and tell him you won't be at practices for a while."

"No," said Robbie, sitting up slightly, supporting himself with his elbows. "I have to be at practice."

"Robbie, if you go to practice like this, you'll just make it worse."

"I have to be at practice."

"Robbie, this is how you got sick in the first place. You're exhausted. You're going to work yourself to death. I want you to rest the next few days, okay?"

Robbie sighed. "But…what if I get cut?" he asked.

Lydia sighed. "Robbie. I promise you, I will make sure you don't get cut because of this."

Robbie smiled at her. "Okay," he replied.

She smiled. "Good." She folded the washcloth and put his on his forehead to try and break his fever. "Now get some sleep."

"What about you?" asked Robbie.

"What about me?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Lydia smiled. "I'll be fine. Go to sleep." Robbie smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off the sleep. Lydia smiled and made herself as comfortable as could be in the chair and dozed off.


	9. Old Feelings Resurface

As it were, Robbie was sick for a good week or so. For the first two days, Lydia stayed with him almost 24 hours a day. On the third day, after practice, Rizzo came into Robbie's dorm, while Lydia was reading and Robbie was napping. Lydia looked up from her book. "Hey Rizzo," she smiled.

"Hey, Lydia," said Rizzo. "Listen, you really should get out of here. You've been in here almost two whole days. You need a break."

"I'm fine, Rizzo."

"I know, but you still should get out. Robbie will be fine."

"But…" Lydia started, but Rizzo cut her off.

"He'll be fine. We'll leave him a note. Come out with the boys and me."

Lydia looked at him, and then looked at Robbie. "Okay," she said. She quickly wrote Robbie a note, and left. She drove to her apartment, took a nice hot shower, and changed her clothes. While she was drying her hair, she heard her doorbell ring. She opened it and found Buzz standing there.

"Hey Buzz," she said, a little surprised.

"Hey," he said. "I figured you probably wouldn't feel like driving, so I thought I'd come by and pick you up."

"Oh, thanks," she said. "I'll be ready in a minute." She finished drying her hair and put in her earrings.

"So, how's Robbie doing?" Buzz asked.

"He's okay. He's not worse, but he hasn't gotten better yet." Buzz nodded. "Okay. Let's go." Lydia and Buzz walked out of the apartment and got in Buzz's car. They drove to the bar. When they walked in most of the team had already set up at a table.

"Hey Lydia!" greeted Rizzo, followed by various greeting from the boys. Lydia smiled.

The boys asked about Robbie, of course, but then the conversation turned elsewhere, as some of the boys began to wander off to ask girls in the bar to dance. As the song changed to a slow one Buzz turned to Lydia. "You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure," said Lydia, getting up. They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance slowly. After a few moments Buzz spoke up.

"Does this song sound familiar?" asked Buzz.

Lydia listened to it for a few seconds. "It sounds familiar…why?"

"It's the first song we danced to at Prom."

Lydia looked at him. She saw a small glimmer of hope written on his face. "Buzzy…" she started.

"Wait, can I just explain?" he asked.

"Explain what? Robbie already told me that you had feelings for me all the way through college."

"Will you just give me a chance?" Buzz pleaded.

"A chance? You had four years worth of chances before Robbie and I got together, but you passed them up."

"I know I did." He sighed. "I thought that if I had ever asked you out, you would refer back to Prom and say no, because you said no the morning after."

"Is that what you think I think of when I think of you?"

Buzz shrugged. "Yeah."

Lydia sighed. "Buzz, that's in the past. If you had asked me out sometime in college before Robbie did…I would have gone out with you."

Buzz stopped. "You would have?"

"Yeah," replied Lydia. "If you had asked me."

"Come with me," said Buzz, taking her hand and leading her outside.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lydia asked, confused.

Once they were outside, Buzz looked around to make sure none of the team members were around. He looked at Lydia. "You would have gone out with me if I had asked you?"

Lydia sighed. "Yeah, I would have."

"Would you now?"

"What?"

"Would you go out with me now, if I asked you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Why not! Buzz, where have you been the past ten months? I'm with Robbie, and it's too late for you. You had your chance."

"Lydia," said Buzz. He sighed. "I've loved you since the night of the Homecoming dance in high school."

"Homecoming?" asked Lydia. Buzz nodded.

Lydia hadn't gone to the Homecoming dance. She had already promised she would baby-sit for Herb and Patti. Buzz wouldn't go without Lydia, because he wasn't a big fan of dances in the first place. That night, after Lydia returned home from babysitting, Buzz came over. Lydia and Buzz had spent nearly seven hours together. They ate, drank, laughed, and talked about nearly everything under the sun.

"Buzz," said Lydia. She sighed. "Do you think that's going to change anything?"

"Does it?" he asked. Lydia looked at the ground and didn't say anything. "Does it?"

She looked up at him, and before she could say anything, Buzz kissed her. She didn't push him away, and she was almost about to kiss him back when she realized what was happening. She pushed him away. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Buzz?" she asked in a loud, mad whisper.

Buzz looked at her. "You didn't pull away right away," he said.

"What?" asked Lydia.

"You didn't pull away right away. That means you felt something."

"No, it doesn't." She sighed. "Buzz, we can't do this. I'm going home." She began to walk away.

"Want me to drive you?" asked Buzz.

Lydia turned around. "I'll get a ride from someone else."

Buzz sighed. "I'll take you home."

"No. I'm mad at you right now."

"Lydia, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. And if you're going to apologize, apologize to Robbie." Lydia looked at him. She sighed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to get a ride from Buzz. "Alright, let me get my purse. I'll be back." Lydia walked back inside the bar and grabbed her purse.

"Where you going?" Rizzo asked when he saw her grab her purse and start to leave.

"Home," said Lydia.

"But you just got here…"

Lydia didn't reply she just walked out of the bar. Rizzo knew something wasn't right. He followed her out. Lydia walked over to Buzz's car. Buzz was standing near it.

"Lydia," said Rizzo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Rizzo!" said Lydia. Rizzo was taken aback. He looked from Lydia to Buzz. Buzz didn't say anything; he just got in the car. "I'll see you later, Rizzo." Lydia got in the car and sighed. Buzz started the car and drove away. They rode in silence for the first few minutes.

"Lydia," said Buzz softly. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't worry about it, Buzz," said Lydia, cutting him off.

After a pause, Buzz asked, "Can I ask you something, though?" Lydia nodded and looked at him. "Did you feel something when I kissed you?"

Lydia sighed. She couldn't deny it. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Buzz was quiet for a moment. He pulled into the apartment complex Lydia lived in and turned off the car. Before Lydia had a chance to get out, he said, "Will you please at least give me one more chance?"

"Buzz, I'm not going to have sex with you again," she said plainly.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what _do_ you mean?" Buzz leaned over in the car and kissed her once more. This time, Lydia hesitated, but then kissed back, and put her hand on his cheek. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Buzz pulled away. Lydia looked at him softly and opened her car door and smiled slightly. "Come on."

They walked up to her apartment and walked in. Lydia put her keys and purse on the counter. "You want anything to drink?" she asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm okay," Buzz replied, sitting down on the couch. He looked around. This was the same apartment Lydia had moved into when she first moved to Minneapolis.

Lydia walked in and sat down on the same couch, opposite him. "How come you never told me?" she asked.

Buzz shrugged. "I figured you'd start avoiding me, and you would want to hang out anymore. I didn't want that."

Lydia looked at him. "Listen Buzz. I'm always going to be your friend, okay? There's nothing that's going make me stop being your friend."

"What about more than a friend?" Buzz asked.

"Are you purposely trying to get me to cheat on Robbie?" she asked bluntly.

"No…" he sighed, "Robbie's my friend, and I don't want to see him hurt, but then there's you, and I…I can't help but be in love with you…"

Lydia looked at him. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

He, for the third time that night, leaned over and kissed her. In the seconds preceding the kiss, Lydia couldn't get her mind off Robbie, but as soon as Buzz kissed her, somehow every thought of Robbie was pushed out of her mind. She kissed him back, and at the sign of her welcome, Buzz scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while before Buzz began to gently push her down onto the couch. Lydia realized what was happening and broke the kiss.

"Buzz!" she exclaimed. "We can't do this!" Buzz sighed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Realizing how he must have felt, she rested the side of her head against his.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," said Lydia. "We're both doing it."

Buzz lifted his head and looked at her. "That's exactly what you said the morning after Prom…"

As Lydia looked into his eyes, she could almost see the years of suppressed, unexpressed love he felt for her. There was a part inside of her that yearned to reciprocate that love, but she knew she couldn't.

"I should go," said Buzz, moving to get up.

"No," said Lydia, without thinking. Buzz looked at her. "Stay for a while longer."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Lydia nodded. Buzz stayed where he was, and the two of them just stayed there, looking into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Lydia thought about their senior year and college. She realized Buzz had never had a girlfriend as long as she'd known him.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before you met me?" she asked.

Buzz nodded. "One," he replied. "Her name was Shirley McDowell." Lydia's silence encouraged him to go on. "We met the winter of our sophomore year. We lasted through the school year and over the summer."

"What happened?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Things just didn't work out."

"Oh." Lydia nodded, understanding what he meant. "I'm sorry." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay," he replied. He glanced at the clock. It was 9:45. "I should go." Lydia looked at the clock and nodded. They both got up off the couch and walked to the door. Lydia opened it and Buzz walked out. Before going to his car, he turned around. "So, what now?"

Lydia sighed, running her hands over her face. "Honestly, I don't know. We shouldn't have done anything in the first place," she paused "but we did…"

Buzz nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lydia nodded. "Goodnight." Buzz turned and walked back to his car and drove away. Lydia shut the door and leaned against it as it closed, sliding to the floor. "What am I gonna do?" she asked out loud, resting her head back against the door. She knew the three of them, Robbie, Buzz and herself, would not escape from this unscathed. Someone was going to get hurt.


	10. Inner Turmoil

The next morning, before going to practice, Lydia stopped by to see Robbie. She knew it was going to be a tough visit, as the previous night lay heavy on her mind. She quietly knocked on his dorm door and slowly opened it. Robbie was lying in bed, still looking pale and sick, but when he saw Lydia at the door, his face broke into a smile. "Hey you," he said.

"Hey," she smiled, walking over and sitting next to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"A little better. Not much, though." Lydia nodded, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You don't feel as warm," she said. "But you should still rest today." Robbie nodded.

"Rizzo came by last night after he got back from the bar," he commented. Lydia felt her blood stop in her veins. What had Rizzo said to Robbie? Did he mention anything about Buzz?

"Oh yeah?" asked Lydia, leaning onto the bed a bit.

"Yeah. He said you left the bar early." Lydia felt her stomach do a flip-flop.

"Oh…I was tired, and pretty much wanted to get some rest, you know…after being here for so long." It was the first time she'd ever lied to Robbie. Ever. And it felt horrible.

Robbie nodded. "It was nice of Buzz to take you home"

Lydia felt her throat tighten. "He picked me up too…from my apartment. He said he figured I wouldn't be in the mood to drive, so he offered to drive me to the bar."

"That was nice," said Robbie. Lydia nodded. "So did you have fun at least during the time you spent at the bar?"

Lydia nodded again, with much difficulty. With last night on her mind, and Robbie right in front of her, it was too much for her. "Well, I really should go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright," said Robbie. "I'll see you later." Lydia smiled, got up, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay," she said, and began to walk out of the room.

"Love you," called Robbie.

Lydia turned around and looked at him. After only a few seconds pause, she smiled and replied, "Love you." She turned and walked out of the room. She closed the door and walked the few feet across the hall and put her head against the wall. She did love Robbie. _If you love him, then what was last night about?_ she asked herself. She felt the stinging heat of tears in her eyes. She sighed and turned around. After a few seconds of reflection, she walked out to her car and got in, resting her head on the steering wheel, trying to clear her head.

"Okay," she said to her self, wiping away the tears that had fallen, "you need to get your act together. You love Robbie, but you can't stay away from Buzz. Why can't you stay away from Buzz? You stayed away from him for five years. Why start now? Well, maybe because you just discovered that he's loved you for five years…so, what are you doing to do about it?" Lydia sighed, trying to figure out what she would do…could do…_should_ do. "Well, I _should_ go back to Robbie, tell him everything and beg his forgiveness, but then again, I _could_ just not say anything and let things with Buzz take their course." Lydia thought for a moment. "Oh no…I'm turning into my father." She hated herself for that one fact. She was doing nearly the exact same thing to Robbie as her father had done to her mother. "Okay. After practice today, I'm going to talk to Buzz. Tell him we can't have a repeat of last night and tell him it's all over. It never even started." She nodded to herself, a little calmer, and drove to the ice rink.

Once she got there, the boys had already started practice. Instead of going to the rink and watching them play for a while, she went straight into her office and started working. Her whole mind wasn't on her work, though. She was rehearsing in her head, what she would say to Buzz, how he might react, and what she would say to his possible reactions. Needless to say, not much work actually got done.

All too soon, practice was over, and Lydia heard the boys in the hallway, tromping towards the locker room. She soon heard the sound of hockey sticks hitting her door. Lydia smiled. It had been a ritual that developed over the course of the months. Since Lydia was never on the ice with the boys during the last part of practice, at the end of practice, the boys all hit the bottom of her door with their stick as they passed it on their way to the locker room. Lydia put down her pencil as she counted the hits, and then got back to work.

About a half hour later, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. She looked up to find Buzz. "Hi." She swallowed, hoping it would be a quick and simple conversation. Then again, those types of things were never simple. Or quick.

"Hi," he replied.

"Listen," they both said at the same time.

"Oh, go ahead," said Buzz.

"No…go," said Lydia.

"Okay. Well, some of the guys are going to the movies tonight, and they were wondering if you wanted to go."

"Are you going?"

Buzz shook his head. "Probably not…"

"Why not?" she asked.

Buzz shrugged. "I was honestly hoping you wouldn't want to go and we could…I don't know, get something to eat or something."

"Okay," said Lydia.

"Okay what?"

"Tell them I want to stay home tonight. You and I will get something to eat."

Buzz smiled and nodded. "Okay. Want me to pick you up?"

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Buzz replied. They decided upon a place and time and they parted ways.

After Buzz left the room, Lydia hit her forehead with her hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said to herself. "Why did you just to that?" Lydia sighed, hating herself once more, and then left.

That night, while some of the team was at the movies, Robbie was in bed, still sick, and who ever was not at the movies was doing something else, Buzz and Lydia met at a small diner, away from the university, so as to be sure as to not get caught. They were there for a good three hours talking before they left. During the whole time they were talking, it never occurred to Lydia to even try and bring up the subject of trying to break it off.

That's the funny thing about the human mind: selective memory.


	11. Rizzo Knows

Buzz and Lydia continued to see each other in private for the remainder of the week, and into the following week. Visiting Robbie got harder and harder for Lydia, especially as his health began to restore. Even though she and Buzz never did anything except kiss, no matter the intensity of the kiss, she still felt a horrible guilt in her gut. It should be said that _because_ Lydia and Buzz kissed when they were together, was the reason she felt the guilt. She had taken advantage of Robbie's ill health, and had abused his trust. Lydia knew she had to break it off with Buzz, but she didn't know how to tell him.

Lydia sat at home on her couch on Saturday, debating with herself what to do about the whole situation. She knew she couldn't talk to Buzz about it. Not yet. She knew she couldn't talk to Robbie about it. She needed someone who didn't know about it. Someone who could both comfort and tell her what to do. She needed Rizzo. She got up off the couch and drove to the university. She prayed Rizzo would be alone so she could talk to him in private without raising any suspicion.

She pulled into the parking lot and walked into the campus residence building. She walked to Rizzo's dorm and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She sighed, figuring she'd have to go looking for him. She looked all around the building. _He might be visiting Robbie…_ she thought. She didn't want to go to Robbie's room before talking to Rizzo about it, but it might be the only way to find him. She walked to Robbie's dorm and sure enough the two boys were in there talking.

She stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, smiling. After a few seconds, Robbie noticed her. "Lydia!" he smiled.

Rizzo turned. "Hey Lydia," he said.

"Hey guys," she said. "How you doing, Robbie?"

"A lot better," he said, smiling. "On Monday I'm going to talk to Herb about coming back to practice."

Lydia sat on the bed next to him, smiling. "Great!" _Oh no…_ she thought, _now I _really_ have to do something about Buzz._

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," said Rizzo standing up and moving to leave.

"Okay," said Lydia. She turned back to Robbie. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too," he replied. "I've missed going out on Thursday nights." Ever since they started dating, they always went out of Thursday night, because Thursdays always seemed to be free. Of course, Lydia still visited him on Thursday nights, but it wasn't the same. "But this Thursday it'll be you and me," said Robbie.

Lydia smiled. "Sounds good," she said. After a pause, she said, "well, I'm going to go talk to Rizzo, but I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay," said Robbie. He leaned up and kissed her, and she kissed him back. When she did, she knew for a fact, this was where she was supposed to be. There was no doubt in her mind. But if that was where she knew she wanted to be, why did she go off with Buzz? Lydia knew if Robbie found out…once he found out, things wouldn't be the same between them. He pulled away after a bit.

"I'll see you later."

Robbie smiled. "Okay. I love you."

At those words, Lydia felt herself start to choke up. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time she heard those words from him. She swallowed. "I love you too." She got up and slowly left the room and closed the door once she was out. She leaned against the wall next to the door and the tears began to flow freely. She immediately regretted doing anything with Buzz in the first place. She slowly walked to Rizzo's room, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She softly knocked on the door. Rizzo answered the door.

"Lydia…what's wrong?" he asked, when he saw that she had been crying.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"'course. Come in," he said, opening the door wider, letting her walk in. She walked in and Rizzo closed the door. "Sit down," he offered her a chair, as he sat on the bed, facing her.

Lydia put her face in her hands, trying to calm down. She looked up at Rizzo, who was waiting patiently for her to talk. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say, so she just put it bluntly. "I cheated on Robbie," she said, breaking into sobs.

Rizzo was floored. She cheated on Robbie? Why? For how long? He didn't understand why she would. She and Robbie were so perfect for each other. "With whom?" he asked, having a slight suspicion of who it might be.

"Buzz…" she answered.

Rizzo nodded. _So that explains it all,_ he thought. _The leaving the bar early, she never going out with us, Buzz never going out with us…it all makes sense._ Rizzo put his arms around her. He knew at that moment she needed comfort before advice. She felt bad for doing what she did and didn't need any reproof. He stayed with her for a few minutes before she calmed down. She pulled away.

"What do I do?" she asked, desperately.

Rizzo thought the answer should have been obvious. "Well, first you need to break it off with Buzz," he answered. Lydia sighed. "Then you need to tell Robbie." She looked up at him.

"I can't," she said.

"You have to," said Rizzo.

"How am I going to tell him I cheated on him without losing him?" she question, more of herself than Rizzo.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." This caused a wave of fresh tears for Lydia. "Lydia, I don't want to bring up a sore subject, but…"

"I know. This is exactly what my dad did to my mom."

Rizzo nodded. "And the chief difference between you and your father could be that you tell Robbie before he finds out." Lydia nodded. After a pause, Rizzo asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Rizzo, you know me well enough that you can ask anything."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Anything except that…" Rizzo gave her a look. "I don't know, Rizzo. I guess it started when Robbie told me that Buzz had liked me in college right after I told Robbie about Prom night. Then Robbie got sick, and Buzz started to hang around more…" she sighed, "I guess one thing just led to another…"

"You guys didn't…"

"No," said Lydia, looking at him.

"Good," said Rizzo, glad that they didn't have to deal with that. "How long had this been going on?"

"A little over a week…"

"Oh boy."

"Yeah." After a pause she said, "so at the end of today, Buzz will hate me….Robbie will hate me…eventually locker room talk will start, and the whole team will hate me…"

"Lydia, it's not going to work that way. Buzz will be angry, yeah for obvious reasons. Robbie will be hurt and angry as well. And I should expect that you would know that both of them wouldn't start talking about it. And you know I would never say anything to anyone about it." Lydia nodded, realizing he was right. "Besides, at the end of the day, you'll still have me." He smiled a bit, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Rizzo." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Anytime," he said, returning the embrace. Lydia pulled away and stood up.

"Well, I need to go talk to a couple of people, so I'll see you later," she said, standing up.

"Good luck," said Rizzo.

Lydia nodded and walked towards the door. She opened it, and just before leaving she turned around and said, "Rizzo, after I tell Robbie, will you…keep an eye on him? Since he obviously won't want to see me…I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything…" Rizzo nodded. "Thanks." Lydia left and walked off in search of Buzz.


	12. Truth

Lydia walked to Buzz's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called from inside. Lydia opened the door and found Buzz, Pav and Bah all in the room, talking. "Hey Lydia!" he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Lydia," said Pav.

"Hey," said Bah.

"Hi guys," she replied. "Um, would it be possible if I could talk to Buzz for a minute…alone?"

"Sure," Bah and Pav said, and got up and left. Lydia closed the door.

"They don't know, do they?" she asked. Buzz shook his head. "Good."

"What's up?" he asked.

Lydia sat down and sighed. She was silent for a moment before speaking. "We have to stop this."

Buzz frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't see each other in private like this anymore. We can't see each other period. We have to end this."

Buzz stood up, infuriated. "Just like that, huh? Robbie's not sick anymore, so you're just going to drop me, and act like it never happened? So, what have these past days been to you? Just some entertainment while Robbie was sick?"

Those words pierced Lydia through the heart as if an arrow had shot her. "Buzz, you know that's not true."

"Then why are you ending it like this?"

"Buzzy, Lord knows I love you, but it's not that kind of love. I love Robbie. I love him too much to hurt him more than I have. I could never love you the way I love Robbie." She knew the last statement was a lie, but she couldn't risk anything at the moment.

Buzz felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He sunk down onto the bed, trying to keep his composure. He was both livid and sad. He felt like Lydia had grabbed a hold of his heart and twisted it. He was silent for a long time, each second of his silence, seeming like a millennium to Lydia. He finally spoke. "I guess if Robbie's really the one for you…then I'm not going to stop you," he said quietly, with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice.

Lydia's heart broke to see Buzz like this. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Buzzy," she said.

Buzz shook his head. "Lydia," he said. "Please…this is hard enough to deal with…"

Lydia nodded and stood up to leave. Before she left, she turned and said, "I don't know how things are going to work out, once all the dust settles after I tell Robbie, but once it does, if it's possible, I still want to be your friend." Buzz didn't even look at her. She walked out of the dorm and closed the door. She walked toward the wall opposite the door and rested her forehead on it. She turned and slid down the wall into a sitting position, with her head in her hands, sobbing softly.

Rizzo had been waiting down the hall for Lydia to tell Buzz, so that he could be there for her if she needed him afterward. He walked over and sat next to her. She jumped slightly, but when she saw it was only Rizzo, she relaxed. He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute or two, before Lydia spoke up.

"I have to talk to Robbie," said said. Rizzo nodded. Lydia stood up and wiped her tears, trying to calm down once more. This was too much in one day for her. She slowly walked to his dorm and knocked on the door. It seemed like an eternity before Robbie opened the door.

"Lydia," he said, when she saw she'd obviously been crying. "What's wrong?" He put his arms around her, and led her inside. He sat her down on the bed and sat next to her. He stayed silent until she spoke.

"Robbie, I love you more than you can imagine, and I never, ever wanted to hurt you," she said.

Robbie's gut told him something was not right. "What is it?"

Lydia suppressed the sobs she felt forming in her throat. "I haven't been completely honest with you. The night I went to the bar with the guys, Buzz and I left early, not because I was tired." She paused. "He kissed me that night and asked me for another chance. One thing led to another, and we ended up back at my apartment." Robbie felt as if she had kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"What happened after that?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing," she said. "I promise you, we did nothing more than kiss."

"So, you've been seeing each other since that night?" he asked, with a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Why?" asked Robbie, coldly.

"I don't know," she said, sobs beginning to escape. "Ever since you and I talked that one night, after leaving the bar, I started thinking about Buzz and myself. I started to imagine that something might have been there that was never there to begin with." Robbie's silence was too much for Lydia. "I don't know _why_ I did it. I know I screwed up big time, and I know this is probably the end between us…"

Robbie sighed. "Lydia, honestly, I don't know what to do. I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore. And love is nothing without trust." Lydia felt her heart break for a second time. "I want to be with you, but I don't know if I can risk it again."

Lydia nodded, understanding. Without a word, she got up and left the room, leaving Robbie to his thoughts. She entered the hallway once more, and sighed, trying to keep herself from crying into hysterics. Rizzo saw her and walked over. He put his arm around her and led her back his dorm. Once they were in his dorm, he pulled her into an embrace. Lydia sobbed into his shoulder. Lydia stayed with Rizzo for a while more, before she was calm enough to drive herself home. Once she got home, she simply crawled into bed and resolved to stay there until morning, in spite of the fact that it was 3:30 p.m.

So it came to pass, three broken hearts left themselves to their own thoughts to try and sift through all that had happened, and try to see how good could possibly come out of it all.


	13. Tension

The following weeks had been the hardest in the world to get through for Lydia, Buzz and Robbie. Luckily for Robbie and Buzz, they didn't let it affect their game. They still played as hard as ever, because it was the only time they could get their minds off Lydia. Lydia on the other hand stayed away from the team as much as possible and immersed herself in work. When there was no work for her to do, she created work for herself to do. Anything to get her mind off Robbie and Buzz.

Robbie hadn't talked to Lydia since the afternoon she broke the news to him, which had been in late September. Now it was October, and they were returning from one of their games. They were delayed in Thief River Falls, due to an incident with a moose on the runway. Rizzo and Robbie were out helping to push the plane back to the hangar, Buzz was playing poker with Bah, Pav, and Janaszak and Lydia was sitting in a chair against the window of the airport. Soon, the boys came in from pushing the plane, soaking wet.

Lydia watched them file in and take off their jackets so they could dry. Rizzo came in and sat next to her. "How's he doing?" she asked quietly, looking over at Robbie.

"Still crushed," answered Rizzo, quietly. "I don't want you to feel worse than you already, but you did lose perhaps the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Lydia nodded sadly. "I know…"

Robbie meanwhile, took a seat next to Jack. Jack, who had noticed the recent absence of Lydia with Robbie, asked, "So, I don't mean to be nosy, but what's going on between you and Lydia?"

Robbie looked at him. "Nothing," he answered, all too quickly. He glanced at Lydia, who was talking quietly with Rizzo.

"Nothing, huh? Then, why are you two never together anymore?" Jack put on his trademark smirk, "Is she now available?" he joked. Robbie glared at him, and the smirk faded. "Oh…sorry."

An hour later, they took off, homeward. After they got back, Herb began to really come down on the team, even more than before. Herb knew he needed to make a few more cuts, at least before the holidays. Lydia's stomach tightened every time Herb called her and Craig into his office to discuss a player he thought needed to be cut, and every time she left the office, was relieved that it wasn't Robbie, or Buzz, or even Rizzo, for that matter.

One night, the whole team was at the bar, relaxing after a rough practice. Buzz was playing pool with Bah, Pav, and Janaszak, while Robbie was with Johnson, Verchota, and Ramsey, at a table. Buzz walked over to the bar to get a refill on a pitcher of beer, while coincidentally, Robbie did also. They ended up right next to each other as they handed their pitchers to the bar tender. They nodded stiffly at each other, acknowledging each other's presence. There was an awkward silence between them before Robbie spoke up.

"How ya doin', Buzz?" he asked awkwardly.

"Fine," replied Buzz. "You?"

"Not too bad," replied Robbie. "My back hurts, though…like someone stabbed a knife in it." Robbie shot a sideways glare at Buzz. Buzz didn't say anything; he just stared at the counter in front of him. Robbie leaned against the bar and turned to Buzz. "You know, Buzz, I don't get you. We've been friends for four years. We've played on the same team, liked the same girl, even joked about liking the same girl…but I never, ever thought it would come to this. I never thought you would stoop that low. First, second, _and_ third year of college, I told you…I _encouraged_ you to ask Lydia out, but you didn't. So I did. Now, after all that, you do this to me."

"Why are you only criticizing me? Lydia wasn't exactly innocent in all this," said Buzz, angrily.

"But who started it, huh?" asked Robbie, shoving Buzz, not wanting to start a fight, but just wanting to vent his anger.

"Don't shove me," said Buzz, shoving Robbie back. This just pissed Robbie off even more. No one ever knew who threw the first punch, but before anyone realized it, Robbie and Buzz were fighting. Because of his advantage in height, Robbie pretty much kicked Buzz's ass. The team noticed and rushed over to break it up. Lydia, who had been sitting with Silk, Rizzo, Cox and Jack, also noticed and rushed over, trying to pull the two boys apart.

"Knock it off! Stop it!" she said, as she tried to assist in pulling them apart.

Robbie looked her straight in the eye and said, "Stay out of this, Lydia!" Lydia was taken aback, but she knew she deserved it. She stepped back a ways, allowing Ramsey and Christian to hold Robbie back, and Bah and Pav held Buzz back. To prevent more than there already was, the boys pulled Robbie and Buzz off in different directions. Of course, Robbie and Buzz were both question, though neither answered.

With the pitchers of beer forgotten, each group tried to resume their activities. Lydia went back to her booth with Rizzo, Jack, Silk and Cox.

"Lydia, what's going on between you and Mac? And you and Buzz? And Buzz and Robbie? I mean, all of a sudden, you all three stop talking to each other. You all used to be such great friends, and the next thing we know, Robbie and Buzz are throwing punches. What's going on?"

Lydia looked at Silk, then at Cox, then Jack, and then Rizzo. She took a drink of her soda, and stared down at the table, trying to avoid answering Silk's question. She glanced up once more at Silk, who was impatiently awaiting an answer. Silk and Lydia continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, before Silk began to form his own answers.

"You didn't…" said Silk.

"Didn't what?" Lydia answered coldly.

"Did you cheat on Robbie?" Jack asked, angrily. Lydia looked at Jack.

"Well, you don't have to announce it to the whole bar," said Lydia, also getting angry. She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the bar.

"Oh, no you don't," said Jack, getting up and following her out. Rizzo followed Jack to prevent him from doing something stupid. Cox and Silk followed as well, not wanting to miss anything. They all stepped out into the parking lot. Jack grabbed Lydia's shoulder and spun her around. "I want a yes or a no. Did you cheat on Robbie!" Jack was yelling by now.

"Yes! Okay? Are you happy now? Yes, I cheated on Robbie. I'm a horrible, lying, cheating slut, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Lydia yelled back, angrily, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"And what the hell were you thinking when you did so, huh? And who the hell do you think you are to do that to our best friend!" Jack continued to yell, this time getting in Lydia's face.

"Listen, Jack," Lydia yelled, putting her hands on Jack's chest and shoving him away. "I know I made a mistake, okay? I made a huge mistake. I regret it, I'm sorry for it, and I'm going through hell as it is, and I don't need some egotistical Boston boy reprimanding me for it, as if he'd never done the same exact thing!"

This got Jack fired up. He started to get in Lydia's face once more, but Silk and Cox held him back. "Oh, so is that what you think of me, huh?" yelled Jack. "Well, as long as we're getting personal…"

"I'm not getting personal!" said Lydia, advancing toward Jack. Rizzo stepped between Lydia and Jack, to block Lydia. Lydia tried to get around Rizzo, but couldn't. "Rizzo, move!" she stepped to the side, but Rizzo grabbed her middle, holding her back. "I'm not getting personal, O'Callahan! Let me go, Rizzo!"

"No!" said Rizzo, as he dragged her backwards to her car. With Lydia still kicking and screaming for him to let her go, while shouting at Jack, Rizzo had grabbed Lydia's keys, opened her passenger door and basically shoved Lydia in. Rizzo walked around and got in the driver's seat. When he closed the door he looked at Lydia, who was trying to calm down. After her rage had subsided, the tears came on. She leaned back against the headrest, trying to stop the tears.

"What was that all about?" asked Rizzo.

"He started it," said Lydia, sniffing.

"I don't care who started it. You shouldn't have reacted that way. Now you've pretty much blown any secrecy you held over this situation, not to mention, lost yet another friend."

"Well, I think the secrecy was blown with Robbie and Buzz at the bar…"

"But you've only confirmed it."

Lydia looked at him. "You think he's going to tell everyone?"

"I _know_ he's going to tell everyone. Jack is just that way when he's fired up like this." Lydia sighed as Rizzo started the car. Rizzo drove Lydia back to her apartment.

After they had driven away, Jack jerked away from Cox and Silk. He turned and looked at both of them, then walked back into the bar. Cox and Silk followed him. Jack, much farther ahead of them, walked straight to the pool table Buzz was at. Jack grabbed Buzz's collar and shoved him against the wall.

"What is your problem?" asked Buzz, who was sick and tired of being beat on.

"Oh, I think you know all too well. Who the hell do you think you are to do that to Robbie?"

Buzz frowned. "How'd you find out?" he asked in a low whisper.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you are a cheating, lying bastard!" he yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on, OC?" asked Bah, who had been watching the scene. Of course, the rest of the team had seen the spectacle, and walked over. Robbie stayed toward the back of the crowd, watching silently. Jack kept glaring at Buzz, as he held him up against the wall.

"What's going on? What's going on?" repeated Jack. "Well let me tell you. Your little cone head here…"

"Nothing is going on," said a loud voice from the back of the team that formed the crowd. Whether it was out of pity for a former friend, or a matter of personal pride, Robbie had spoken up. "Nothing's going on." He made his way to the front of the crowd and stood next to Jack. "Let him go, OC." Both Jack and Buzz looked at Robbie. Buzz couldn't figure out why the guy that had wanted to kill him not ten minutes earlier was trying to cover.

Robbie didn't look at Buzz at all—he only looked at Jack. "Let him go," he repeated. Slowly, Jack released Buzz from his grasp. There was a high level of tension in the air, as sixteen minds wondered what was going on. Without speaking a word, Jack turned around and left the group. Robbie didn't look at Buzz; he just walked away. Soon, the whole crowd dispersed. Everyone had his questions, but the universal question was answered: What had been going on between the three friends? They all knew now.


	14. A Talk

October and November passed by before anyone realized it. Robbie and Lydia hardly had spoken a word to each other for two months. Same with Lydia and Buzz. Poor Rizzo was doing all the talking. Lydia deeply confided in him and, because of Lydia, Rizzo kept an eye out for Robbie, who in turn began to confide in Rizzo. The hurt Robbie felt when Lydia first broke the news turned to rage and anger for those two months, but it had recently receded into depression. After the night of the fight and confrontations at the bar, the rest of the team found out what had happened. Most of them who had not previously known treated Lydia differently. On their way in from practice, Lydia only heard five to six taps on her door. Rizzo always tapped the door, and Buzz did on occasion. The other four were Johnson, Bah, Pav, and Ramsey. The guys never invited her to go out anymore, and hardly talked to her, unless it was absolutely needed.

One rainy November weekend, Rizzo and Robbie were stuck inside. They were sitting in Robbie's dorm, playing cards to pass the time.

"So, what is it you want to know?" asked Rizzo, knowing full well Robbie did o't want to just play cards.

Robbie sighed. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"You know, that's all I hear from you two. You both are so concerned about how the other is doing. Of course _Lydia_ would ask that because _she_ hurt _you_. But why are you always asking about her?" Rizzo asked. "You're the one mad at her, remember? I don't see why you just don't talk to her."

"Because…I'm just so angry at her, but at the same time, I'm just…" Robbie paused. "It hurts, you know? I can't talk to her--I just can't bring myself to do it. After what she and Buzz did…I don't know if I could ever talk to either of them again. I just want to know how she's doing."

"But you still love her, don't you?" said Rizzo.

Robbie looked at him. He sighed and threw down his cards. "I don't know. I love her, and I want her back, but…I just can't. I can't trust her anymore."

Rizzo nodded. "Well, you and I both know Lydia more than any one else. _I_ know, and I think _you_ know, that she's never going to make this mistake again. Not when it's something like this. She's too smart for that. Believe me; I've been up until four o'clock in the morning with this girl, listening to her talk about nothing but you. You have no idea how much she regrets doing that to you. She loves you. I've never seen her like this."

Robbie looked at Rizzo, trying to figure out what to do. "What would you do?"

"What would _I_ do?"

"Yeah," said Robbie. "If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

"I don't know," said Rizzo, thinking. "I'd probably talk to her about it, see how she felt, and if she really wanted a second chance, I'd give it to her. Without a second thought. But then again, you and I are different."

Robbie sat, deep in thought, while Rizzo resumed looking at his cards, glancing up at Robbie every so often. "Mac, I know she hurt you badly, but trust me. You'll heal faster if you're with Lydia. You love her just as much as she loves you. Talk to her."

"I don't know…" said Robbie.

"Mac," said Rizzo. "You need to talk to her."

"But when?"

"Well, Thanksgiving is coming up. You could either do it between now and then, or do it that night. Either way, if I were you, I wouldn't let Thanksgiving pass by with out at least talking to her, if not making amends."

Robbie nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Okay…yeah?" asked Rizzo.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her."

"Good." Rizzo smiled.

Robbie smiled. "Thanks, Rizzo. Thanks a lot."


	15. Apologies

The tension between the team and Lydia went down as time wore on. Lydia and Jack hadn't talked since the argument in the parking lot. The next week was the week of Thanksgiving. Herb was spending it with his family, and Doc and his wife were spending it with their family, so Craig, being a bachelor, offered his house as a place where he, Lydia and the team could have Thanksgiving dinner. Lydia and Rizzo volunteered to cook.

The night before Thanksgiving, Lydia was in her apartment, getting all the food together for the next day. There was a knock on her door. She walked to the living room and answered the door. She found Jack outside her door, shivering in the snow. "Jack," she said, quite surprised. He was the last person she expected to show up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" asked Jack. Lydia nodded and stepped aside to let him enter. Jack walked into the warm apartment.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to figure out the reason for the surprise visit. She and Jack walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you," he started. Lydia leaned sideways against the back of the couch in her seat. "I wanted to say…" this was hard for Jack to do, as he had never done it before. He swallowed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry…for getting so heated up that one night at the bar…"

Lydia looked at him. "Jack, you had every right to be angry…"

"No…well, I know I had a right to be angry, but I shouldn't have done what I did. Besides…stuff happened after you left too…"

"Like what?" she asked, frowning.

"I kinda…went after Buzz too…"

"Have you talked to him?" she asked.

Jack nodded. After a pause, he said, "Well, I should get going…it's a ways back to the U."

Lydia furrowed her brow. "You didn't drive?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope…Buzz offered to give me a ride, but his car wouldn't start." He started to walk toward the door.

"Wait," said Lydia, grabbing her keys and coat. "I'll give you a ride."

Jack smiled. "Thanks…um, can you give him a ride too?"

"Who?" asked Lydia.

"Buzz."

"He's here?"

"He walked here with me. He's waiting outside." Lydia went to the door and opened it. She found Buzz leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Buzz!" she said. "Why didn't you come in?" She turned back to Jack, who was in the house. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Both boys shrugged, not really having an excuse. Lydia rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "You boys…" Lydia, Buzz and Jack walked to Lydia's car. Lydia drove the boys back to the university.

When they go there, Jack got out, "Thanks Lydia," he said.

"No problem…" said Lydia, still a bit confused by the whole situation. Jack wasn't exactly the first person she thought would "forgive" her. She looked over at Buzz, who was still in the car.

"Lydia...I wanted to apologize too…" he started.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the way I reacted. I mean, you were right. We shouldn't have done what we did. And I instigated it…"

"But we both did it…"

"I know," Buzz nodded, "but if I hadn't started it…then you and Robbie would still be together…" Lydia stared at the steering wheel and bit her lip. She sighed. "You and Robbie are so good together…Lydia, I am so sorry I messed that up for you."

"Buzz," she said. "I accept your apology…and I'd like you to accept mine…for leading you on…"

Buzz nodded. "Apology accepted." Lydia smiled and leaned over and hugged him. "I'm so glad we're still friends." She pulled away and looked at him. "Your friendship really does mean a lot to me." Buzz smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Buzz nodded and got out of the car and walked into the building. Lydia drove back home, with at least part of a weight lifted off her shoulders.

When Lydia got home, she finished up what she had been doing, and then went into her room to get ready for bed. As she walked towards the bathroom, she tripped over something that was sticking out from under her bed. It was a shoebox. She picked it up and sat on her bed, with the box in her lap. She ran her hand over the lid, brushing the dust off. She opened it and rummaged through the contents.

She pulled out an old picture of her and Robbie when they had first started dating. It was a close-up picture, with her laughing, and Robbie kissing her cheek. She flipped through a few more pictures, and then picked up a plastic bag. The bag had an old, rotting rose in it. It was the first rose Robbie had ever given her. Attached to it was a note, stained with time, which said, "Just because." She put it back into the box and looked through the rest of the box. There were old movie ticket stubs, letters, cards, pictures, fortune cookie fortunes, a champagne cork, restaurant napkins with writing on them, and a hotel room key.

Lydia smiled at the memories that each of the mementos had brought back. She closed the box and slid it under her bed once more. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep before she knew it.


	16. Thanksgiving

Lydia woke up early the next morning, realizing she had fallen asleep before getting in her pajamas or washing up. She took a shower, got dressed, and took all the food to Craig's house. She set up and began to prepare everything. While Craig was visiting family, Rizzo showed up to help Lydia with the huge meal. They cooked all morning and all afternoon. Neither Lydia nor Rizzo could have imagined how much food it took to feed 20 hungry hockey players.

"Please? Please please please?" begged Lydia.

"No!" said Rizzo. "Not until tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the law! You're not allowed to play Christmas music until _after_ Thanksgiving."

"Hmmph," said Lydia, going back to work.

At noon Craig returned, and at 2:30 the boys began to show up. Craig popped his head in the kitchen. "Hey Lydia and Rizzo, Johnson's here," he said.

"Oh," said Lydia, smiling. "Tell him to come on in here until the rest of the guys show up." Craig nodded and left. A few seconds later, Johnson sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey Rizzo," he greeted.

"Hey Johnson," said Rizzo.

Johnson walked over to Lydia and, much to Lydia's surprise, gave her a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, Lydia," he said. Lydia smiled and hugged him back. "I figured you needed to know the _whole_ team doesn't hate you." Lydia smiled more and pulled away.

"Thank you, Mark," she said. "You're a good guy." She went back to work, while the three of them chatted. Pretty soon, more and more of the team showed up, and the boys migrated to the living room.

Rizzo was at the sink peeling potatoes with Lydia. "Rizzo, go hang out with the guys. I got this covered."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Lydia, smiling.

"Thanks," said Rizzo. He set down his potato peeler, rinsed his hands and walked out to the living room, leaving Lydia in the kitchen alone. In the silence, she thought about Robbie, who was just in the next room.

"_And just what makes you think I'd go out with you?" Lydia asked, smirking. _

"_Oh, I don't know," joked Robbie. "Because it certainly couldn't be because of my handsome looks or my wonderful hockey skills…." Lydia laughed._

"_Oh, no. It couldn't have anything to do with that…"_

"_So, will you?"_

_Lydia smiled. "I think you already know the answer."_

Lydia sighed as she thought about the times she and Robbie had when they were together. She continued peeling the potatoes.

"_I can't wait until we graduate," said Robbie, as he sat on the couch, with Lydia lying next to him, her head in his lap._

"_Why?" asked Lydia, chuckling._

"_So we can move on with our lives…" He took her hand._

"_And what would 'moving on with our lives' entail?" Lydia asked._

_Robbie looked at her, running his thumb over her knuckles. "Real jobs…real life…" he paused, "…more of us." Lydia looked up at him, smiling._

Lydia felt her eyes getting moist. She blinked back the tears and continued to peel the potatoes. She listened to the noise of the boys talking and laughing in the other room. She heard someone come up beside her, pick up Rizzo's abandoned potato peeler, and began to peel potatoes. She looked up. It was Robbie. She felt her stomach do a million flip-flops. There was a bit of silence before Lydia said, "Hi Robbie."

"Hi Lydia," he said quietly. There was another awkward silence before Robbie spoke up again. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she said.

Robbie had no idea how to start. Heck, he didn't even know what to say. He sighed. "Um, about what you did…it hurt…a lot…but I know you're sorry, and…and I don't want to go through the holidays with us not talking."

Lydia felt a wave of relief wash over her. She silently let out the breath she had been holding in. Robbie stood there, peeling a potato, debating what to say next.

They finished peeling the potatoes, and Lydia cleaned up the mess and started to mash the potatoes. She looked up at Robbie, who was still just standing there. They looked at each other for a bit. Robbie took a couple of steps towards her, and Lydia turned so she was facing him. Without saying a word, Robbie hugged her. Lydia, who was both surprised and euphoric, hugged him back. She closed her eyes, feeling an even bigger wave of relief. She felt like melting, and had to remind herself to breathe.

Robbie pulled away after a while. "You need anymore help?" he asked.

Lydia shook he head. "Not unless you don't want to go back out with the guys," she said, smiling softly.

Robbie smiled. "I'll see you later, then?" Lydia nodded. Robbie walked back out into the living room.

Lydia beamed. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she continued to fix dinner. Around 4:30, Lydia began setting out all the food onto the dinner table, which, in turn, called the boys and Craig to the long table. It took Lydia a near ten minutes to get all the food on the table. Once all the food was on the table, Lydia took the only available seat: at the end of the table, with Rizzo and Robbie on either side. Lydia could feel the entire team's eyes on her end of the table. Craig was at the far other end of the table, facing Lydia. Lydia looked up at him, he said grace, and the boys began loading their plates. Before anyone took a bite, Jim spoke up.

"Lydia?" he said.

Lydia looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Um, when you were in the kitchen, the boys all had a talk." Lydia stopped what she was doing. This couldn't be good. Especially since that wasn't the way Jim usually talked. She could tell that he was having trouble finding the right words. "We wanted to say we're sorry for treating you so badly, when it was none of our business…" Craig, at the end of the table, was confused, and Lydia just gave him a look that said, 'never mind.'

Lydia looked at each of the boys, and smiled slightly. "Happy Thanksgiving, boys," she said, implying the apology acceptance. Everyone let out a silent sigh of relief and began to eat.

"What, no meatballs, Rizzo?" Bah joked, to release the tension in the air. The team laughed.

"Nah, Lydia wouldn't let me," Rizzo joked.

As the meal wore on, the team joked, talked, drank, and over all had a good time. At the end of the meal, Janaszak leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, Lydia, I must say, I never expected any culinary expertise from you."

Lydia looked at him and slightly smiled. "I'm going to have to sift through that to find the compliment," she said. "At least it sounds like I can cook better than I can play hockey, eh?"

Buzz, Robbie and Janaszak all laughed. The rest of the team was slightly confused, having missed the four years of college with them. "I take it Lydia's not a hockey player?" asked Johnson. Lydia, Buzz, Robbie and Janaszak all laughed.

"This girl can't even score a goal when there's an empty net," said Buzz.

"But at least I'm a hell of a goalie!" joked Lydia.

"You mean you keep hockey players from scoring?" asked Jack, before taking a sip of his beer. He smiled at the double meaning. The entire table burst into laughter, and Lydia dropped her fork and stared at Jack, wide-eyed. She was turning red from both trying not to laugh and blushing.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she laughed. "You are so going to pay for that!" The team continued to laugh.

"Oh, come on. You're acting like you've never done it!" said Jack, teasing her.

Lydia stared at him, her mouth open, trying not to laugh, still. After a few seconds of starting sentences, she finally said, "I'm not having this conversation. Especially in the company of a few choice people at this table."

"Who?" asked Jack. Lydia gave him the you-are-so-stupid look and motioned with her eyes to the opposite end of the table, where Craig sat.

"Oh…ah, we'll get it out of you some how. Either that or I'm sure Buzz, Robbie or Rizzo will tell us."

"Oh goodie…"

"Well, Lydia," said Jimmy, once the laughter had died down to a few chuckles. "You did good. You too, Rizzo."

"Thanks," said Lydia, still slightly pink from the laughter. Soon, the boys migrated once more to the living room to let their dinners settle.

Lydia cleaned up the table and made her way back to the kitchen once again. She put all the leftovers in containers and began the daunting task of the dishes. "I thought the woman's place wasn't in the kitchen anymore," she muttered to herself as she washed the dishes, putting the flatware and silverware in the dishwasher.

"You want some help?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Robbie.

"If you want…" she replied. "I can take care of it…"

"It's fine," he said, picking up a towel and drying some of the dishes she had hand washed.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied. There was a pause. "Dinner was wonderful."

"Thank you," replied Lydia.

There was an awkward silence before Robbie spoke up again. "I've been thinking," he sighed. "…and I think it would be best if we were just friends…" Lydia felt her heart sink. "Now, believe me, I would _love_ to go back to the ways things were. You are an amazing girl—uh—woman. You're going to make some man very happy one day. I'm just sorry it's not going to be me." Lydia bit her lip, fighting a losing battle with her tears. Robbie saw this and he put down the dish he had been drying, and turned towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Lydia…Lydia. Sometimes, people can recover from something like this, but…I think that this was the sign of the end for us." Lydia averted her eyes from him as the tears fell down her cheeks. Robbie pulled her into an embrace. "These things have to come naturally, you know?" Lydia nodded. Robbie pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I still want to be one of your best friends…"

"Robbie, you're always going to be one of my best friends," she said, smiling as she tried not to let the sobs escape. Robbie smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her into another hug. After a pause, she asked, "Do the boys know about this?"

"Yeah," replied Robbie. "One more thing…"

"What's that?"

"I talked to Buzz." Lydia looked at him. "He's crazy about you. And I know somewhere inside you love him to some degree. Now, if you two ever decide you want to try again, I wanted you both to know that you have my blessing…not like it's important or anything…"

"It is, Robbie, it really is, and thank you," she said, hugging him once more. "It really means a lot."

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," he said.

Lydia smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have such a great boyfr—uh…ex…boyfriend?" she asked.

"Why don't we just say friend, now?"

"Sounds better," she smiled. They released each other and went back to washing and drying the dishes. "Wow…" she chuckled.

"Yeah…" he said.

Cox poked his head in the kitchen. "Hey Mac, we're going to go out and play some football!"

"Alright," called Robbie. Robbie looked at Lydia. "Is it okay if I…?"

"Yeah, go ahead!" she said, smiling. Robbie smiled and walked out.

Lydia could see the front lawn through the kitchen window. She smiled as she watched the boys play. Craig came up behind her. "I can take care of the rest of this, Lydia. You've worked hard all day."

Lydia looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Craig," she said as she dried her hands.

"Lydia, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Um, what was Jim talking about at the table tonight?"

"Oh…there were some…um…issues we had to deal with. I took care of it, though." Craig nodded. Lydia turned to leave.

"And Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"Great dinner." Lydia smiled and walked out. She got her jacket and gloves on and headed out the front door.

"Lydia!" said Ramsey. A few other boys greeted her. "Join our team! We're one man down!"

"Boys, I'm not any better at football than I am at hockey," she said as she jogged over. The boys chuckled. Lydia joined the huddle of one of the teams

"It's good to have you back." Ramsey said, patting her on the back. Lydia smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.


	17. What Comes of Tequila

After Thanksgiving, everything went back to normal for the team, excluding the relationship between Robbie and Lydia. Both were glad that they talked, and it wasn't awkward to be around each other, even if one of the boys happened to mention something about their relationship.

The day after they got back from Harvard, the boys had practice. After practice, after Lydia heard the twenty-one taps on her door, and after the boys had showered and dressed, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Rizzo stepped in. "Hey, Lydia. Since we were out of town for Jannie's birthday, we were thinking of celebrating it tonight at Mario's. You want to go?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

That night, Lydia was at the bar with the guys. It was enjoyable, not only because they were celebrating Janaszak's birthday, but also because there was no tension, unlike all the times during the separation between her and Robbie.

"Here we go," said Silk, bringing over a new pitcher of beer, a bottle of tequila with a bunch of shot glasses.

"Oh, this is beautiful," said Lydia, smiling and pouring some tequila in a shot glass and downing it. "Short, quick and to the point. Just like I like 'em!"

"Kinda like you like your—" started Jack.

"Shut up, Jack," she said, not wanting a repeat of Thanksgiving's innuendos. The boys were all looking at Lydia. "What?"

"I thought you didn't drink," said Rizzo.

"My dear Rizzo, I don't drink _beer_. I never said I didn't drink," she replied. She filled a shot glass and slid to over to Rizzo. "Don't let it hit your gums on the way down."

Rizzo took a drink of the alcohol and immediately spit it out. "How can you drink that stuff?"

Lydia shrugged, smiling. "Oh, before I forget…" she dug her car keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Rizzo.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Friends don't let friends drive drunk," she replied.

"But you're not drunk…"

She smiled. "But I will be," she replied in a singsong voice. They continued to hang out at the booth for a while more, before some of the boys dispersed to pick up girls around the bar. Lydia watched from across the bar, as Robbie talked to some girl. She felt half jealous, and half glad he was moving on. Lydia knew it was best for him.

"Always going after the blondes," she commented, after she saw Bah and Verchota on the dance floor with girls. "I'm going to go play pool," she said, getting up from the bar, taking the bottle of tequila with her. "Come on, Buzzy," she said, walking toward the pool tables. Buzz stood up and followed her. Lydia gathered the balls and put them in the triangle and lined up the cue. "So, Buzzy, why aren't _you_ out chasing blondes?"

"I don't go for blondes, remember?" said Buzz. "Besides, someone's gotta baby-sit you, right?"

Lydia smiled as she took a drink. "Break it," she said. Buzz began the game, and they talked as they played. It was down to the eight ball, and Buzz was lining up the shot. He was bent over, concentrating on the shot. Lydia was leaning in next to him, her face inches away from his, her chin resting in her hand, and her elbow resting on the table. When Buzz pulled his stick back to take a shot, Lydia said, "Don't miss, don't miss, don't miss, don't miss don't miss…don't miss."

Buzz looked at her and smirked. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" he asked.

"No…" said Lydia, giggling drunkenly, as she rolled over so she was bent over backwards, half-lying on the pool table.

"You are absolutely hammered," he said. "Come on." He put his stick down.

"I don't wanna," she whined.

"Let's go," he said, picking her up off the table and guiding her back to the table the team was at. He sat her down. Lydia downed the last of the liquid that was in the bottle and slammed it down on the table.

"You drank that whole bottle of tequila?" asked Rizzo in shock.

Lydia looked at it and giggled. "Yep!"

"You're going to regret it in the morning…" said Silk. "Trust me." Lydia shrugged.

Rizzo leaned in to Buzz and asked quietly, "Why did she drink so much?"

"I guess it's her way of unwinding. These past few months have been pretty difficult for her. She's done it before. The night of the national championship our first year of college, we all went out to celebrate. One of the senior players dared her to drink a whole bottle of tequila. You know Lydia, never stepping down from a dare. Now, she knows she can take it, and…I don't know. It's just her thing, I guess. But she will regret it in the morning. She always does," answered Buzz.

"So, why didn't you stop her tonight?"

"The girl loves her tequila, what can I say?"

"She won't have a fun morning tomorrow…"

"I'll stay with her tonight." Rizzo looked at Buzz and raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I'll probably sleep on her couch…just so she has someone there in the morning when she's puking her guts out."

"Maybe I should," said Rizzo, knowing Lydia's history with Buzz when she's had alcohol.

"I will," said Buzz. "Rizzo, I'm not going to do anything."

Rizzo gave him a wary look, but said, "Okay."

The night wore on. Some of the guys left, and it was down to Lydia, Silk, Johnson, Buzz, Rizzo, Janaszak, and Jack.

Jack and Lydia were absolutely drunk as drunk could be, and they were doing most of the talking. Jack was slurring and making uncharacteristic innuendos, while Lydia was just giggling and flirting shamelessly.

"Ssssso, I sshaid to her, 'No, we're not nnngonna do dis annnymore…" slurred Jack finishing a story.

"Something like that happened to me," said Lydia. "It was senior year in high school, and it was after I had slept with Buzz after Prom. I thought I had gotten knocked up, so I went to the doctor, and he said I was." At this point, all eyes, excluding Lydia's, were looking at Buzz with a shocked look. Buzz was staring at Lydia in disbelief. "Oh boy…I freaked out. So, I didn't tell mom, because I knew I'd be in BIG trouble. I don't know what happened, or if the doctor was just wrong, but when I went back, to the doctor I wasn't pregnant anymore! So that was a relief!"

Buzz looked over at Rizzo. "I'm going to take her home," he said. Rizzo nodded and gave Buzz Lydia's keys.

"Come on, Lydia," said Buzz, interrupting the story.

"But I'm telling a story!" exclaimed Lydia.

"Come on, you're going home."

"Aawww…fine. Party pooper," asked Lydia, getting up. She turned around. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" Buzz took her arm and slung it around his neck, so she could walk out of the bar without falling.

The boys were quiet for a few moments before any one spoke. "Well, that was a little too much information," said Silk.

"No kidding," said Johnson.

Janaszak sighed and took a drink of his beer. "It's a pity they didn't get together first," he said.

"From the sounds of it, they were," said Johnson.

"No, I mean in a relationship," replied Janaszak.

Rizzo frowned and looked at him. "Why?"

"All through college, before Lydia and Robbie got together, Lydia was…well, she liked to party. I don't want to call her a 'party girl', but she did enjoy hanging around people, and she did enjoy her alcohol," he said.

"No way," said Silk, not believing him.

"I speak the truth," continued Janaszak. "Buzz was usually following Lydia around to make sure she didn't get hurt or anything. Lydia apparently didn't learn her lesson any of the times she got drunk, because she kept on doing it. Not to mention that girl does not have a high tolerance level for alcohol—she gets drunk easily. Every single morning she woke up hung over, Buzz was there. Anyway, Lydia's the kind of girl that goes into a relationship thinking long term. When she's sober, at least."

"Obviously not my kind of girl," joked Jack.

Janaszak continued without a thought to Jack's comment, "She had a couple of boyfriends in college that were with her for a week or so, and after a couple of times of getting her into bed, they dumped her. Every time she made that mistake, Buzz was there to pick up the pieces. That girl was like that until Robbie. After her and Robbie got together, I don't know what the guy did, but he turned her around."

"Because he made her feel special," said Rizzo.

"What?" asked Janaszak.

"Lydia grew up an ugly duckling, as they say. She tried to get the attention of boys, but they wouldn't give it to her. She tried so hard. But sometime between sixteen and, well, I suppose eighteen, she wasn't an ugly duckling anymore, as you now see. So, I can only guess that whenever a guy would take an interest in her, she would tend to get…carried away, and her heart would eventually get broken. The reason she probably quit partying after Robbie was because he made her feel like she didn't need to party and drink in order to get attention from a guy."

"The scary thing is that you both know all this about her. Especially you, Steve," Johnson spoke up.

Janaszak shrugged. "Buzz seemed to always chose me to vent to while we where in college." The boys sat there for a few minutes, before anyone spoke.

"Well, we should probably head back," said Silk. "Before OC passes out."

While the boys had been talking, Buzz had led Lydia out to her car and had driven her home. The whole car ride, Buzz couldn't get his mind off Lydia's story. When they got back, Buzz got Lydia inside her apartment and into her bedroom. Buzz pulled out pajamas for Lydia. "Here. Now go change," said Buzz. Lydia stumbled into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She splashed water onto her face, and came back out. Buzz had pulled down the covers of her bed. Lydia climbed into bed, and Buzz pulled the covers over her.

He turned to leave the bedroom when Lydia grabbed his hand. "Stay," she mumbled.

"I am," said Buzz. "I'll be in the living room on the couch."

"No," moaned Lydia turned over so she could make more room on the bed. "Stay here. Please?"

Buzz sighed, debating between what he wanted to do, and what he should do. "Alright," he said. He slipped off his shoes and shirt, leaving him in his jeans, socks and undershirt. He got into bed with Lydia, who immediately smiled and put her arms around him and squeezed him as though he were a stuffed animal. She rested her head against his chest and promptly fell asleep. Buzz sighed, knowing he really shouldn't be doing this, but convinced himself somehow that it had to be done. He laid his head on the pillow and stroked Lydia's hair for a few minutes, thinking about the possible consequences of this, and Lydia's story. He looked down at Lydia, who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed again and fell asleep.

The Morning After

Buzz woke up the next morning, finding himself in Lydia's bedroom with a sleeping Lydia next to him. _This must have been what she felt like after Prom…_ he thought to himself. He looked down at Lydia, who was still sleeping in the same position. _There's no way I can get out of this bed without waking her, and she's going to flip when she wakes up next to me,_ he thought. He sighed and shook Lydia.

"Lydia…Lydia," he said, shaking her. It took him awhile to wake her up. Lydia moaned and rolled onto her back, letting go of Buzz. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Buzz, who was lying in bed next to her. Lydia's eyes got wide and she sat straight up.

"OH MY GO--" she started.

"Lydia, Lydia, it's okay. We didn't do anything," he reassured.

"We didn't?" he asked, checking to make sure her pajamas were on. She sighed, trying to calm down from the scare. Once she calmed down, she put her hand to her forehead and lay back in bed. "Oy…my head." She had one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. "Oh no…" she said, getting out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom. She knelt down in front of the toilet, lifted both the lid and the seat, and let go of the contents of her stomach. Buzz had followed her in, and held her hair back as she did so. When she was done, she sat back and rested her head against the bathroom wall.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Buzz. Lydia nodded. She got up brushed her teeth. Buzz went and got her some saltine crackers and Sprite. When she was done brushing her teeth, she crawled back into bed, but stayed in a sitting position. She sighed.

"Here you go," said Buzz when he returned.

Lydia smiled at the gesture. "Thanks. What happened last night?" she asked.

"How much do you remember?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I remember Rizzo asking about the tequila, and I remember playing pool," she said. "That's about it."

Buzz nodded and brushed the hair that was hanging in her face. "You were pretty drunk."

Lydia shook her head. "Never again…never, never, never," she said. She looked up at Buzz. "Next time I try to…stop me. Please."

Buzz smiled. "Okay."

Lydia rested her head in her hand. "I feel so bad this morning. I haven't gotten drunk since before I started dating Robbie."

"I know," said Buzz. Lydia looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder as she nibbled on the crackers. He put his arm around her and to get comfortable. There was a comfortable silence between the two friends.

"How come you never told me you thought you were pregnant after Prom?" he asked, suddenly.

Lydia looked up at him in surprise. "How'd you know about that?"

"You blurted it at the party."

"Oh no…who all was there when I did?" she asked.

"Um, me, Rizzo, Silk, OC, Johnson and Janny."

"Oh," she replied, with small sigh of relief. "I don't know. I guess I thought you would have…I don't know."

"You thought I would have what?"

"I don't know. I panicked…" They were silent for a few minutes before Lydia spoke again. "Why'd you do it?" asked Lydia.

"Well, you needed someone to be here for you in the morning."

"I don't mean that. I mean…well, _all_ the times in college when I got drunk. Every single morning after a party, you were there. After every break-up, you were there. When Robbie asked me out, you were there. When Robbie and I had our ups and downs, you were there. Didn't you get tired of me?"

Buzz smiled. "I could never get sick of you," he said. "Besides, it's what friends do. I guess I had hoped that if I had been there enough for you, you'd finally take notice and say something about us. When you love someone, that's what you do. Even if they don't love you back."

_Love,_ thought Lydia. She sighed quietly and stayed silent for a while. Not to say Robbie didn't love her as much, or that he wouldn't have, but Buzz had seen Lydia in worse states than Robbie ever would, yet Buzz still loved her and kept coming back. She looked up at Buzz and he looked down at her. They were close enough that had Buzz leaned down a mere inch, their lips would be touching. Lydia turned and looked straight ahead. "Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"You're welcome," he said, slightly disappointed. After a short silence, Buzz spoke up again. "Did Robbie talk to you on Thanksgiving?" Lydia nodded. "What did he say?"

Lydia sighed. "He said that it would be best if he and I were just friends, and if you and I ever wanted a relationship more than friends, then he was okay with it. Why?"

"Just wondering. How are you, now that we're on that?"

She sighed. "Well, I wasn't surprised. Of course, I had hoped we could get back together, but I wasn't surprised when he said he wanted to be just friends." She looked down at her hands. "He seems to be doing okay, though, you know, in moving on and all."

"He talked to me too."

"He mentioned that."

"No, it was after. It was before you showed up at the bar, and it was me and him there."

"_Hey Buzzy," said Robbie, walking up to the booth._

"_Hey Robbie," answered Buzz. "How ya doing?"_

"_Okay. I've been better," he replied. "Hey Buzz, do me a favor, will ya?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Watch out for Lydia. I mean we both know that she can get a little carried away…"_

_Buzz nodded. "I will. I always do." After a silence, he asked, "You doing all right?"_

"_Yeah, Just trying to recover from the whole ordeal, but I'm getting there. Trying to move on."_

_Buzz nodded. "Sometimes that's the best thing to do."_

"Buzzy?" asked Lydia.

"Huh? What?" asked Buzz, snapping out of a little trance.

"I lost you for a minute there…"

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I asked if you had plans for today?"

"No, not really."

"You wanna spend it with me?" she asked. Buzz looked down at her, wondering what the day would lead to.

"Sure." Lydia took a shower while Buzz made breakfast. After they both ate, Buzz took a shower, and they left the apartment. First, they walked around downtown, got lunch, and sat by a little pond that was frozen over. Little kids were skating on it. They both sipped on coffee, trying to keep warm.

"Little kids are so cute," commented Lydia.

Buzz smiled at her tone of voice when she said that. "You going to have kids someday?"

"Yepp," she replied.

"And?"

"Two boys."

"What are you going to name them?"

"William--Billy for short--and Neal."

"Aw, my first name."

"What?"

"My first name is William."

"No, it's not," said Lydia, not believing him. Buzz nodded. "And all this time, I never knew that…" They spent the rest of the day in each other's company. Any stranger watching them would have thought they were together, but Lydia and Buzz only thought of themselves as friends.


	18. From Past to Present

One day after practice, Lydia was in her office working, when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened to show Craig. "Lydia, Herb wants to see us in his office," he said.

"Okay." Lydia got up and walked out to Herb's office with him. She and Craig entered and sat down in the chair in his office.

"And close the door, will you, Craig?" asked Herb. Craig closed the door. "I wanted to ask you two, what do you think of bringing in Tim Harrer?"

Craig shrugged and nodded. "I guess that works for me."

Lydia frowned. "Are you kidding me? You can't do that! Not now! It's way too late to try and bring anyone new in!"

"Lydia, these boys aren't being challenged," said Herb. "Besides, you know Tim from the U. He's a great player."

"Not being challenged? You obviously don't realize how hard you're pushing them."

"I don't mean physically. I mean mentally…emotionally…"

"Since when is this about their emotions?"

"Lydia, I mean that these boys have been pushed to the limits on the ice. I need to see how they react when a stranger comes in. If Timmy blends in nicely, then great, we'll have a better team. But if he doesn't, then the boys will have to cope. I want to see how they cope."

Lydia sighed. "You can't bring in Tim, Herb. It will screw up everything!"

"Exactly…they need to be shaken up…see if something like this affects their game…"

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Herb shook his head. "Alright…" Lydia went to stand up and leave.

"Lydia?" Lydia turned around. "Don't even think about warning the boys." Lydia nodded and left.

Lydia sat on the partition between the rink and the box, writing stuff down, and making notes, while the boys began their pre-practice stretch.

"Rizzo's making dinner, boys. You know there's gonna be some meatballs."

"You boys keep eating 'em, I'll keep making 'em," replied, Rizzo, smiling.

The joking went back and forth for some time, before Craig yelled, "Timmy!" The boys were silent as every eye was on Tim Harrer, coming out onto the rink, and skating toward the coaches. Lydia watched Tim with a glare, as he talked to Craig and Herb.

Rizzo looked over at Lydia with a questioning look. When he saw her glaring at Tim, he knew this wasn't her idea. Tim left the coaches and skated to warm up. When he saw Lydia, he gave her a small smile and wave. Lydia rolled her eyes, huffed and left for her office in a fuss. She was mad about the whole ordeal and wanted to make that very clear to Herb.

Lydia remained in her office for the rest of practice. When practice was over, she counted off the taps on her door. When she heard twenty-one, she smirked and muttered, "Yeah, Timmy, you _better_ not touch my door…"

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door. "Come on!" she called. The door opened.

"And this is the team's manager, Lydia," said Craig's voice. Lydia looked up to see what was going on. A woman with sandy blonde hair looked in. "Lydia, this is Mrs. Kelley, Tim Harrer's mother."

"Hello, Lydia. It's nice to meet you," the woman said, kindly.

Lydia plastered a fake smile on her face and stood up. She shook the woman's hand. "Hello."

"And this is Tim's step father, Mr. Kelley."

Lydia's smile faded and looked at the man in horror. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Lydia?" said the man.

Craig looked between the two. _How could I have not picked up on that?_ He thought to himself.

"_You're_ Lydia?" said the woman, smiling. "You're just as Patrick said you were! Oh, you've grown up since the pictures that I've seen you in."

Lydia couldn't stop looking at her father. She hadn't seen this man in five years. "Rizzo said you moved to New York." Craig took this as an opportunity to slip out of the room.

"Um…well, I moved to New York after I met Jan," he said, awkwardly, not wanting to advertise the fact that this was the woman who had had cheated on Lydia's mom with. "She has a son, Tim, who goes to the University of Minnesota. When we heard that he might be playing for the Olympic team, we thought we'd come down and see. It's so good to see you sweetie." He walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Dad, don't," said Lydia, putting her hands up. "I can't. This is…" she sighed, "This is too much right now."

"But…"

"I haven't seen you in five years! No letter, no phone calls…I mean, I know I only just got your letters, but…I mean you were never around…"

"What do you mean, you just got my letters?"

Lydia sighed. "Mom hid them from me."

"What!"

"That's beside the point. The point is I hardly know who you are!"

"But, I was around all the time!"

"Yeah, up until I was about nine or so!" Her dad sighed. "I'm sorry dad, but it's not like we actually had a relationship when I was young."

"So you don't want one now?"

"I didn't say that, I…"

"Then why don't we start?"

"What?" asked Lydia.

"Why don't we go out for coffee or something? I'll be in town for the next few weeks." He wrote down his hotel phone number and room on a piece of paper and handed it to Lydia. "I hope you call." With that, her dad walked out of the room with his wife. Lydia looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and collapsed in her chair. She sighed, slumped down. She tried to let all the new information sink in. She soon came to a realization.

"Tim Harrer's my stepbrother," she said. "Oy…" She sat up and continued working. Soon, another knock came upon her door. "Come in!" she called, getting annoyed with so many people coming to her. The door opened, and Rizzo, Jack, Robbie, Johnson, Silk, and Ramsey all filed in.

"What's going on, Lydia?" Jack asked.

Lydia sighed in frustration. This was all she needed right now. "I don't know, okay! I mean, I don't like it anymore than you do, trust me."

"Why's he doing this?"

Lydia sighed. "Guys…" she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't…I'm sorry." The boys nodded, disappointed that they didn't know anything.

"Alright…" said Rizzo. They all filed out. Rizzo was the last to leave.

"Rizzo," called Lydia.

Rizzo turned around. "Yeah?" Lydia motioned for him to stay. Rizzo closed the door and sat down in front of Lydia's desk. "What's up?"

Lydia stood up, her palms on her desk and leaned over. "Tim Harrer's my stepbrother!" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Rizzo frowned. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"My dad told me," said Lydia.

"You're dad? How did he…he's here?" Lydia nodded solemnly.

"He wants to go have coffee," she said, with slight sarcasm, throwing the piece of paper on her desk and sitting down.

"I think you should go," said Rizzo.

"Are you kidding me?"

"It'll be good for you." Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes.


	19. Tim

"Come on, Rizzo!" yelled Herb, after Rizzo missed an easy shot, one day in practice.

"I know coach, I know."

"You know. If you knew, they why did you do it, again! You better start putting the puck in the net, Rizzo, or you're not going anywhere. Don't think I won't do it. Johnson, line up, let's go!"

That night, while Rizzo was in his dorm, listening to music and staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Herb had said that day; there was a knock on his door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Lydia was standing there. He looked at her, then back at the ceiling. "Hey, Lydia," he said.

Lydia shut the door and walked over. She turned down the music and sat down on the bed next to him. "Hey Rizzo," she said. "How you doing?"

Rizzo sighed and looked at her. "I'm gonna get cut," he said sadly.

"No, you're not," she replied.

"Are you kidding me? Were you at practice today?"

"Yes, I heard what Herb said," she replied, nodding. "But he…" she sighed; she wasn't supposed to talk about Timmy with the boys. "Rizzo, he's just pushing you, okay? He's not going to cut you."

"Lydia," said Rizzo, sitting up slightly so he was leaning on his elbows. "I am the worst player on the team! I'm the slowest, I've scored the least amount of goals…and with Tim Harrer here…there's no way I'm going to get to Lake Placid."

"Rizzo, he's not going to cut you."

"How do you know?"

"Rizzo, you're the single person who can hold this team together."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!" Rizzo looked at her. Lydia looked right back at him. "Rizzo, when Herb put you on the original roster, he knew you weren't the best player. He picked you because of your heart, not your speed or your stats." Rizzo sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Come on, Rizzo," she said, standing up. "Let's go do something to get your mind off this."

Lydia grabbed Rizzo's hand and dragged him out of his bed. She took him to the frozen pond in the park. "What are we doing here?" asked Rizzo.

"Put these on," said Lydia, grabbing his skates from the backseat, as well as grabbing her own.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

"I grabbed 'em out of the locker room," she smiled. She opened her car door and put on her skates. She left the radio on, which was playing Christmas music. She turned it up a bit so they could hear it out on the pond. Rizzo put his skates on, and walked out onto the pond. Lights lit up the pond, and since it was a weeknight, no one was there. They both skated out onto the pond.

"So why are you doing this?" asked Rizzo.

"Remember when we were kids, and we used to skate on the pond in the park behind our back yards?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," replied Rizzo. Lydia just smiled and skated.

"And whenever you were worried or stressed, or I was upset, you would get me and we'd go skating?" Lydia grabbed a pinecone from the ground and tossed it in front of her, kicking it to Rizzo. "Besides, you've put up with enough crap from me these past months—you deserve a break."

Rizzo smiled, remembering the countless hours he and Lydia had spent, skating and talking. He kicked the pinecone back to her. They continued skating in a big circle, kicking the pinecone back and forth. It was a favorite pastime of theirs. It wasn't glamorous or creative. It was simple. Just like their childhood. But now they were adults, and things weren't so simple any more. It was nice for both of them to return, even for a few hours, to a childhood pastime, where they could temporarily forget all their worries and mistakes.

A few days before the game against the IHL All Stars, Lydia was in her office, as usual, doing work. She heard a soft knock on the door after practice. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Tim walked in. Lydia looked up. "Hi, Tim," she said, trying not to sound cold.

"Hey," he said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Lydia.

Tim sat down in one of the chairs. He was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "Kind of ironic that our parents hooked up, huh?" He gave a small chuckle.

"Terribly ironic," she said, sarcastically.

Tim nodded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate his words. "How did you get along with your dad? Like when you were younger, because I just can't seem to get along with him at all…"

"I never knew him. I mean I saw him sometimes for an hour or so at nights and on weekends. Even then he slept in and stayed up late," she said.

Tim nodded. "He loves you, you know," he said.

Lydia looked at him with an I'm-not-stupid look. "You're mom told you to say that, didn't she?" Tim looked dumbfounded. "And my dad probably put her up to telling you to say that." She sighed. "Look, I'll talk to my dad when I feel like it, okay?"

Tim didn't know what to say. He got up and went to leave. He opened the door and turned around. "You should at least try to. Think of how you would feel if it were the other way around. If you wanted to get to know him and he wanted nothing to do with you." He left the room.

Lydia buried her face in her hands. "This is all I need right now," she said in a muffled voice.

During the game against the IHL all stars, team USA was winning, and every one was happy. Save for one member. Rizzo had played perhaps two and a half minutes throughout the whole game. After the game, the team decided to get some food before the road trip back to Minneapolis.

Lydia was sitting at a table with Johnson, Rizzo, Jack, and Robbie. "It's just not right," said Jack, as to not let anyone not at the table overhear.

"I'm telling you guys, talk to Herb. He'll listen to you guys," Lydia said.

"Will you tell him with us?" asked Rizzo.

"No," said Lydia.

"Why not?" asked Robbie.

"Look, he has heard so much crap from me over the last week or so. Besides, he knows I want Tim off the team for other reasons than just team chemistry. He is not going to listen to me. And with the whole issue with my dad…he'll just get annoyed."

"What issue with your dad? And what other reasons with Tim?" asked Robbie.

Lydia shook her head. "Forget it. Just trust me, if I was to be there with you guys, it would only make matters worse."

"Alright," said Johnson. "So, the four of us?" The boys nodded and finished their food. While everyone was boarding the bus, Johnson caught up with Craig. "Hey, Craig, can you get Herb for us?"

"Sure," said Craig. Lydia boarded the bus with everyone else, and headed to sit back with Buzz. "Herb, some of the boys wanna have a word."

"What about?" asked Herb.

"I think you ought to hear 'em out," replied Craig. Herb got up from his seat and he and Craig walked out to where the four boys were standing. When Lydia saw this, she walked to the front of the bus and watched, wishing she could hear what was going on. After a few minutes, she saw Herb turn around and start walking toward the bus again. Lydia went to the middle of the bus and took a seat.

She saw Herb and Craig board the bus and sit down, followed by the four boys, who were trying to hide their smiles. Rizzo took the empty seat next to Lydia. Lydia was looking at him expectantly. "He's sending him home," Rizzo whispered. Lydia smiled and hugged Rizzo.

"I told you he'd listen to you guys."

Silence passed between them as they began driving once again. "Have you talked to your dad?" asked Rizzo.

Lydia looked out the window. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" she snapped back in a loud whisper. This attracted a few odd looks from some of the boys.

"It's not good for a girl to not have a relationship with her father."

"And since when did _you_ become an expert on women?"

Rizzo shrugged, a little taken aback. "I'm just saying what I've heard." Lydia scoffed and looked out the window.

A few miles of silence between the two, Lydia turned to Rizzo. "I'm sorry, Rizzo," she said. "It's just…I don't know. I don't _want_ to do it…"

Rizzo gave her a small sideways hug. "It'll work out."


	20. Night Before Christmas Eve

After Tim Harrer was sent home, the team relaxed a little. Rizzo had told Lydia that the breaking point for Herb was when Johnson had said the team was a family. Lydia smiled at the thought of it. They were a family.

Very soon after Thanksgiving, the Christmas season came, and before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve. It was no longer a secret that Buzz was still smitten with Lydia. Not that it wasn't a secret before, but now, since Lydia and Robbie were just friends, it was less of a secret. It was, in fact, daily locker room talk, unbeknownst to Lydia.

"I'm telling you, Buzz, just ask her out," said Janaszak.

"I don't know," said Buzz.

"Buzz, you've been waiting for five years. This may be your only chance before something else happens!"

"Yeah. Like OC taking her or something," joked Bah.

Buzz sighed. "Maybe."

"Buzz, she said it herself, if you had asked her out in college, she would have said yes. What makes things so different now?" commented Bah. Buzz shrugged. All the boys rolled their eyes, and they went back to getting dressed.

"Can you believe it, boys?" said Jack. "Two days and no practice!"

"Only because Herb's wife made him," said Christian, causing a chuckled among the boys. It was the day before Christmas Eve. Herb had given Christmas Eve and Christmas day off to the boys and Lydia.

After practice, Lydia headed for home. The next morning, she was to get to Doc's house early, as she was helping Velta, Doc's wife, cook the meal. She had warned Velta how much food they had to cook and Velta had the food waiting at her house. Lydia was at home relaxing when her doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it. Buzz was standing there.

Lydia smiled and let him in. "Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Buzz walked in. "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift early," he said.

"I thought we agreed not to do individual gifts among the team," said Lydia.

"Well, I broke the rule," said Buzz smiling. Lydia let him in and he took off his jacket and pulled out a small wrapped box. Lydia smiled. She unwrapped the box and opened it. It was a silver necklace with a cursive "L" hanging on it.

"It's beautiful," she said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back. She took it out of the box.

"Here," said Buzz, taking the necklace and unhooking it. He put it around her. "Turn around." Lydia turned around and lifted her hair so he could clasp it so it could hang around her neck. He fumbled with the clasp a few times before he got it. "There." She smiled and looked down.

"Thank you, Buzz," she said, giving him another hug. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night to get your present with all the rest of the guys."

"Okay," said Buzz. "There was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Sure," said Lydia. She and Buzz headed over to the couch and sat down. "What is it?"

"Well, I wasn't sure about this until recently," he started. "The past few weeks with you have been…incredible. Even though we've been just friends, it's been great, but…I was wondering if you wanted to take it to the next level."

Lydia smiled. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she teased him.

"Yeah," said Buzz.

Lydia thought about it for a moment. There was no doubt she would like to, but it had only been a month since her and Robbie officially broke up. She didn't know how Robbie would handle it. She didn't know how she could handle it. It had been only a month after two years. She sighed.

"Buzzy," she said. She tried to formulate the right words. "I really don't know if it's the right time right now, you know? I mean it only ended with Robbie a month ago after ten months. It's just too soon." She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I hope you understand."

Buzz looked down at the couch and nodded. "Yeah."

"It's just that, these things need time, you know?"

Buzz nodded. He looked up at her. "It's fine." She watched him for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I feel bad for turning you down."

"Don't feel bad. I've waited five years, I can hold." Lydia chuckled. The doorbell rang. Lydia got up and answered it.

She opened it to find her dad standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I soon deducted that you weren't going to come to me, so I decided to come to you," he replied.

"How'd you find this place?" Lydia asked.

"I talked to Michael," he replied. _Michael? Oh, Rizzo_, thought Lydia. She sighed, not wanting to be in that situation at the moment. She opened the door wider, to let him in. He walked in. "Oh, hello," he said, when he saw Buzz. "Patrick Kelley," he introduced himself. Lydia rolled her eyes at what he was doing.

"Buzz Schneider," said Buzz, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Would you come with me, dad?" said Lydia, walking into the kitchen. Her dad followed. Once they were both in the kitchen, Lydia closed the door that separated the kitchen from the living room. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I told you, Lydia. Listen, I know I made the mistake of not being around when you were young, and I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Lydia, still wondering what he was doing there.

"That's all you have to say? 'Okay'?" he asked.

"Pretty much," replied Lydia. Her father gave her a puzzled look. "Dad, what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" she asked. "You expect me to forgive you just like that?"

"Lydia, you're acting like this was something big, when it really wasn't."

"It wasn't, was it? Well obviously you don't know how big it really was. Dad, you cheated on mom! That's not only big, but it's immoral!"

"Lydia, I just want to have a relationship with you."

"Well I don't want one with you." That hurt her father. He watched her for a few moments before he took a pen and pad of paper that was on the counter and wrote down his address and phone number.

"I'm not giving up on this, Lydia." He exited the kitchen. "It was nice to meet you, Buzz," he said on his way out.

After he left, Buzz went into the kitchen, to find Lydia leaning backwards against the counter with her head in her hands. He walked up and ran his hands up and down her arms. "You okay?" he asked. Lydia looked up and nodded.

"I just don't know what to do," she said. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I don't _want_ to fix things between him and me. Everything was fine before he came back."

Buzz lifted her chin. "You really should at least try, though."

"Why?" asked Lydia. "I mean he never wanted a relationship before, so why even start now?"

"Well, he obviously tried, because he sent letters and cards after you and your mom came to live here."

"But…I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Buzz.

"Because…I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to put forth the effort, maybe because I've been away for so long. It's like Robbie said with him and me. Sometimes, some things just can't go back to they way they were."

"Lydia, first of all, you and Robbie were a totally different situation than you and your dad, and second off, things were never there between you and your dad, so you can't say that they can't go back to the way they were."

Lydia sighed and looked up at him. "I hate it when you're right," she said, with a slight smile. "But I still don't know if I'll do it or not."

"Well, that's your choice." Lydia nodded.

Buzz put his arms around her, and Lydia leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.


	21. Christmas Eve

Lydia and Velta cooked all morning and all afternoon. Shortly after the boys arrived, they all ate dinner. Earlier in the week, the boys had drawn names for gag gifts, and it was time to open them. Oddly enough, Doc was in possession of a Santa suit, so Jimmy put it on to pass out the gifts. However, before he started to pass out gifts, Lydia brought in a large cardboard box that had been sitting in the foyer.

"Okay," she said. "Before we get started, this is to you all from me." She opened the box, and began distributing rectangular boxes with each of the boy's names on one. After they were all passed out, Lydia put the box on the ground. "Open 'em up." She went back and sat down between Buzz and Verchota.

Jim was the first to have his unwrapped. He opened the box and pulled out a silver watch. "Wow, Lydia," he said.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Read what it says on it." Jim looked closer. On the link above the watch face, was engraved,

_United States _

_Olympic Hockey_

_1980_

On the link below the watch face was engraved,

_Jim Craig_

_#30_

Each of the watches had the name and number of the respective player. Some of the watch faces were a marble red, others were a marble blue, and others were a marble white.

"Lydia, this is incredible," said Rizzo, once he looked at his.

Lydia smiled. "I'm glad you like it," she said. She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "I know one of you won't be going to Lake Placid with us…but I figured you deserved something from the past six months, and every one of you, whether you're with us or not, is part of this team."

"That was touching," said Jack, sarcastically.

"Shut up, O'Callahan," she said, smirking

"All right, boys," said Jimmy, after he put the watch on. He began passing out gifts one at a time. Some were related to an inside joke, while others were just random. At some point during the opening of gifts, Jimmy picked up two wrapped shirt boxes and set them in front of Lydia. "To Lydia, from the boys."

"What?" she asked confused. "What is this?"

"Open 'em." Lydia looked suspiciously at the boys, who looked eager for her to open them. She unwrapped the first box and took off the lid. Inside was a folded blue hockey jersey. She took it out and unfolded it. Across the front if it had the letters USA in red, just like the boys' jerseys. Lydia looked up in shock at the boys.

"Look on the other side," said Buzz. Lydia turned the jersey over, and on the back it said, 'Kelley' across the top with 26 as the jersey number. Lydia smiled and looked up once again at the boys.

"You guys…" she said, not knowing quite what to say.

"You're as much a part of this team as any of the boys, so we thought you might want something to show for it," said Jimmy. "The other box has a white one just like ours."

Smiling, Lydia hid her face in her hands, mainly to discreetly wipe away the tears that had begun to form. "I don't know what to say," she said. "Thank you, guys." There was a silence, before Lydia said, "Okay, next person." She wanted to get the focus of the room off of her.

After the gifts were handed out, the boys headed to the front yard to play football. The dishes had already been done, so Lydia got her jacket on and went outside. The boys built a fire. Lydia grabbed an old crate that was lying around, and sat in front of it, so she could watch the boys.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

As she watched the boys, she thought how blessed she was. She watched Rizzo tackle Cox and smiled at how happy she was that she was reunited with him. After she had decided to attend the University of Minnesota, she hadn't been sure if she would ever see him again. Buzz scored a touch down, and she thought of how far they had come since high school. When Robbie got a pass from Jack and scored, she smiled at all the times they had had together, and at where their friendship was at that moment.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on your troubles will be miles away_

As she watched, she thought of the problems in the world, with the invasion of Afghanistan, and the hostages in Iran. She thought of the smaller problems, such as who would be cut next and the Olympics with the uncertainty of the Soviets playing looming ahead of them. She looked closer and saw the game for what it was—twenty-one boys playing football in the snow on the eve of Christmas—and thought about how all of those troubles were miles away from that moment. She thought about her problem with her father. She knew the right thing to do would be to talk to him, but she was too stubborn.

_Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

Christmas was such an important time of year for Lydia and the boys. Although some of the boys were a bit disappointed that they couldn't see their families for Christmas, the fact that they all got together and celebrated was fulfilling. Heck, they _were_ a family.

_Through the years, we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining start upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

They were not just a team. As Johnson had said, they were a family. They would always be together. Lydia smiled, but her smile faded when she realized there were less than two months before the Olympics. In two months, the whole thing would be nothing more than a memory. What were they all going to do? Just go on with life? Lydia thought about what she would do. What could she do? She needed to secure a job before the Olympics started. Even though her uncle Dave had said he could get her a secure job in Colorado, what was Buzz going to do? And Robbie? She didn't want to not see her friends just because of a job. And what about Rizzo? Was she to never see Rizzo again after the Olympics? She was sure _some_ of the boys would get into the NHL. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and enjoyed the moment.


	22. Conflict After Christmas

A few days after Christmas, Lydia went begrudgingly to her mother's house for a second Christmas with all of John's relatives. Lydia hadn't spoken to her mother since the incident with the letters, but she knew if she didn't show up, she would get crap about it for years. She wasn't going for her mother or stepfather. She was going so she wouldn't have to hear them complain later on. Her plan was to go, meet the relatives, eat, and leave. After an entire afternoon and evening of old women giving her kisses on the cheek and little kids running about, Lydia was on her way out to her car. She said a polite good-bye to the relatives and John, and walked out of the house into the cold Minnesota weather.

"Lydia!" called her mother, running out of the house after her. Lydia turned around to see who it was. When she saw it was her mother she rolled her eyes. He mother caught up to her. "So I don't get a good-bye?"

"After what you did? Not on your life."

"Lydia, that was six months ago!"

"You're right," said Lydia, sarcastically. "Six months after five years of lies from you." Lydia watched her mom for a few moments. "Mom," Lydia sighed, "you of all people…you watched me cry every birthday that I didn't get a birthday card or Christmas card from dad, yet you did NOTHING. You knew how much I wanted a dad. You always reminded me of how my father never tried to contact me, never tried to send letters or cards. Not to mention how you always reminded me of how things were when we were still a family and when he was never there. So I always felt that he didn't love me."

"Then why are you so upset? You never had a dad there to begin with, so why are you so upset you haven't had one for the past five years?"

"How can you be so insensitive?" Lydia was mad. "And to answer your question, I have him bugging me to get reacquainted and actually have a relationship."

"What?"

Lydia looked at her mom. "A few weeks ago dad was in town. He's remarried and has a stepson that was going to be on the team. I saw him at the university. Last week he came to my house begging for another chance."

Her mother was stunned. Trying to cover up the shock she felt, Hannah said cynically, "Well, if you're so eager to have the father/daughter relationship you've always wanted, then go ahead! Don't let me stop you. You're a grown woman. You can make your own choices. However, I would advise you to think long and hard about that. He never spent time with you when you were younger. What makes you think he wants to now?"

"Well, whether I wanted to or not, I can't now!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm still trying to sift through everything dad said in his letters, plus through all the lies you told me throughout the years." She paused. "You lied to me. And now I'm hearing the truth, but the line between the two is blurry." A cold wind began to blow. "Good-bye."

Lydia turned and walked to her car and got in. She drove away from her mom's house without even looking in the rearview mirror to see her mother's reaction. Lydia was driving home when she tried to figure out what to do. With the holidays still upon them, she didn't like fighting with her mom. Her mom and she had been so close when they were on their own. But after Lydia found out about the letters, a wall had been put up. When she was about to turn to go home, she turned the wheel and headed toward the university. She drove into the parking lot and parked. She got out and walked to the campus residence building. She walked to Buzz's dorm and knocked on the door. Buzz opened the door. He saw Lydia there, looking quite sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Buzz.

"My mom and I got in a fight."

"Come on in," said Buzz, putting his arm around her and bringing her in. "You talked to your mom?"

Lydia sat on the bed and nodded. "I was over there today because I had to meet John's relatives. We got in a fight about how she stole my letters, and about me seeing my dad. She was being so…ugh...selfish. I never realized how selfish she was until now. She doesn't care about me. She only cares that I keep in touch with her."

"Maybe she's scared that if you talk to your dad then you'll stop seeing her and only talk to him." Lydia thought about that. "Maybe she's trying to keep you away from him so you're closer to her." Lydia sighed.

They were both silent for a few moments before Lydia dug in her purse and pulled out an envelope that had been ripped open. "I got this in the mail yesterday."

Buzz took the envelope and unfolded the letter that was in it:

_Dear Lydia,_

_For the fifth holiday season in a row, it saddens me that I can't see you. I want you to know that I truly love you, and have missed you these past five years. It was just as hard for me as it was for you. When you were younger your mother and I loved you very much, and only wanted the best for you. The split between your mother and I had nothing to do with you. I want you to understand that. I will be in town towards the end of the year, and I'm hoping that you will have changed your mind, and will want to talk._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

"I don't know what to do," said Lydia, once Buzz finished reading it. "I mean, I feel guilty because he wants to have the father/daughter bond and I want nothing to do with him. I mean I want to have a relationship, but…the fact that he chose another woman to spend time with than spend time with mom and me I just can't forgive him for that. And with the holidays here…it's too much." She paused for a minute. "I overheard him talking to my mom one time when they were still together, that when he made his first million dollars, he would spend all the time in the world with us." She paused again. "He thinks that all the toys and clothes and material items I got when I was younger are supposed to make up for his absence. I never wanted toys. I wanted him. I wanted a dad. I wanted a man to be concerned about me and the choices I made. I wanted a dad who would make all my dates come in the house and be grilled with questions while my mom and I were upstairs. Most of the things that teenage girls hate, I never got. And I wanted them." She looked over at Buzz, who was listening quietly. She smiled wryly. "You probably don't want to hear all of this."

"No, it's fine," he said. "I just feel bad for you, having to go through all of this."

Lydia paused, running her hands over her face. She looked at him once more. "I'm so sorry, Buzz."

Buzz frowned. "Why?"

"Because you've put up with so much from me over the years. I feel so selfish. I always come to you, venting and venting, and…and you've never turned me away. Thank you."

Buzz smiled. "You're welcome."

"I've never asked what was going on in your life throughout the whole time I've known you."

"That's because only you've been going on." Lydia chuckled. They stayed there for a few minutes in silence.

"Well, I should probably get going," said Lydia. Buzz nodded.

"Okay." They got up and walked to the door. Buzz opened it for Lydia. Lydia walked into the hall and turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" said Lydia. Buzz nodded. She gave him a good-bye hug. "Thank you," she said, and kissed his cheek. She then turned and left. Buzz shut the door and leaned against it after he closed it. It was too agonizing for him. Of course, he understood that Lydia needed time, but he loved her so much that it drove him crazy that he couldn't have her. It wasn't so bad when she and Robbie had been dating, because he knew he couldn't have her. But now she was single, and he still couldn't be with her. Then, knowing that at some point, no matter how long ago, she had been pregnant with his child was even more agonizing. All he could hope for was that someone better than him didn't come into Lydia's life any time soon, and all he could do was be there for her every time she needed him and maybe, just maybe, she would some day reciprocate his love.


	23. New Year, New Chance

New Year's Day, which was a Sunday, Lydia, Buzz, Pav, Bah, Rizzo, and Janaszak were all at Lydia's apartment watching a movie. They had all partied the night before, and were resting. It wasn't even halfway through the movie, when there was a knock at the door. Lydia, who was next to Buzz on the couch, looked over at Janaszak, who was near the door.

"Janny, can you see who that is?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. He went and answered the door. He opened it to find a man whom he didn't know.

"Hello," said the man. "I'm Lydia's father, is she home?" Lydia had done a pretty good job with keeping the situation with her father quiet, so he had no idea.

"Yeah," said Janaszak. "Come on in." He led him back into the living room. "Hey, Lydia? Your dad's here." Lydia looked up and saw Janaszak standing there, then saw her dad walk in.

Lydia sighed and get up off the couch. She motioned for her dad to go into the kitchen. Once they were both in there, Lydia said, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm not giving up on this. Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yeah, I got your letter." Lydia sighed, trying to figure this out. "What do you want from me?"

"Lydia, you're my daughter. You're my only child. I want to have a relationship with you."

"Well, you have Timmy now."

"He's not my real son." He sighed. "I know I messed up when you were young."

"Yeah you did."

Sensing her heightened hostility, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_" Lydia said. "You were never around! I know I had all the toys I could ever want, but…Dad, I didn't want toys. I wanted you. I wanted you, mom, and me to be able to go out and eat, or go see a movie without you two arguing. I wanted a dad who would tuck me in at night and read me stories. I wanted a dad who would sit me on his lap and tell me I could be anything I wanted to be." At this point she began to tear up. "I wanted a dad who would be there when I left for a dance and tell my date not to bring me home late. I wanted a dad who would tell me to stay away from boys. I just wanted a dad who would be there when I got dumped to tell me I was still beautiful and that the guy was stupid for dumping me." She paused for a while. "But I didn't get one. I never had a dad who cared about the choices I made. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have screwed up so many times." Lydia looked at him for a few seconds. "Even though you weren't around, I still inherited some of your more charming characteristics."

Her father was dumbfounded. He didn't realize how many of the little things that his daughter had wanted so badly. How many of the priceless things. Lydia sighed. This was too much for her. She went to the cabinet above the refrigerator and dug to the back. She pulled out a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. She hadn't touched any tequila since Janaszak's birthday. She tried to get the top off.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I _am_ twenty-two," she replied. "Did you even remember?"

"I know, but why are you drinking tequila?" he asked, taking the bottle out of her hand.

Lydia grabbed it back, yanked the top off, poured a glass, and downed it. "This is the alcohol I grew up with, remember? Every night you came home, poured yourself a couple glasses and drank. When I turned 21, I was at a party and this was there. It reminded of you, and it was the only thing I had to remember you buy…so I drank it, and have drunk nothing else since."

"How often do you drink, Lydia?" he asked in a fatherly voice.

"Not as often as you," she said. "I only drink when I need to release tension or get loose." Seeing the opportunity to throw it in his face out of spite, she added, smirking, "Maybe if I hadn't seen it when was young I wouldn't have gotten drunk on it so many times and made so many mistakes." She poured another one and downed it.

"Don't start that with me, young lady," he said, beginning to get a little annoyed with her hostility when he was just trying to befriend her.

"Young lady?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't throw that in my face. It's your own fault you got drunk and…did…whatever girls do…" he paused. "What did you do, anyway?"

"None of your business."

"I'm your father, and yes it is. If you're going to bring it up, don't not tell me."

Lydia turned and looked at him. "I partied, okay? I partied, drank, slept with guys." She was making it sound much worse than it really was.

"Lydia!"

"What?"

"You knew better than that!"

"Oh I did, did I?" she asked. "And how did I know better? Mom didn't say anything. You certainly didn't either. And why are you reprimanding me now? Do you even care about the fact that I got pregnant? Or the fact that I had no love from any man my whole life, so in college I go for the first guy that takes an interest in me? Wait, you know, it wasn't even in college. It was in high school. Prom night."

"Why are you blaming all of _your_ mistakes on _me_?" he raised his voice. He paused. "Goodness, you're starting to sound like me."

"Do not say that! I am not like you, you know why? Because I would never leave my family."

"Leave? I didn't leave, you did!"

"No, _you_ left, long before mom and I ever thought about leaving."

"I left? We were all living together!"

"Sharing the same house, maybe, but when did we ever see you? You were always in New York, and now we know why." She paused. "Maybe it's better if you just stay gone. Get out of my house, and get out of my life." As she said the last part, she pointed toward the door. That was the last thing she had ever wanted to say. Inside, she didn't want him out of her life, but she felt the only way to get rid of the hurt was to get rid of him. Lydia turned away, crossing her arms. Lydia's dad sighed. He turned to leave, but decided against it. He walked over to Lydia.

"Lydia, sweetie," he said, sincerely. "I am sorry that I worked more than I spent time with you and mom. I am sorry that you missed out on so many things. But…I can't fix those now. If I could, Lydia, I swear to you, I would." He paused. "Can we please just give this another try? Please?"

Lydia didn't look at him. She tried to keep a strong façade, but on the inside she was crumbling. This was what she had longed for so long. She wanted her dad. Now he wanted her. Her eyes began to tear up and she sniffed.

Her dad walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not saying it will be easy. It will be hard to build a relationship after so long, but I promise you, it will be worth it." As Lydia kept on thinking, she couldn't see a valid reason to not comply. Sure she was mad at him for leaving, but he wanted to fix things. She thought about how if their roles were reversed, and how bad she would feel and how bad she would want him to comply. She swallowed and turned around. Her cheeks were tear stained. Her dad put his arms around her. Lydia somewhat leaned against him for a few seconds before actually hugging him back.

She began to sob lightly from the wonderful feeling the love from a father emitted. She couldn't believe she had lived without this for so long. They stayed there hugging for a few minutes before her dad pulled away. "You're friends are probably wondering," he said. "I won't keep you any longer, but I'll be in touch. I'm often called to Minnesota for business, which is why we're thinking of moving here, so maybe I'll stop by the next time I'm in town." Lydia nodded, wiping tears. "I love you, sweetie."

Lydia didn't say anything for a few moments. "I love you too, daddy." Her dad smiled and gave her one last hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving. As he walked from the kitchen, through the living room, and to the door, all eyes were on him. Once he left, the boys were all quiet, as they didn't know what to do. Buzz got up and walked into the kitchen. Lydia was nowhere to be found. He looked in her bedroom, where she was sitting on the floor with an open shoebox in front of her, filled with old letters. She was reading one. Buzz leaned on the doorframe, watching her for a few minutes. Lydia saw him in her peripheral vision and looked up.

"Hey Buzz," he said quietly. She put the letter back in the box, but left it open. Buzz walked in and sat next to her. He could tell she had been crying.

"How you doing?" he asked quietly, putting his arm around her for comfort.

"He said--"

"Yeah…we heard."

She looked up at him. "Everyone?" He nodded. "Everything?" He nodded again. "Great…" She sighed.

"Don't worry about it, though. They won't say anything."

"Okay." He sighed.

"Feel a little better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, actually. I didn't exactly plan on the conversation to go where it went, but…I'm glad. I know I'm in for a long hard ride on this one."

"Well, you know I'm here for you when you need me."

Lydia lifted her head and smiled at him. He smiled as well. "You know, I never knew it until now, but I know why my mom and I don't get along."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm so much like him." Buzz didn't know what to say after that, so they stayed there for a few moments before Lydia spoke up again. "Well, we should probably get back out there."

"Yeah," said Buzz. He got up and held out his hand to help Lydia. Lydia took his hand. As Buzz pulled her up, the momentum caused Lydia to end up very close to Buzz. If Buzz had leaned in an inch, they would be kissing, but neither of them moved. After a few moments, Buzz did lean in and kissed Lydia.

From all the pressure that she had been under lately, the kiss was a welcome escape. At first, Lydia had no reaction, but soon she kissed him back, bringing one hand up and resting it on the back of his neck. They remained like that for sometime before Buzz pulled away. Lydia realized what she had done, and she didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. When Buzz saw her reaction, he realized it was a stupid thing to do at a stupid time. "I'm sorry," said Buzz, regretfully. "I shouldn't have done--"

"Don't worry about it," said Lydia, shaking her head, before he could finish. There was a bit of silence before Lydia spoke up again, "Let's go." They walked back out to the living room and rejoin the guys.


	24. Skating

After New Year's, the boys got back to practices. It was crunch time. They had just a little over a month before the opening ceremonies. Herb began pushing the team, harder and harder, to try and find one player that couldn't perform under this kind of stress. He didn't find one. Every single player was playing his best. Herb approached Lydia one day after practice.

"Hey Lydia," he said.

"Hey Herb," Lydia replied.

"Lydia, I was wondering if you could be joining us for practices everyday. I need another set of eyes out there. I just can't seem to find someone to cut, and we need to be at the twenty mark by the Soviet game."

"Sure," she replied, nodding.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early?"

"Yep," said Lydia, smiling. Luckily, she had gotten most of her work done before the holidays, so all she had to do was change a few things after the last cut was made.

The next morning, Lydia had gotten to the university at seven o'clock. Practice didn't start until eight, but Lydia decided to skate around before practice. She put on her ice skates and skated around the rink a few times, closing her eyes as she rushed against the cold air. She thought about her dad, and the last time he showed up. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was glad she could be on semi-good terms with her dad. She would have to see where that went. She thought about her mom. Things had been so well before she found out about the letters. She still could not believe her mother would do something like that. It was as if her mother was never her mother to begin with.

At some point, she had been skating backwards slowly across the rink, not really paying attention, when she bumped against someone, who stopped her by putting their hands on her hips. She gasped, startled. She turned around to find Buzz there. She put her hand over her heart, trying to recover.

"Did I scare you?" asked Buzz, chuckled.

"Oh…" she breathed. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," said Buzz.

"It's okay," said Lydia, smiling. "What are you doing here?" She looked at her watch. It was only 7:25.

"I walked out and saw your car here. When you weren't in your office, I thought I'd look for you here." Lydia nodded.

"Here I am."

"I wanted to talk to you about New Year's…"

Lydia averted her eyes. "Okay."

"I wanted to apologize again. I know I shouldn't have kissed you. It's just…"

Lydia nodded. "I know," she replied with a warm smile. "I don't know what to think of it yet, because at the moment, so many things had been going through my head, it seemed like the right thing to do…even if I don't know if it was. Don't worry about it." There were a few moments of silence. "Right now there's a lot of conflict with me and my mom, then there's this whole new thing with my dad, and…when it's all calmed down, then…" she sighed. "I just feel right now if we were to get together I wouldn't be able to be the kind of girlfriend that you deserve. I need to get my family issues at least partially straightened out."

Buzz watched her as she talked. "You know I'd wait forever if I had to."

Lydia felt a lump in her throat. "Please don't say that. Because the longer I make you wait, the guiltier I'll feel."

"Don't feel guilty." There was silence between them as they began to skate together. They skated slowly around the rink in silence before Lydia spoke up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, a bit confused.

"You've done so much for me. You've saved me so many times from making stupid mistakes. Although Prom went kind of the opposite way, you still saved me from making a potentially bigger mistake. You've been with me every morning that I've woke up hung over, every time I got dumped; you've been with me through good times, bad times, and ugly times. You've put up with endless crap from me, and I've never really said thank you."

Buzz smiled and looked at her. "You're welcome."

Lydia smiled. Again, there was silence as they skated. Lydia spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You remember the night of the fight between you and Robbie at the bar?"

Buzz touched his jaw at the memory of the night of the fight. Robbie had landed a good punch on his jaw. "How could I forget?"

"What happened after I left?"

Buzz sighed. "Well, Jack came into the bar mad. And I mean…_mad_. He walked straight up to me, grabbed my collar and shoved me against the wall. He kept on asking how I could do that to Robbie, and eventually Robbie stopped Jack." Lydia watched him as he told the story.

"My goodness…" she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. I got him mad in the first place." Buzz shrugged it off.

They continued skating for a few more minutes. Buzz, thinking about things that have happened in the bar over the past few months asked, "If you don't mind, you think you can tell me the story about you getting pregnant after Prom?"

Lydia swallowed and looked straight ahead. "About a month or so after Prom, I realized that things weren't normal…with me. So, I went to the doctor, and he told me that I was pregnant. I cried. That's why I wasn't at school for a week, because I was at home, bawling my eyes out. I hardly ate, hardly slept; I just didn't know what to do, how to tell you, how to tell my mom, and how I was going to get through college…I was a wreck." She paused. "I went back to the doctor some time later, and he said that I wasn't pregnant anymore. I asked him how, but he had no clue." She sighed. "He said that it could have been a mistake the first time, but I think that Mother Nature knew I couldn't afford to have a baby…or something like that. I always blamed myself for it, though."

"So, you--"

"Miscarried," she finished his sentence.

"I'm so sorry," said Buzz, feeling a deep sadness. "I wish you had told me…"

Lydia shrugged sadly. "I didn't know how or when, or how you'd react."

Buzz sighed. "I wish you had known that I would have taken care of you." He reached his hand up to her cheek for a brief moment. Lydia looked down and sighed softly. "Well, I should go get my gear on. I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya."


	25. The Final Cut

The next couple weeks Herb, Craig, Lydia, and even Doc watched all the players with critical eyes. None of them could find any player that could be cut without hurting the team. Herb had the team do challenging and, at times, bizarre drills to finish getting them into shape, and to try and weed through them all to find a weak link.

Lydia, Craig, and Herb were in Herb's office after practice one day. "Okay," said Herb. "We leave for New York in a week."

"You really shouldn't have waited this long, Herb," said Lydia.

Disregarding her comment, Herb said, "Let's just go through the roster and eliminate those that we absolutely can't live without."

Lydia pulled out the paper and began reading off names. "Well, we have Jannie and Jimmy in goal."

"Gotta have them," said Craig.

"Rizzo."

"Definitely not," said Herb.

"OC."

"Our top defenseman? You kidding me?"

"Pavelich."

"Count the cone heads out. We send one of them home, the other two can't work."

"Johnson."

"Nope."

Lydia continued reading off the roster, and the coaches filtered through them. "Okay," said Lydia. "We have to cut Strobel, Cox, or Silk."

Herb sighed heavily, deep in thought. Lydia looked at Craig, who was also deep in thought. "What are their stats?" Herb said, finally.

Lydia pulled out her stat book. "In games alone, for Silk, twenty six assists, fifteen goals. For Strobel, twenty-four assists, sixteen goals. For Cox, twenty assists, ten goals." Lydia said the last part, knowing what the final decision was. She sighed sadly and closed the book. She looked up at the two coaches, who didn't want to cut Cox, or any of the players for that matter, but they had to.

"Lydia, can you put the name on the plane ticket you reserved. Craig, can you go get Cox for me?" Herb said. Lydia nodded and got up sadly. She walked to her office, and called the travel agency. After, she got into her car and drove to the travel agency to pick up the ticket. She got back to the university. One her way back to her office, she passed a very sad Cox in the hall.

"Hey, Lydia," he said, trying to smile.

"Hey Cox," she said.

"Um, Herb said you had my ticket…"

"Yeah, it's right here," she said. "You want me to drive you to the airport in the morning?"

Cox looked at her and smiled. "That'd be great."

"Okay," she said. "I'll pick you up at eight?" Cox nodded and they parted ways. After Cox left the building, Lydia leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe they were sending him home. It almost didn't seen right—especially since it was so soon before the games.

Cox wandered back to the locker room to pick up his bag. When he entered, no one was there. He walked to his stuff, and found his white USA jersey sitting on the bench. All over the front and back of it were the signatures of each and every one of the boys. They had all put their signature and jersey number. Pinned to the jersey was a note that said, "To our forever teammate and friend." When Cox picked it up, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not let the tears fall. He picked up his stuff and went to his dorm to pack.

The next morning, Lydia picked Cox up at the university and they drove to the airport in silence. No words were spoken. They got to the airport, checked in, and were waiting for the boarding to start.

"Lydia, I want to thank you for all you've done," he said, out of the blue.

Lydia looked at him. "Me? What have I done?"

"Well, I know it sounds kind of weird, but these past seen months, you've been kind of like a sister to me. It was fun having you go out with us after practices and on weekends. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome," she said.

"First call for boarding for flight 321 to Durham, New Hampshire. Please proceed to gate A4" the intercom said.

"That's me," said Cox. They both stood up. They slowly made their way to the terminal. Cox turned around before getting in line. Then enveloped her in a big hug. "Good-bye, Lydia." At this point, Lydia began to tear up, big time.

"Take care, Ralph," she said. When they pulled away, Lydia chuckled at her own tears. "Oh, before I forget." She took an envelope out of her purse and handed it to him. "This is for you. Read it on the plane." Cox nodded and got in line. Lydia watched him slowly make his way to the front. She looked down for a moment. Once the man took his ticket, he turned around.

"Lydia," he said. Lydia looked up. "Thanks for the watch." He smiled. Lydia smiled, laughing lightly through the tears.

Lydia was sitting in her car, where she could see the runway. She saw the plane that she knew Cox was on, and watched it take off. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

As the plane ascended into the air, Cox looked away from the widow. He reached down into his bag and pulled out the envelope that Lydia had given him. He opened it. Inside was a letter and tickets.

_Dear Ralph,_

_I have had the greatest time of my life having you on the team. You were such an awesome a part of the team, and I wish we could have had twenty-one players at Lake Placid so you could be with us. Just remember, even though you won't be playing hockey, you're still a part of this team. I've enclosed a roundtrip ticket to Lake Placid, a hotel room reservation, and game tickets for you, compliments of the USOC. The tickets are for any hockey game the US is playing in. I didn't know if you would want to go or not, so this is in case you do. If you don't feel like going, don't worry about it, but I know it would mean a lot to the boys and Herb if you surprised them by showing up. On the back of this is my address and phone number, in case you ever want to get in touch._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Lydia Grace Kelley_


	26. Before New York

The departure of Cox was difficult for everyone. It was almost like losing a sibling. They were a family after all. However, like all things, they had to learn to live with the decision. When they had found out, each of the players felt an almost sick relief that it wasn't them—a morbid happiness that someone else got cut, and not them. The team was getting anxious for Madison Square Garden.

One day, before practice, Lydia walked into the locker room after she knew they would all be dressed. She began handing out pencils and scraps of paper to everybody. "Okay, Herb's picking the team captain today," said Lydia. "He wants your input, so write down who you think should be captain, and give the papers to me." After a few minutes, everyone wrote down whom they thought deserved it, and they all gave the papers back to Lydia. She left to go count the votes. Practice went on as usual.

About halfway through practice, Lydia entered the rink and walked up to Herb. "I think you got yourself a captain," she said.

"How's that?" he said.

"Nineteen votes for Rizzo. One for Jimmy. I bet you can guess who voted for Jimmy, too."

"Rizzo?"

"Exactly."

"How do you know?"

"I know his handwriting."

Herb was quiet for a minute, watching the team. "Well, that is quite fortunate."

"How so?"

"I was going to pick Rizzo no matter what the votes said." Lydia smiled.

"You going to tell him today?" Herb nodded.

That day, after practice and after Herb told the team that Rizzo was the captain, Lydia passed Rizzo on his way out. "Congratulations," she said, giving him a hug. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," he said. "I just hope he made the right choice."

"Rizzo, the votes were nineteen to one. Herb was planning on naming you captain anyway. You _are_ the right man for the job."

Rizzo smiled. "Thanks, Lydia."

Lydia was sitting at her desk working on last minute travel arrangements that same day. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and she looked up. It was Steve Janaszak. "Hey Janny," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Um," said Janaszak, sitting down in a chair in front of Lydia's desk. "Do you think Herb is going to put me in during the Olympics?"

Lydia looked up and sighed, putting her pen down. She realized how hard it must have been for him the past seven months, only playing a few games during the exhibition season. "I'm sure he'll play you sometime," she said, softly.

"Yeah, maybe if we're up by fifty points. I'm the only guy on the team who has played in only a fraction of the pre-Olympic games, and I don't see Herb taking Jimmy out of any of the Olympics games. These past seven months he's been giving _Jimmy_ all the tips on goaltending, and having Craig spend all that extra practice time with _Jimmy_."

"Have you talked to Herb about this?"

Janaszak shook his head. "No. I wanted to see what you thought first."

"I think you should talk to Herb," said Lydia. He nodded.

"Thanks, Lydia," he said, standing up and walking out.

"Janny," she called before he left the room.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Just because you're back up, don't doubt yourself. Herb put you on this team for a reason. I've watched you play for the university for the past four years. You are a _hell_ of a goalie," she said, sincerely.

Janaszak smiled. "Thanks." Lydia nodded. He walked down the hallway, and passed Buzz on his way out of the building. "She's a good one," he commented to him, smiling slightly. Buzz gave him a confused look and continued on his way.

That night, Lydia drove to her mom's house. She wanted to at least try and see if she could straighten things out with her before she headed off to Lake Placid. She figured she would give her mom one last chance. She pulled up to her mom's house and turned off the ignition. She sighed and looked at the house. She didn't want to be there at that moment. She didn't want to talk to her mom, or have anything to do with her mom. But she knew that if she just let it go, who knows how long it might be before she talked to her mom. Lydia got out of the car and began walking up the walkway.

_Why am I even doing this? She should be the one apologizing to me! Why am I crawling on my stomach back to her?_ she thought to herself. She stopped halfway and began to walk back to her car, but she realized that if she didn't do this, her mother certainly wouldn't.

She walked back up to the house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There were a few minutes before her mother opened the door. "Lydia," she said. "Hi."

"Hi mom," she said. "Can we talk?"

Her mom nodded and opened the door wider. They walked into the living room and sat down. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way we departed after the Christmas thing last month." Her mother watched her. Lydia continued, thinking this might not go as easily as she would have liked. "And I wanted to know why you lied to me for all those years about dad not loving me." She tried to say it as nicely as possible.

"Well, first of all, he left us long before we left him…"

"I know," said Lydia.

"And, Lydia, I don't want you to see him because I don't want you to get close to him, then he'll think that you'll always be there for him, and he'll go right back to how he was, working all the time, spending time with his _new_ wife, and never having time for his own daughter."

"Mom, how do you know he's still like that?"

"People don't change, sweetie. Especially people like your dad."

"Yes they do," said Lydia. "People can change. You don't know if he's changed or not."

"And neither do you."

"But I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Lydia, I'm not going to debate this with you. I am against you seeing your father. Period." Lydia sighed. "It's for the same reason I hid his letters from you. I knew that he would talk, and eventually convince you to move back to Winthrop and take you away from me." Lydia looked at her mother.

"Is that what this whole thing was about? About you not having me?" Her mother nodded slowly. "It was all a selfish plot to benefit you?"

"It benefited you too," her mother replied. "Look at you. You have a great job, a great boyfriend. You should be thanking me."

Lydia stood up. "No. I'm not thanking you, because I got my job by working my ass off for Herb. And no, I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Mom, I thought we could straighten things out, because I didn't want to go to the Olympics without at least doing my part in trying to work things out." Lydia turned and left the house. She got in her car and drove home.


	27. Beginnings

On the bus ride to the airport, Lydia sat up front with Herb, talking about what happened the night before. "I just don't know what to do," said Lydia, finally.

"Some things, Lydia, just need to take their own course. People talking can't sway some people. They need to be swayed by events. If all of a sudden, you were to stop talking to your mother, she would take some form of action. As it were, every time there's a problem, you go back to her. What you need to do is just let it go. It's her loss if she doesn't want to talk to you if you're talking to your dad," said Herb.

"But it's my loss too, you know? I've lost a mother if that happens."

"Well, after everything she's put you through, is she the kind of mother you'd want?"

Lydia shrugged. "Not really, I guess."

Herb was silent for a few moments. "Well, you know that if you ever need anything, Patti and I are here for you."

Lydia looked at him and smiled softly. "Thanks, Uncle Herb."

"Ah, now don't you start with that 'Uncle Herb' stuff," he replied. Lydia chuckled. Herb had always been somewhat of a surrogate father to her after she moved to Minnesota. Although she was already grown when she got there, he was still there, and treated her as one of his own whenever they were together.

They got to the airport and boarded the plane. Buzz had noticed Lydia's silence that morning, and decided to shrug it off, attributing it to the fact that it was early morning. After taking their seats and getting the safety instructions, the plane lifted off. Because the seating assignments were done by last name, Lydia was sitting next to Johnson. A few minutes after the fasten seatbelt sign turned off, Buzz came up quietly and asked Johnson if he would switch seats. Johnson agreed. Buzz took Johnson's seat. Lydia, who had been staring out the window, took no notice until she felt Buzz's arm brush against her own. She was snapped out of her trance and turned to face him. She did a double take, as she had been expecting Johnson.

"We switched," said Buzz.

"Oh," said Lydia. "When?"

"Just now."

"Oh."

Buzz waited a few minutes. "You seem distant today. Anything wrong?"

Lydia shrugged. "I talked to my mom last night. I really don't think there is anything I can do to help the relationship. I want to keep in contact with my dad, but she's opposed to it. She said that her reasoning for stealing the letters was she was afraid I would move back to Massachussetts and leave her. She did everything about of selfishness."

"Well, you did all you could," Buzz replied.

"What I don't get is…our relationship was great before…"

"Your dad wasn't in the picture before."

"My dad always brings the worst out in my mom. They never got along—even when they were married. I don't even know why they got married in the first place. Nothing good ever came out of the marriage."

"You did," replied Buzz. Lydia looked at him and smiled slightly.

The plan trip dragged on. Lydia tried to get as comfortable as she could get, and fell asleep. While she was sleeping, Buzz was alternating looking out the window and watching her sleep. As he watched her sleep, he remembered back to every other time he had watched her sleep. Again, the deep feeling of love he felt for her surfaced. Without waking her, Buzz took her hand, which was resting on the armrest, into his. He carefully intertwined their fingers. Out of instinct, when Lydia felt someone take her hand she responded, holding onto his hand, and readjusting her head on his shoulder in her sleep.

After a few seconds, he rested his head against the headrest. He knew she was going through a lot of family issues, and she needed time. All he wanted was for her to come to him for comfort. He wanted to be able to comfort her when she needed to be comforted. Hold her when she wanted to be held. Tell her she was beautiful when she didn't feel it. He stroked her hand with his thumb and he soon dozed off.

_They slowly swayed to the soft music. Her head rested on his shoulder. She sighed happily, taking in the scent of his cologne. He smelled good, as all boys do on Prom night. She felt Buzz's hold on her waist tighten as the song went on. As the song ended, Buzz didn't let go of her quite yet, but instead, squeezed her in a hug before letting go. Lydia pulled back, smiling._

_The kissing had gotten intense, as they were both trying to kiss and get up the stairs at the same time, tripping many times, both of them laughing. They made it to Buzz's bedroom, and Lydia pulled Buzz down onto the bed. She smiled up at him as she pulled him into another kiss._

"_Are you sure?" Lydia asked the doctor. She felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her._

"_It's what the test reads," replied the doctor. Lydia buried her head in her hands, tears immediately falling. The doctor saw this and sympathized, "There are alternatives. The first, which I don't recommend is abortion…"_

"_No," replied Lydia immediately._

"_There's help I can get you. Counseling, someone to help you through this…"_

"_No," said Lydia. "I'll be fine. Thank you, doctor." Lydia got up and walked out of the room and drove home._

_Two months later, Lydia was in the same room with the same doctor. "Are you sure?" she said, just as she had said the first time._

_The doctor sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Lydia. The test might have been wrong the first time, but the likely case is a miscarriage."_

_Lydia sighed. "Will I still be able to have kids in the future?"_

"_Yes," said the doctor. "It's likely."_

"_Thanks, Doc," she said, and walked out, just as she had before. When she got to her car, she just began to bawl. She must have stayed there for a full half hour and cried. She felt guilty, both for feeling that it might have been something she did to cause the miscarriage and for being relieved that she wasn't pregnant._

Lydia was startled out of her slumber by turbulence. It took a moment or two for her to fully wake up. She thought abut the weird sequence of dreams she had just had. Why would she dream about that? She went to stretch when she found her left hand was being held down. She looked down and saw she and Buzz were holding hands. She sat there, confused for a bit. _Did I do that or did he?_ she thought.

They finally landed in New York. Once they got off the plane, got their luggage, and got outside into the freezing cold air, the bus that was to take them to their hotel arrived. It was late, because of the time change. The bus took them to their hotel.

Lydia was at the front desk, checking everyone in. However, the hotel had made a mistake and double booked a couple rooms. Lydia sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The person gave her the room keys that they had, with the list of reservations. Lydia walked back out to the bus. She gave Herb, Craig, and Doc their keys first, so they got off the bus and went to their rooms. Lydia continued to call out names and hand out keys. When it came down to it, there were two rooms left, and the remaining people on the bus were Lydia, Buzz, Bah, Pav, Jack, Robbie, and Rizzo. Lydia sighed and looked at the keys in her hand.

"Okay, Rizzo, Robbie, and Jack," she said, holding out the keys. The boys walked to the front of the bus and took their keys. After they got off, Lydia looked at the three remaining. "Alright, come on, you three."

"Wait, we're all sharing a room?" asked Bah, standing up.

"That's right, Bah," she said. The four of them got off the bus, got their luggage, and went up to their room. Lydia opened the door and turned on the light. "Oh, good," she said, when she saw two double beds.

"There are only two beds," said Pav, when he entered.

"So?" asked Lydia, putting her bag on one of the beds.

"So, that means that you're sharing a bed with one of us, while the other two share a bed together."

Lydia gave him a look. "And?" Pav shrugged. The three boys stood in the entryway with their bags in hand. Lydia rolled her eyes, grabbed Buzz's bag out of his hand, putting it next to hers. She grabbed both Bah's and Pav's bags and set them on the other double bed. Bah and Pav gave each other and look. Lydia saw it. "Guys, it's not that big of a deal."

"Look, Lydia. Girls may be okay with this kind of thing, but guys…no."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? We only have two beds. Unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor…I know you guys usually only have two to a room, but…" she sighed, "can you guys please just cooperate?" From behind Lydia, Buzz gave Bah and Pav a look. Bah and Pav reluctantly agreed. "Thank you." Lydia opened her suitcase, grabbed pajamas, and went into the bathroom.

Buzz picked the bags off his bed, and set them on their respective sides. He kicked off his shoes and lay, propped up on the bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"So, Buzzy?" asked Bah.

Buzz looked at Bah. "What?"

Bah gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

"Oh," said Buzz, rolling his eyes. "Nothing out of the ordinary has happened, so I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"Not out of the ordinary?" repeated Bah. "So I take it that holding hands on the plane, her sleeping against you on the bus ride here, and the constant being around you is ordinary?" Buzz didn't look at him, but kept flipping through channels. "Not to mention she picked you to sleep in her bed."

"Like she would pick either one of you two?" Buzz joked.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Pav.

"So I take it you haven't asked her out?" asked Bah.

"These things have to come naturally," replied Buzz.

"And they aren't right now? Honestly, you have to make your move sometime soon."

"Make my move? Bah, she's not just some girl I met in the bar. I've known her since high school. One wrong move could ruin everything."

"You're just being paranoid, Buzz," said Pav. "Remember the whole Robbie situation? Did she ditch you after that? No. Did she ditch you after Prom? No. You've been such a great friend to her that she wouldn't drop you because of one wrong move."

Buzz shrugged. "I guess, but I'm still not going to do anything."

"Why not?" Pav and Bah asked at the same time.

"Because! She's….Lydia…"

"And?" asked Bah.

"And I've been in love with her since high school--"

"Exactly why you should end your misery and get her while you can!"

"Would you boys stop talking about me, as if I wasn't here?" Lydia called from the bathroom. All three boys froze and looked toward the bathroom door.

"Nice one, Bah," said Buzz

"Me? What did I do? You were talking about her too."

At that moment, Lydia walked out of the bathroom. She just smiled and shook her head as she walked to the bed and pulled the covers down.

"You three really need to know when to keep your voices down when you're talking about someone who's just in the other room," she said. Buzz got up and went into the bathroom, giving a look to the other two cone heads on his way. Lydia crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up, turning off her bedside light.

"So, Lydia," said Pav.

"What?" asked Lydia, who had already closed her eyes.

"You and Buzz seem to be getting along nicely," replied.

"Pav, we've been getting along nicely since high school. Plus, I heard your whole conversation when I was in the bathroom, so don't even try."

"Okay then," said Bah. "If Buzz asked you to be his girlfriend tonight, what would you say?"

Lydia sighed and opened her eyes. She propped herself up with her elbow. "Guys, there are more layers to this situation than you think, okay? So please don't try and push it. Buzz and I will get together if and when the time is right."

Pav nodded. "Alright," he said. Lydia went back under the covers and closed her eyes.

After each of the boys had their turn in the bathroom, they turned the lights out, but kept the TV on with the volume on low. Bah and Lydia were both asleep. Pav was sitting up in bed, watching TV. Buzz was awake as well. For a while he had been watching TV, but then decided to get some sleep. He lied down on his side, facing Lydia and put his head on the pillow. By the light the TV was emitting, he watched Lydia sleep. Although the majority of the male population wouldn't classify her as very attractive, to Buzz she was beautiful. He brushed some stray hair that was lying across her face. He watched her for a few more moments before kissing her forehead and settling in to sleep.

Lydia, who was a relatively light sleeper, felt a slight tickle on her face as Buzz brushed the hair away. This brought her to semi consciousness. When she felt the kiss on her forehead, she had to keep herself from smiling. She opened her eyes and saw Buzz lying back down. She smiled.

"Hey," she whispered.

Buzz smiled. "Hey," he replied. "Did I wake you?" Lydia nodded. "Sorry." Lydia shrugged. They were silent for a few moments, just looking at each other. "So you heard everything?" Lydia nodded.

"Did you hear me and Pav talking?" Buzz nodded. They just looked at each other, reaching a common understanding. Before long, Lydia yawned. "Good-night."

"Good-night," answered Buzz. Lydia scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his middle, pulling herself close to him. She rested her head against his chest. Buzz smiled slightly to himself and responded with putting his arms around her, rubbing her back slightly. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. He wondered what this meant, but decided to not worry about it and enjoy it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lydia woke up in the same position her and Buzz had fallen asleep in. She took her first deep breath of consciousness, taking in the scent of Buzz. It wasn't any nameable scent—it was just Buzz. She smiled and looked up, finding him still asleep. After looking at the clock, and seeing they had a few hours before practice, she rested her head on his arm and watched him sleep. He was so adorable. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. From an innate reaction, Buzz hugged her tighter. She closed her eyes, and was about to drift back to sleep when, like a splash of ice-cold water, it hit her.

What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be instigating these sorts of situations with Buzz. She was supposed to let it come naturally. She soon realized that, from the looks of it, it was coming naturally. It was as though the farther away she was from home, the farther away she was from her problems, and the easier it was to forgot them. Whether she was making a mistake or not, she was not going to mess up the euphoria she was feeling at that moment, in Buzz's arms.

It wasn't long before Buzz woke up as well. Lydia heard his breathing change and felt him move a bit. She looked up.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said, smiling. He chuckled softly. "I wouldn't mind waking up every morning like this." She chuckled softly. "So, what does this mean? I mean best friends don't usually do this."

"No, they don't do they? I guess that means we're not _just_ best friends any more."

Buzz looked at her for a moment, figuring out what she had said. "You sure? I mean, if things are still a little stressful with your parents and all, we can--"

Lydia put a finger to his lips and just smiled. "No," she said. "They say you don't know what you have until you lose it. I don't want to have to wait until I lose you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Because I know it now."

Buzz leaned down and kissed her. She put her hand on his cheek, kissing him back. He parted the kiss and smiled at her. He ran his hands up her back and hugged her close to him. Lydia nuzzled her face in the base of his neck. They stayed like that for a while longer, before they decided they should get ready for the day, for they had practice in an hour and the game in seven hours.


	28. Madison Square Garden

The boys had practice before the Soviet game. Lydia could tell they were nervous. After practice they all ate dinner at the restaurant in the hotel, then went back to the rink to change. While the boys were changing, Lydia went up to the announcers' box and met Al Michaels. They chatted for a bit about the team, until it was almost time for the game to start. Lydia then made her way down to the bench. She waited for the boys to skate out and the coaches and Doc to come out.

With the national anthem sung, and the Soviet's trophy shown off, the fast paced game began. Things were looking good. That is, until the Soviets scored. Lydia looked up at the clock. It wasn't even a minute into the game. _This won't be pretty_, she thought to herself.

Before the game ended, it happened. In the heat of a play, a single player fell and didn't get up. Lydia, who hadn't been watching that end of the ice, couldn't see who it was. As he rolled from his back to his side, Lydia saw the number 17 on the back of the jersey.

"Oh, shit," she muttered. Doc walked carefully onto the ice and over to Jack. With the help of Robbie and Rizzo, they got Jack off the ice and into the locker room.

The game continued painstakingly slowly, as each of the ten goals by the Soviets was scored. Each of the three goals scored by the USA wasn't celebrated with the usual ecstasy. After the game ended, all the boys filed to the locker room. Lydia could feel the disappointment by the fans in the air.

She made her way to the locker room, and walked in as Doc was in there with Jack. Doc got up and led her away. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I know we'll need to get him to the hospital for some X-rays," replied Doc.

"Alright," said Lydia. "I'll get you his paperwork." Lydia went to her bag and pulled out some paper, and began filling out some stuff. The ambulance took Doc and Jack to the hospital, while the rest of the team changed. Lydia didn't bother to hang around because she knew she couldn't be of any help to the boys, so she got on the bus. She waited with Craig and Herb for about a half hour, until the boys began trickling out of the rink and onto the bus. When Rizzo came onto the bus, he sat next to Lydia. After a couple minutes of silence, she nudged him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Rizzo nodded. "It's just depressing, you know?"

Lydia nodded. "Well, look at it this way. Because of this game, you guys now know what to work on, and you know what to expect," she said. "Plus, this doesn't hurt your standings in the Olympics in any way, shape, or form."

Rizzo nodded. "True," he said. Lydia gave him a nudge again and smiled to cheer him up. Rizzo smiled slightly. Once all the boys were on the bus, they headed back to the hotel. "So lucky you…sharing a room with the Coneheads."

"Oh, I'm just the luckiest girl in the world," she joked.

"Hey, I heard that," said Bah from behind her. Lydia just turned around and smiled.

"So, how are the, uh, sleeping arrangements?" Rizzo asked.

"We have one double bed that we're all sharing," said Lydia with a serious tone. Rizzo gave her a surprised look. Lydia laughed. "I'm kidding. There are two double beds."

"And?"

"And Bah and Pav in one…"

"And you and Buzz in the other." Lydia nodded and shrugged. Rizzo chuckled. "It was only a matter of time."

"What?"

Rizzo gave her a look. "Lydia, there are only two people on this bus who _might_ know you better than I." Lydia chuckled. They finally arrived at the hotel, and they all got off. Some of the guys went to the bar that was under the ground floor of the hotel, while others went to their rooms. By the time Lydia got to her room, Buzz was already there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Buzz, who was flipping channels.

Lydia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

Buzz shrugged. "If it was any team but the Soviets that we just lost to, it would be different." Lydia nodded, understanding.

"You need anything?" she asked. Buzz shook his head. Lydia nodded, took off her shoes, and went to change into her pajamas. Once she did, she walked out of the bathroom and lay on the bed next to Buzz and watched TV.

By the time Bah and Pav came in, the TV was still on, but both Buzz and Lydia were asleep, Lydia with her head resting on Buzz's chest.


	29. The Opening Ceremonies and Sweden

The next two days passed without much conflict. They drove to Lake Placid, met up with Doc and Jack, and got settled into the Athlete's Village Apartments. The team had five apartments; each apartment had a living room, a small kitchen, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms, each bedroom with two twin beds.

There were no organized room arrangements. Since they would be there for the next two weeks, everyone pretty much went where they wanted. Occupying four of the apartments was the team and Lydia, and the fifth one had Doc, Craig, and Herb. Lydia refused to share a room with any of them, so she went to another apartment, sharing it with Buzz, Pav, Bah, Janaszak, and Ramsey.

The day they got there was the day of the opening ceremonies. They met up with the rest of the delegation from the United States at the Olympic Arena. Because the host country always walks out last, they had to wait over an hour before walking out. As they walked out, Lydia watched the expressions of sheer joy on the boys' faces.

After a long night of celebrating, while they were walking back to the village, Lydia was walking with Rizzo. "Finally here, huh?" she said. Rizzo hadn't stopped grinning since the ceremonies had started.

"Yep," he said. "And the best part is, I'm here with my family."

Lydia chuckled and continued walking. For a moment she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. She had to do a double take to realize who it was. When she did, she burst out smiling.

"And look who it is!" she said loudly, catching the attention of the team.

Rizzo turned his head to see whom she was talking about. "Coxie?" he asked, astounded.

At that moment, the entire team had to back track to see if it really was true. Before long, Cox was in the middle of a hugging, handshaking, and back slapping group. "Coxie, it's great to see you!" "How'd you get here?" "How long ya staying?" were only a few of the many questions that bombarded Cox. He could hardly get a word out.

"Give the boy some room, for crying out loud," said Lydia, pushing to the middle of the group to give Cox a hug. "I'm glad you came," she said quietly when she hugged him,

"Thanks," he replied. "Thanks for the tickets." After a rather extended reunion, Cox went back to his hotel, and the team went back to the apartments.

The next morning, Lydia woke up. She rolled over to say good morning to Buzz, whom she was sharing the room with, only to find his bed empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but something on the nightstand caught her eye. It was a beautiful bouquet of eleven red roses and a single white rose in the middle. Leaning up against it was a card. Lydia smiled and opened it.

_Lydia,_

_See? Even through the hustle and bustle of the Olympics, I didn't forget Valentine's Day. I hope you're proud of me. Happy Valentine's Day. We've had our ups and downs, but we've made it through. When you're reading this for the first time, chances are, you have just woken up and are alone. Don't worry. I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Buzz_

Lydia smiled more after she read the card. Even she had forgotten about Valentine's Day, not that it mattered to her. It apparently did to Buzz. She heard Buzz open the door and walk in. She hopped out of the bed and practically jumped on him. She hugged him tightly. Buzz almost lost his balance, but regained it soon, and hugged her back. He was shocked, but pleasantly shocked. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"So, I did well?" he asked, smiling with his arms around her waist. Lydia just smiled and hugged him again, laughing.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

The next day, they didn't have a game, so the boys had a chance to relax and see Lake Placid. Some of the boys stayed in their apartments, others went to see competitions, but Buzz and Lydia walked around downtown.

"It still hasn't really sunk in yet," said Buzz. "I mean we're _here_!"

"After seven _long_ months," added Lydia. "You guys have worked so hard." She looked at him, smiling. "I'm so proud of you." Buzz smiled and squeezed her hand.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes before Buzz spoke up. "What's going to happen after the Olympics?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Lydia.

"Well, obviously everyone is going to go home, leaving the few of us that live in the twin cities area, but…" said Buzz.

"You mean jobs and such?" Buzz nodded. Lydia shrugged. "I've been so busy, I haven't even thought past the twenty-fifth when we leave here." She paused for a bit. "I guess I do have to look for a job, huh? What about you?"

Buzz shrugged. "I have no clue. I mean, I've been living in the dorms for the past four and a half years."

"Well," said Lydia. "You're welcome to move in with me, if you want." Buzz looked at her. "Buzzy, I would still make this offer if we weren't together, so keep that in mind."

Buzz nodded. "I'll keep that option open," he replied. She smiled and they continued walking.

The next day was their first Olympics game, and they were playing Sweden. Sweden was up one point, while the US was down two players. Jack was out because of his knee, and Robbie was over with Doc, who was checking an injury. When Doc took Robbie back to the locker room, Lydia followed them. Robbie sat down, and Doc went off to get ice. Lydia walked over and sat down.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, in pain. Doc returned with the ice, and put it on Robbie's leg.

"Well, Robbie, I think you're done for the night," said Doc.

"What about the next game?" he asked.

"We'll have to see then." Doc turned to Lydia. "Will you stay with him?" Lydia nodded, and Doc left once more.

"Well, do you want to get your gear off?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," said Robbie. He took off his jersey and gear, while Lydia helped him with his skates. Once it was off, Lydia sat back and leaned against the wall. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"We haven't really talked much since Thanksgiving," said Lydia.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that," he replied.

Lydia shook her head. "It's nothing to apologize about. I mean we've both been busy with stuff…"

"So, how are you?"

Lydia nodded. "Pretty good," she said. "No complaints."

"Everything with Buzz going well?" he asked, tentatively.

Lydia looked at him. How did he know? Did he even know or was he just guessing? Why was he even asking? "Um, fine." Robbie nodded.

"We really should hang out some time," he said, looking up. "I've missed you these past few months. Not in the romantic sense, but I miss your company. Like our first two years of college when we were just friends and we would hang out. I miss that."

Lydia watched him and smiled softly. "Well, we just have to make sure we hang out more." Robbie smiled. She didn't realize until then how she had missed that smile.

Until the end of the first period they made small talk. When the boys began to file in, Lydia got up and walked over to where Jack and Doc were standing.

Herb walked in, infuriated. "This is unbelievable. You guys are playing like this is some throwaway game up in Rochester. Who we playing Rammer?"

"Sweden," Ramsey answered.

"Yeah, you're damn right, Sweden!" Herb knocked over the table with the water on it. "In the Olympics!" He began to pace. "What the hell's wrong with you? Get your gear on," he said to Robbie. "I said get your gear on!"

"Doc told me I can't play," Robbie answered.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you got a bad bruise. You know what? Put your street clothes on coz I got no time for quitters."

"Come on Herb. Nobody's quittin here," interjected Rizzo.

"You worry about your own game. Plenty there to keep you busy. Bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart, you candy ass."

"What'd you call me?" asked Robbie, looking up.

"You heard me."

"You want me to play, huh? Is that what you want?" Robbie got up and limped toward Herb.

"I want you to be a hockey player!"

"I AM A HOCKEY PLAYER!" At this point, Robbie lost it. It took both Ramsey and Johnson to hold him back. Lydia watched the scene unfold in front of her with half shock and half amusement, once she knew the madness behind Herb's method.

Although the boys couldn't get ahead of Sweden, they didn't slip far behind. The game ended with a tie, 2-2. After the game, Lydia was the only one not in the locker room. She walked towards the locker room and was about the enter, when she was bombarded by the press, asking her questions about Robbie's condition, any comments she had, and various questions about the boys. Lydia answered as generally she could so she could worm her way through. That didn't work, however. While she was busy answering questions, she spotted Walter through the lights and microphones. He came to her rescue.

"Excuse me, folks," said Walter, coming up behind Lydia. "But I need to speak to Miss Kelley." Reluctantly, the press slowly dispersed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Lydia. Walter chuckled.

"I know how it is. Listen," they began to walk, "what are you doing after this?"

"You mean, the Olympics?" Walter nodded. Lydia shrugged. "Quite honestly, I have no clue."

"Well, depending on the total outcome of these games, some people from the USOC, IOC, and NHL would like to talk to you about jobs."

"Are you serious?" asked Lydia, shocked. "Why me?"

"Well, you've done a hell of a job taking care of this team," replied Walter. "This, of course, is all depending on how our boys do."

Lydia nodded. "Thank you, Walter."

"Also, no matter the outcome of these games, I would like to talk to you about a job for the Minnesota AHA." Walter smiled. "I'll see you around." With that, he walked away. Lydia smiled, thrilled that she not only will have a job, but that she got so many offers. She was still in shock, so all she could do was smile, which eventually turned to laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Buzz, walking up to her.

She turned to him and jumped on him in a hug. "I got a job!" she said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Well, sorta," she replied. "I just talked to Walter. He said he wants to talk to me about a job with the Minnesota AHA, _and_ he said that people from the USOC, IOC, and NHL want to talk to me!"

"That's great!" said Buzz, returning her hug. Lydia smiled once more and they walked off toward the apartments.

Later that night, Lydia walked down the hall and knocked on a door that was two doors down from her. Silk opened the door.

"Is Robbie in here?" she asked. Silk nodded and opened the door wider.

"In there," he pointed to a room with the door open.

"Thanks," said Lydia. She walked in and over to the door. Robbie was in bed, flipping through a magazine. "Hey," she said softly.

Robbie looked up. "Hey. Come on in," he said. Lydia walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Robbie shrugged. "Not much better, but not worse."

Lydia nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Lydia nodded again. "Okay. Well, I just came to see how you were doing."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later." Lydia stood up and walked to the door, then turned around. "By the way, I'm proud of you. For playing the way you did tonight after your injury."

Robbie looked up again at her. "Thank you."

"See ya." Lydia nodded and walked out of the room. Morrow, Silk, and Jack were sitting in the living room watching TV. "See you, boys." She received various grunts and waves in response. Lydia just chuckled and walked out.


	30. Comfort

The boys had won every game after Sweden. After every game, Herb, Craig, Doc and the boys got the chance to escape to the locker room while the press trapped Lydia. As was the story after they beat West Germany. Lydia was walking, as usual toward the locker room, when she was nearly blinded with light on video cameras, flashes from still cameras, microphones, and reporters. She battled through the questions and comments like usual for a good half hour. Once the press seemed satisfied, Lydia began to walk toward the locker room once more, when Walter approached her. "Lydia, do you have some time?"

"How much time?" asked Lydia, who was exhausted by that time.

"An hour or so," he replied.

"Um, okay."

"Great. Would you come with me?" Walter led Lydia to a hotel near the rink and into a conference room on the bottom floor. Sitting down inside was Lou Nanne, Bob Flemming, Bruce Norris, and Bob Allen, only a few of the members of the advisory staff of the Olympics. They all stood up and shook Lydia's hand. Once Lydia sat down, she was bombarded with job offers. Benefits, salaries, and numbers were thrown at her from every direction.

"Miss Kelley, we would be able to offer you medical, dental…."

"…beginning salary of $25,000…"

"…$30,000, plus benefits and your own office…"

"…able to travel around the country…"

"…try scouting if you wish…"

"…company car, with insurance and any work paid for…"

"…might possibly work with some of the boys on the team now…"

This was a little too much for Lydia. She had paperwork and information sheets coming toward her from every which way. They were all talking on top of each other. Then, as if on cue, they all stopped and looked expectantly at Lydia. Lydia was still in shock. She had no idea she could be that far up the corporate ladder in such a small amount of time. In front of her at that moment, was pretty much any job she wanted in the area of hockey. In addition to the offers she was getting at that moment, Walter handed her two file folders full of job offers from all over the country.

"You'll have to excuse me, gentlemen. Would it be all right if I got back to you in a couple days?" she asked.

"Oh sure!"

"No problem."

"However long you need."

"Thank you." She gathered all the paperwork and information sheets they had given her. "If you'll excuse me, I should be going." She walked out and sighed. She slowly trekked to the apartments, while flipping through the paperwork. Some of the beginning salaries were outrageous. Some of her best offers, however, were far away from Minnesota. She wouldn't mind moving away from Minnesota, but she didn't want to drag Buzz away. Or leave him, for that matter. She wondered why she was thinking about these kinds of things. Her and Buzz had only been together for less than a week. "Not that he would come with me anyway." She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"There you are," joked Janaszak. "We were about to send a search party." Lydia didn't say anything. She went into her room, tossed all the papers on her bed, and grabbed her pajamas and a hair tie.

"I'm taking a bath," she announced, as put her hair up and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the water, pouring in an entire travel sized bottle of bubble bath.

The boys all exchanged looks and shrugs. Buzz stood up and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Come in," called Lydia. Buzz opened the door. The water was running and Lydia was sitting on the counter, leaning up against the mirror.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Buzz, hopping up on the counter next to her. She just nodded. He took her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just tiring, battling the press after every single game," replied Lydia. Buzz nodded. Soon the tub filled up and Lydia stopped the water.

"I'll see you later," he said. Lydia nodded. Buzz watched her for a few moments before hugging her. Lydia rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back. Buzz released and walked out of the bathroom.

As Lydia released all her exhaustion in the tub, Buzz walked into the bedroom. As he went to reach for something, he couldn't help but notice all the papers scattered on Lydia's bed. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered to look. It was Lydia's business, after all. But some of the numbers on the paper caught his eye. Soon, he found himself sitting down, reading through all the paperwork. Not only did the numbers catch his eye, but the locations did too. Toronto, Canada. Colorado Springs, Colorado. New York City, New York. Boston, Massachussetts. He looked through the two file folders as well. Again, more big numbers and locations. Portland, Oregon. Los Angeles, California. San Francisco, California. Madison, Wisconsin. Chicago, Illinois. Those were only a fraction of the cities.

Buzz realized what he was doing, and he put all the papers back in the folders, and tried to arrange everything as it had been before he entered the room. He grabbed what he needed and walked back out to the living room.

An hour later, Lydia emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas, and her hair wet. She didn't say anything, and just walked straight to her bedroom and closed the door.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" asked Janaszak. Buzz just shrugged. "Well what did she say when you went into the bathroom."

"We didn't talk," Buzz replied. "But my guess would be girl stuff." All the boys nodded at the implication of PMS, the hell raising results of which Lydia bestowed on whoever crossed her path. After a few minutes, Buzz got up and walked to the bedroom. He quietly entered. "Lydia?"

"Yeah," said Lydia, who was lying on her side, curled up.

Buzz sat on the bed next to her and slightly leaned on his side, resting his elbow on the pillow. Lydia rolled over so she was facing him. She looked up at him in the dark. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I had a meeting with Walter and some of the advisory staff for the Olympics," she replied. "I know I should be ecstatic because I got so many really good jobs offers, but…" she sighed, "they're all outside of Minnesota, away from my family, my friends, you. I mean, we've only been together a few days but—"

"We've been friends even longer," Buzz finished her sentence. Lydia nodded. After a few minutes, Lydia gave a wry laugh. "What?"

"Everything has gone so backwards," she said. "First, we sleep together, then we go out and kiss, and now we're just starting out, you know?"

Buzz chuckled. "Yeah," he said.

"You're like my other half," she said quietly, feeling herself drift off to sleep. When she said that, Buzz left his heart leap. He smiled and hugged her to him. Lydia quickly drifted off to sleep, but Buzz didn't bother to move.

The next day was the day before the Soviet game. While Craig was at a press conference, and Herb was with his wife and kids, Lydia was running last minute errands.Lydia walked back to the apartments and walked into her room. Buzz was already in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey," she said, dropping off her stuff

"Hey," he replied.

"Everything okay?" Buzz nodded. Lydia grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed. She shut off the room lights as she walked toward the bed. She sat on Buzz's bed next to him. He adjusted to make room for her, and so he could rest his head against her stomach. "Nervous about tomorrow?" she asked softly, putting her arm around him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I mean I know it's only a hockey game, but the whole nation doesn't see it that way." Lydia nodded. "I'm never going to get any sleep."

"Just relax," Lydia said, rubbing his shoulder.

"How?"

"Close your eyes." Buzz gave her a look saying 'I tried that.' "Just do it." Buzz closed his eyes. "Now, imagine that you and the team are standing shoulder to shoulder on the ice. Rizzo is up on the platform with two other captains. Soon, the Star Spangled banner begins to play, as the American flag is raised along with two other flags, but the American flag is a little higher than the other two. As the song plays, you can see your mom and dad in the crowd watching you. They couldn't be prouder of you. Your mother is beaming and your father smiles and nods at you. Herb, Craig, Doc and I are standing a ways behind you. Herb, who has coached you since college is extremely proud of you, not only for beating the Soviets, but also because of all you have been through. Craig and Doc, who've watched you go through Herb's insane training, are also very, very proud of you." Buzz was quiet for sometime. Lydia smiled, assuming he went to sleep. She reached over and turned off the light.

"What about you?" asked Buzz.

"Hm?"

"You never mentioned you," he replied.

She smiled hugged him as much as she could, resting her hand on his chest. "I'm standing next to Doc, watching you receive something you've worked so long and so hard for. I've never been prouder of anyone." Buzz smiled and took her hand that was resting on his chest. She smiled and rested her head against the headboard and slowly fell asleep.


	31. The Soviet Game

Buzz woke up the next morning in the same position with Lydia as they fell asleep the night before. He lifted his head off her stomach and looked at her. She was still asleep with her head resting against the headboard. He sat up and sat next to her. He shook her slightly. After a few moments, she woke up. She looked at him and smiled.

"Morning," said Buzz, smiling.

"Morning," she replied, yawning. "What time is it?"

Buzz looked at the clock. "6:30."

"Psh—I'm going back to sleep." She scooted down and pulled the blankets up. Buzz smiled and lay back down next to her, and they both slept for a few more hours.

At 9:30 Lydia woke up, took and shower, then walked back into the bedroom to wake up Buzz. "Today's the day," she said. Buzz rolled over, stretching.

"Yep," he said, sitting up.

"You'll do great," she smiled.

Buzz smiled. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Lydia mentally smiled and kissed him back. It was their first kiss of them actually being together. It was a sort of liberation for Buzz. For so long he had wanted to kiss her, but the past few times he had done it, things were complicated and he had made the wrong choice in doing so. But this time was different. This time he was free to kiss her any time he wanted. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"You have practice in an hour," Lydia said softly and got up and sat on her bed, going through the job offers. Buzz chuckled and went and took a shower.

At 4:30, the boys showed up at the rink for the game. While the boys, Doc, and Craig were in the locker room, and Herb was in the office, Lydia was running all over the place, making sure everything was in order. She made it to the locker room just in time to hear Herb's pre-game speech.

"Great moments are born from great opportunity. That's what you have here, tonight, boys. That's what you've earned here tonight. One game. If we played them ten times, they might win nine, but not this game. Not tonight. Tonight, we skate with 'em. Tonight, we stay with 'em, and we shut them down, because we can! Tonight, WE are the greatest hockey team in the world. You were born to be hockey players, every one of you. And you were meant to be here tonight. This is your time. Their time is done, it's over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great hockey team the Soviets have. Screw 'em. This is your time. Now go out there and take it!" Lydia watched the expressions on the boys' faces as Herb talked. After Herb walked out, Craig and Doc followed, and eventually Lydia followed. They walked around the rink to the bench. They had to wait awhile before the boys came out. The whole time Lydia did not stop moving. She paced the length of the bench, she chewed gum, sat down and jiggled her foot, and swung her legs until Craig came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Lydia," he said quietly. "Calm down."

Lydia chuckled. "Is that possible?" she said, turning to look at him. "Soon as Jannie gets here, I'll be fine." During their whole pre-Olympic tour, with the exclusion of a few games, Janaszak had been right by Lydia's side.

Pretty soon, the boys came out and began to skate in a circle on the ice, and then the first period started. At some points the entire game went by in a blur, but whenever the USA had the puck, it went on for eternity. Before Lydia knew it, the Soviets got a cheap shot by slashing Buzz and scored. Janaszak had to hold Lydia back from tearing the referee's heads off. Buzz had scored. Then Johnson scored in the final seconds of the period. Lydia couldn't believe it. They were tied 2-2 with the Soviets at the end of the first period.

The second period seemed to go by in 20 seconds, rather than 20 minutes, with a cheap goal by the Soviets.

At the third period, Lydia was back to pacing. The Soviets got a penalty and USA was on a power play with the cone heads in play. There were 16 seconds left and Lydia was bouncing, with Janaszak trying to contain her. Finally, Johnson scored. Minutes ticked by, and the cone heads were still out there. Buzz came in and Rizzo went out. He went straight of the other end of the ice, and got the puck from Pav. Lydia grabbed a handful of Janaszak's jersey. Rizzo skated up and scored. Lydia practically jumped on Janaszak. The boys all piled onto the ice and skated over to Rizzo. Lydia looked up at the clock. 10 minutes. There was 10 minutes left in the period.

The rest of the game was torture. Lydia felt the urge to look up at the clock every minute, and it seemed like forever before the game got down to two minutes. Then one minute.

The countdown began. 10…9…8…Lydia had a strong grip on Janaszak's uniform sleeve…7…6…5…Lydia was jumping up and down, practically on to of Janaszak, who was equally hyped up…4…3…2…1. Noise. Cheering like you wouldn't believe. One could have gone deaf in that stadium. All the boys dashed out onto the ice and celebrated. Lydia hugged Craig, Herb, and Doc, and then got out onto the ice, walking as fast as she could without slipping. She hugged the first person she came to, then the next, then the next, and before she knew it, she was in the middle of the crowd of cheering, sweaty hockey players. She ended up hugging all of them at least twice. It took everyone at least fifteen minutes before they got to the locker room. Even then they didn't calm down. It took then an hour to shower and dress, while Lydia battled the press. Once the boys walked out, the press bombarded them too.

The celebration was unbelievable. No member of the team could go anywhere without being bombarded by people. After they got out of the rink, they all went to a bar. Even Doc, Craig and Herb went with them. The owner of the bar was so happy; he gave them the back room all to themselves, with free drinks for the night.

Lydia was sitting next to Buzz, but was turned away with Rizzo, Jack, Silk, and Ramsey, laughing and talking, while the Coneheads were sitting on the other side.

"So, Buzzy, you think you'll score twice tonight?" Bah teased.

"Oh, shut up," said Buzz.

"We saw you two the nights in Manhattan. Not to mention you are sharing a room now! Don't tell us nothing's going on."

"I didn't say nothing was going on."

"Go Buzzy," said Janaszak, who was sitting across from him, sipping his beer.

"Would you guys stop?" Buzz said.

"Stop what?" Lydia asked, turning to Buzz and the others.

"Nothing," said Buzz, resting his arm on the back of Lydia's chair.


	32. Celebration and Sifting

The celebration lasted far into the night. Everyone was drinking and having a great time. Even Lydia had a little rum and coke. Pretty soon, some of the boys ventured out of the back room, asking girls to dance, an invitation the girls readily accepted.

After a couple of up beat songs, the mood turned a little slow. They dimmed the lights, and Elvis's all too familiar voice came over the speakers, singing "Can't Help Falling In Love."

Buzz leaned over to Lydia. "What do ya say, huh?" he asked. Lydia turned to him, smiling. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He put one arm around her waist and held the other in his other hand. Lydia put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head against his.

Buzz twisted their arms so that the back of her hand was resting against his chest, and the back of his hand was resting against her shoulder. Lydia smiled and moved her hand to the nape of his neck.

While they were dancing, Buzz reflected on the past seven months. They certainly had been bumpy ones, but it looked like smooth sailing from there. That is, until Buzz remembered Lydia's job. He had a hunch Lydia would stay in Minneapolis, but then again, she had been known to do unexpected things. He didn't want to let go of her, but he wanted the best for her.

Lydia slowly swayed to the music, enjoying being with Buzz. She was scared about what the future might bring. She wanted to be with Buzz, but she also wanted some of the jobs that were offered. She highly doubted Buzz would move anywhere with her. She slowly moved a bit closer, and feeling his grip around her waist tighten. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

Lydia slowly pulled away and smiled at Buzz, and he returned the smile. After the song ended, Lydia, still holding onto Buzz's hand, led him back over to the table, and sat down. Lydia took a drink and sat back; watching most of the rest of the team try and pick up girls, most of the succeeding, due to their recent victory. Janaszak was still sitting across from Lydia and Buzz. "Have you been here this whole time, Janny?" He nodded, taking a drink of his beer. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "I mean, I didn't even play thirty seconds in the Olympics, so what girl would not reject me?"

"I wouldn't," said Lydia. Buzz looked at her in shock. "If I wasn't with you," she said, assuring him. Buzz accepted that and nodded.

"But you know me," Janaszak replied, shrugging. "I guess I'm just not all that lucky." He went back to drinking his beer and watching the people. Lydia sighed softly, feeling bad for her good friend. She leaned over and whispered something in Buzz's ear. He nodded and left. A few minutes later, he came back, and gave Lydia and small nod.

After the current song ended,_ Luck Be a Lady_, by Frank Sinatra came on. "Come on, Janny," said Lydia, getting up and walking to Janaszak's side of the table. "Dance with me." Janaszak slowly got up. Lydia practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

"I haven't done this in a long time," he said.

"Just relax," she said. She put his hand behind her and took his other hand. They began to dance the old fashioned away. "Just get into the rhythm." About a minute into the song, everything came back to Janaszak, and he spun Lydia around. Lydia laughed and continued dancing, both of them smiling and enjoying themselves.

Buzz watched the two of them from his chair. Janaszak was spinning and twirling Lydia in rhythm. He was impressed.

It was when Janaszak actually began singing the song was when Lydia lost it. She was laughing so hard she could hardly keep rhythm, but hung in there until the end. When the song ended, she was still laughing as she walked back to the table.

"Oh dear," she said, recovering, "that was fun."

At about 11, the players began saying goodbye to their newly acquired dates and headed back to the apartment. "Well, I suppose we should get going," said Lydia to Buzz. "What say you?"

"I say yes," said Buzz with a nod. Lydia nodded and stood up. "You coming Janny?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit with Mac, OC, Jimmy and Silk."

"Alright, see ya."

"See ya."

On their way out the door, they encountered Verchota, Harrington, and Pavelich. Lydia and Buzz walked back to the apartments with the others hand in hand. While they were walking, it started to snow. When they got back to the apartments, Harrington and Pavelich turned on the TV, while Lydia and Buzz took a seat on the couch that was facing the balcony and watched the snowfall. Lydia had her head on Buzz's shoulder.

"You know," she said softly. "As much pain and suffering and grief it caused everyone, I must say I'm glad you kissed me that night." Buzz smiled and put his arm around her tighter as he kissed the side of her head.

The next morning, the team didn't have anything to do. Some of them stayed in their apartments, while some went out to see Lake Placid, and still others met up with the girls they met the previous night. Buzz, however, volunteered to help Lydia with all the offers. Since none of the boys that were in their apartment were around, they went to the living room and sat on the floor.

"Okay, so we'll make three piles. A Minnesota pile, a nearby pile, and an absolutely not pile," said Lydia, putting her hand where each pile would go.

"What would constitute as nearby?" asked Buzz.

"Um, anywhere west of the Mississippi River, east of, say, Colorado, south of Minnesota and north of, um, Missouri."

"So I have to know my geography, don't I?" he joked.

"Oh, that's right; you failed the seventh grade, didn't you?" Lydia winked.

Buzz laughed and took a file folder, and Lydia took the other one. The piles began to form. "Lydia, you should really look at some of the offers that you're going to turn down," said Buzz, after awhile.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, $40,000 in Boston, $36,000 in New York?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"But that requires moving away."

"Or moving back home."

"Buzz, my home is in Minnesota now. Besides, if I moved away, I'd be losing something priceless."

"What's that?"

Lydia gave him a look. "You, dummy."

"Lydia, you know I'd follow you anywhere."

"Buzz, I'm not going to make you move halfway across the country just because of me. Besides, like I said, Minnesota is my home."

"Okay," said Buzz, going back to sifting through the job offers. It took them about two hours before they had their final piles. They began going through the Minnesota pile, one by one.

"Next one, Minnesota AHA," she said. "This is the job Walter offered me. I could stay in the same apartment, the office isn't too far…" Lydia looked up at Buzz.

He looked back at her. "That's the fourth time you've read that to me. I saw you put it back in the stack the other three times. If you really want it, then go for it. I just think you should give some of the other jobs consideration."

"I could make more money at this firm than I could get at a job the regular way at an entry level position. Plus I'm working with hockey…and I get to stay with you."

Buzz smiled. "Am I really that much of a priority?"

"I should slap you for that," she said, smirking. "Of course you are!"

Buzz smiled and leaned over and kissed her. Lydia returned the kiss, putting her hand on the nape of his neck. Then, Bah walked in. "Geez you two, get a room!"

Lydia broke the kiss briefly to throw one of the couch cushions at Bah.


	33. The Gold

The Finland game wasn't an easy one. They had an hour-long battle with an end score of 4-2. The USA Olympic Hockey team was gold medallists. The second the game ended, the entire arena went into chaos. Much to the disappointment of the security guards, half the crowd ran out onto the ice to congratulate the players.

Lydia as well, ran out onto the ice. She kept her eyes on Buzz the whole time. She an up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her and lifting her slightly off the ground, spinning her around. When she pulled away slightly, she looked at him and said, "Told you so." He laughed and hugged her again.

She pulled away again and went and hugged Jimmy, OC, Rizzo, Mac, Bah, Pav, Silky, Suter, and Baker. When she turned around, someone in the crowd caught her eye. It was a single person, who was only too familiar. It was Cox. Lydia walked back to the bench, then up to the stands.

"It's good to see you," was all Lydia said before she grabbed his hand and led him down onto the ice. He was soon spotted by the team and engulfed in the blur of red, while and blue.

That evening, before the closing ceremonies, was the short medal ceremony for hockey. After the gold and silver medals were awarded, then came the gold. Lydia braced herself, knowing she would tear up before the end of the ceremony. First Baker, then Broten. Christian. Christoff. Craig. They skipped Rizzo, saving the captain for last. Harrington. Janaszak. Lydia knew, not only by the look on Janaszak's face, but deep down inside, he didn't feel he deserved the medal because he didn't play at all in the Olympics. After the medal was put around his neck, he stood up straight, looked right at Lydia and grinned. Lydia, who had been smiling the whole time, began to tear up. Johnson. McClanahan. Lydia smiled at her ex-boyfriend. She knew how much he had wanted this, and now he was getting it, and rightfully so. Morrow. O'Callahan. Pavelich. As each boy went up there, tears eventually began to fall. She lifted her hand to wipe them, when Herb, without looking, handed her his handkerchief. She smiled and dabbed her eyes. Ramsey. Schneider. Lydia smiled biggest of all as he received his medal. Silk. Strobel. Suter. Verchota. Wells. And finally, the captain, Eruzione. After he received his medal, the Star Spangled Banner played. Lydia completely lost at the moment. She felt so proud. Proud of the boys. Proud of Herb. Proud of Buzz. Proud of Rizzo. Proud of Mac. Proud to be an American.

After the medal ceremony, they went back to the apartment before going to the closing ceremonies. After the closing ceremonies, the team was pretty tired, so they all went to their apartments and crashed, after partying late into the night and into the early morning. After getting back to the apartment, Lydia and Buzz went to their room. Without even meaning to, they both got into the same bed, since they had both shared a bed since Madison Square Garden. Lydia quickly fell asleep, her head resting on Buzz's shoulder. Buzz, however, stayed awake for a little while longer.

He rested his head against hers and started up at the ceiling. This was it. He had the woman he loved with him. He had his gold medal. He had a small sinking feeling in his stomach that something would go wrong. Something had to go wrong. The feeling Buzz had was almost too good to be true.

Buzz thought about how far he and Lydia had come, as he often thought about such things. He remembered the first day he met her in the hallway. Ever since that day, Lydia had become a wonderful woman who he had come to respect, honor, and love. To him, she was perfect. There was nothing about her he didn't love, nothing about her that seemed like a flaw. He had loved her for so long, even her flaws seemed to blur into perfection. Even though she said she was proud of him for all he'd done, Buzz was proud of Lydia. In the past seven months, without even them knowing it, Lydia had gained an upper hand on some of the men she worked with. Not only the team, Herb, Craig, and Doc, but also some of the men from the Olympics Committee had began respecting her, and in doing so, Lydia began to raise the glass ceiling for herself.

When Lydia had been having the issues with her father, Buzz had wanted nothing more than to help her. When she had issues with her mom, she wanted to make everything work out. However, as time went on, things settled down without Buzz's intervention. Buzz still couldn't believe he had the girl he had always wanted, always dream of. With these thoughts in his head, Buzz drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was their day to go to Washington DC to meet President Carter. It was complete madness everywhere at the airports. Finally, they got on the plane and were headed to DC.


	34. Goodbye

They went to Washington DC, met the President, and while they were eating lunch, one of the Olympic Committee came in and handed Lydia a large envelope. "What's this?" she asked.

"The plane tickets," he replied.

"Oh, thanks," said Lydia, glad she didn't have to worry about it. She opened it up and took one out. It was Rizzo's. His destination was Boston. She took out another, which was Janaszak's his was to Minneapolis. Morrow's was to Ohio. It finally dawned on Lydia that this would be their last meal together. Buzz looked over at her and saw the expression on her face.

"Lydia, you okay?" he asked.

Lydia looked up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said slowly. She stood up and went down the table, giving each of the boys their ticket. One by one, each of the boys realized that they were leaving that night for home.

The first to depart were Mark Wells and Kenny Morrow on their way back to Bowling Green. Then it was Bob Suter and Mark Johnson back to Wisconsin. Then it was Christian, going back to North Dakota. Then it was time for OC, Rizzo, Silk, and Jimmy to get on the plane. Lydia, who had started crying back when Wells and Morrow left, gave a hug to Silk, OC, and Jimmy. However, when she came to Rizzo, it was the hardest. Rizzo could tell she was going to lose it, so he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he said. "But we'll keep in contact."

"Yeah," she said, and pulled back slightly, wiping her tears. "You know where to find me."

Rizzo nodded. "And when I get a place over there, I'll send you my address. Until then, I'll probably be with my parents. They live in the same house." Lydia nodded. The final boarding call came and the four Boston boys got on the plane.

Buzz came up behind Lydia and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, it was time for the Minnesotans to board their plane for home. The plane ride home was quiet. In Minneapolis, Pavelich and Harrington had to get a connecting flight to get back to Duluth. It was especially hard for Buzz to say good-bye. After their plane took off, some of the boys went back to the dorms, where they had been living previously, others went back to their apartments, and Lydia went with Buzz back to her apartment.

"It's over," said Buzz on the car ride to Lydia's place.

"What's that?" asked Lydia.

"It's all over," he repeated. "Now we just go back to our normal lives…" Lydia smiled softly and reached over and took his hand and squeezed it.

"But it was great while it lasted," she said. After a pause she said, "We'll see them all again. Don't worry."

Buzz just nodded and looked out the window.

THE END


End file.
